


Une Nouvelle Flamme

by Cytrouille_Juice



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Liz n'a hélas pas survécut à sa grossesse.Abe Sapien qui est retourner au BPRD tente de convaincre Hellboy devenu dépressif et alcoolique de reprendre du service au BPRD où il essaye de monter une nouvelle équipe avec l'aide du Dr Johann Krauss.le problème? Zoé, 21 ans, une petite boule de bonne humeur elle aussi pyrokinésiste qu'Hellboy acceptera très mal. Et encore il ne connait pas la grand-mère de Zoé!





	1. La mort de Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou à tous!  
> Déjà je tiens à prévenir certains risques de trouver Abe Sapien peut-être un peu OOC dans cette fanfic mais j'aime à dire qu'il subit l'influence de la bonne humeur du personnage de Zoé.  
> Ensuite il y aura le personnage de Maria Sucric (la grand mère de Zoé) qui je l'avoue est juste totalement inspirée de Maria Bodin (Maria Bodin dans l'univers d'Hellboy oui j'ai l'esprit tordue et j'assume!... Non mais imaginez la deux seconde face au Dr Johann Krauss... vous visualisez?... Bien vous pouvez commencer à le plaindre.)
> 
> Et pour finir je sais que dans la VF Hellboy et Abe se font aussi surnommer Rouge et Bleu. Mais je suis assez habituée à la VQ (les deux films Hellboy font partie des rares films dont je ne supporte pas la VF !) et j'ai donc garder ici les surnom Red et Blue.
> 
> Voilà et aussi désolée pour les fautes qui ne seront que trop nombreuses je le crains.

Pour commencer cette histoire je dois vous faire vous poser une question.

Ne vous êtes vous jamais demander pourquoi les messes noirs et autres sabbats occultes se terminaient souvent en orgies, sacrifices de vierges et fausses couches ?

Et bien peut-être parce que la réalité des choses est que les humaines sont des créatures trop fragiles pour supporter l'accouplement avec des démons ou supporter la gestations de leur descendance.

Et c'est pour ceci qu'il leur fallait beaucoup d'essais et donc de sacrifices avant de trouver humaine assez robuste pour être le réceptacle de leur progéniture.

 

Elizabeth Sherman avait préféré ignorer ceci.  
Hellboy avait préféré ignorer ceci.

Hélas après leur départ du Bureau des Recherches Paranormal et de la Défense les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passer comme prévu.

L'idylle dura peu de temps dans la petite ferme a retaper que le couple avait acheter hors des limites de la ville.

Outre l'ambiance de mauvais voisinage à cause de la méfiance et la peur des locaux. La grossesse de Liz se passait mal.  
Le couple se refusait à retourner au BPRD et hélas aucun médecins n'était former à suivre une grossesse démoniaque.

S'en suivit une nuit de cauchemar où Elizabeth mourut.  
Comme l'avait promit l'ange de la mort rencontrer a Bethmoora plus que les autres elle aura souffert…

Si la gestation d'un seul enfant démon est difficile, porter des jumeaux étaient presque impossible. Les deux bambins de nature démoniaque après avoir déchirer leur mère de l'intérieur, sortirent de son corps mutilé à coups de cornes avant d'eux même mourir une fois à l'air libre.

 

Inutile de vous dire que cet épisode sanglant marqua profondément Hellboy qui après cette nuit quitta la fermette, aveugle de chagrin, se voulant responsable de ce qui était arriver à Liz. Son seul amour qu'il venait de perdre à jamais à cause de sa nature de démon.

 

Et ainsi notre histoire peut débuté.

Pour ce qui était de Abraham Sapien, lui aussi avait voulu quitter le BPRD mais s'était vite rendu compte à quel point il était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui que pour Hellboy de vivre à l'extérieur.

Les appartements bassins sont une chose plutôt rare et les demeures avec piscines assez grande pour lui, bien loin de ce qu'il pouvait s'offrir.  
Il était donc retourner au Bureau, se disant que les choses allaient s'arranger quand il apprit que Tom Manning avait été pousser a la retraite anticipé et le Docteur Johann Krauss nommer à sa place.

L'homme poisson se faisait néanmoins beaucoup de soucis pour son ami.  
Il avait été tenu au courant de la grossesse de Liz jusqu'à son issue fatale. Et ayant lui même perdu la seule femme pour la quelle il avait ressentit des sentiments, il ne pouvait que comprendre la tristesse infini d'Hellboy.

 

Toutefois un ans était passer depuis cette désastreuse histoire.

Et aujourd'hui Abe était avec une équipe réduite du BPRD dans les rues non loin du Marché des Trolls afin de convaincre son ami Red de revenir parmi eux.

De toute cette année il n'avait eut que très peu de nouvelles du démon.  
Ils savait juste qu'à présent il vivait entre le Marché des Trolls et les rues alentours. Dépressif et rarement sobre. Effectuant de petits boulots pour les gens du Marché… boulots nécessitant généralement qu'il colle sa grosse main de pierre dans les dents d'une autre créature.

Abe Sapien tourna dans une des ruelle, écoutant les autres agents qui à travers la radio disaient ne trouver aucune trace d'Hellboy.

L'homme poisson eut plus de chance qu'eux. Bien qu'il est sur le coup un peu de mal a reconnaître son ami, ses habits mités, ses cornes ayant sensiblement repousser ainsi que ses cheveux et sa barbe. Il se tenait assit sur une poubelle affaissé sous son poids, le dos voûté, une cannette de bière a la main.

\- « Red ? »

Le démon tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- « Blue ? »

Il sauta de sa poubelle dans un geste qui se voulait sans doute souple mais tituba en renversant la moitié de sa canette au sol.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
\- « En faite je venais te chercher. »  
\- « Me chercher ? »

Abraham s'avança vers le démon qui bu le reste de sa canette avant de grimacer du fait qu'elle était vide.

\- « Oui, on a besoin de toi au Bureau Red. »

Hellboy éclata de rire en jetant sa canette derrière lui et stoppa net son rire avec une mine renfrogné quand il croisa a nouveau le regard de son ami et ex collègue.

\- « Non merci. » dit-il en faisant volte-face pour s'en aller.  
\- « Red ! Je suis sérieux ! »  
\- « Moi aussi. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant d'être rattraper par la voix de l'homme poisson.

\- « Tu crois que le Professeur Broom approuverai ce que tu es devenu ? »

Le démon revint sur ses pas, en colère, ayant du mal à pointé du doigt son ami.

\- « Hé tu parles pas de père ! Toi… Tout les deux ! »

Abe se frappa une main sur le front.

\- « T'es complètement bourré Red. »  
\- « Ouais et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous f...foutre ? A tout les d...deux ?… Trois ?… T'es combien Blue ? »

Abraham avait déjà vu son ami torché une paire de fois.

Dont une fameuse soirée de Nouvel An où il s'était pendu par la queue au lustre du bureau de son père en criant « HOUBA HOUBA » et qui s'était terminer par la chute du lustre, une engueulade du Professeur Broom, une gueule de bois et deux dents cassés.

Mais au point de voir double…

\- « Red sérieusement tu devrais venir avec moi. »  
\- « Nàn ! J'vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi. »

L'homme poisson poussa un soupir.

\- « En te voyant ainsi je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de nous. »

Le démon se contenta de grommeler avec une moue boudeuse. Abe ne se découragea toutefois pas pour essayer de le convaincre.

\- « Ecoute beaucoup de choses ont bien changer au Bureau. Manning n'est plus là. »  
\- « Ah bah ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »  
\- « Johann Krauss le remplace. »  
\- « C'est une moins bonne nouvelle. »  
\- « On monte une nouvelle équipe. Du moins on essaye. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. »

Hellboy fit signe qu'il pouvait bien parler, il n'écoutait pas.

\- « Très bien. En plus de ton père je me demande ce que penserai Liz de toi à présent. »

Ceci eut pour effet d'énerver un peu plus le démon.

\- « NE PARLE PAS DE LIZ ! »

Blue sortit d'une de ses poches un miroir qu'il tendit à son ami.

\- «  Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient heureux tout les deux de te voir dans cet état à errer dans les rues ? Tu crois que ça me rend heureux de te voir dans cet état là ? On a toujours été deux amis là l'un pour l'autre ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais continuer à te laisser te morfondre ici ? »

Hellboy prit le miroir de poche. En vérité ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas regarder son reflet et eut lui même du mal à se reconnaître.  
C'est à ça qu'il ressemblait ?

Il était loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui-même dans l'avenir. Prenant soin de sa petite famille pour toujours être capable de les protégés…  
Famille qu'il n'avait plus… Avenir qu'il n'avait plus… 

En reniflant, le démon rendit le miroir à son ami.

\- « J'te promet pas que j'vais rester… mais j'veux bien revenir… au moins l'temps de… prendre une douche et de... »

Il indiqua ses cornes.

\- « Couper ça. »

En titubant toujours quelque peu il suivit Abe jusqu'au camion où les quelques agents s'étaient retrouver après le message radio d'Abraham comme quoi il avait enfin repéré Red.

\- « Toujours le même camion poubelle ? »

L'homme poisson haussa les épaules.

\- « Que veux-tu ? Il est pratique, il roule et ce n'est pas avec les coupes budgétaires régulières qu'on aura un nouveau véhicule de sitôt. »

Sur la route le démon tentait de plus ou moins dessaoulé et de reprendre ses esprits. Trop de souvenirs rien que dans ce camion.

\- « Alors comme ça vous essayez de monter une nouvelle équipe ? »

Abraham répondit en s’asseyant à coté de lui.

\- « Oui. Le docteur Krauss n'est pas vraiment un agent de terrain et depuis qu'il a le poste de Manning il est envahit de paperasseries. Et moi… et bien disons que je ne suis pas toi. »

Hellboy eut un petit ricanement.

\- « Ouais vous manquez de gros muscles alors vous venez m'chercher quoi. »  
\- « On a trouver personne comme toi effectivement. Bien que nous avons recruter deux nouveaux qui valait la peine. Un jeune homme aux dons de télépathe. Mais il nous a quitter avant qu'on ne le vire. Je crois qu'il se faisait une fausse idée du BPRD. »  
\- « Et l'deuxième ? »

Le regard fuyant, l'homme poisson était visiblement gêné d'en parler.

\- « Oh il s'agit de… d'une jeune fille. Elle a a peine vingt-et-un ans. Enfin moi je la trouve très sympathique. Une vraie petite boule de bonne humeur qui s'est installer chez nous. »  
\- « Blue tu me caches un truc... »  
\- « C'est… l'effet de l'alcool qui te fait dire ça. »  
\- « Même quand j'suis bourré je sais quand on se fout d'ma gueule Abe. Tu me caches quoi ? Si vous l'avez recruter c'est qu'elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux non ? Alors crache l'affaire ! »


	2. Les démons de minuit

De plus en plus nerveux Abraham cherchait ses mots pour… noyé le poisson si je puis utiliser l'expression.

\- « Oh et bien elle… Elle a de… très bonnes dispositions physique ! Très souple ! Et acrobate ! Dans la danse… elle vient du milieu du spectacle, du music-hall... »

Le démon le regarda incrédule avant d'exploser de rire.

\- « UNE DANSEUSE ? Vous avez embaucher une danseuse ? HA HA HA HA ! Oh putain c'est la dèch les gars ! »

Abe évita de répondre et préféra changer de sujet.

 

Enfin arriver au BPRD Hellboy avait une curieuse impression de rentrer aux bercail. Cet endroit dans le quel il avait grandit. Un tas de souvenirs se réveillaient, bons comme douloureux.

En compagnie d'Abe il franchit le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tira comme avec prudence la lourde porte, comme si il avait peur de voir les fantômes de son esprit en surgir.

Se fut une surprise pour lui de tout retrouver quasiment en l'état !  
Quand il était partit il avait tout emporter dans la ferme ! Il pensait que tout était encore là bas. Mais tout était de retour dans sa chambre jusqu’à ses chats qui miaulèrent joyeusement en accourant vers lui et le démon les câlina.

\- « Oh les petits ! Vous m'avez manquer ! »

Le démon se tourna vers Abraham.

\- « Mais comment… tu ? »

Une fois de plus l'homme poisson regrettait de ne pouvoir sourire pour répondre à celui de son ami.

\- « Hé bien quand tu as abandonné la ferme, quand j'ai comprit que tu n'y reviendrait pas j'ai envoyer une équipe chercher toute tes affaires. Les chats en priorité. »

Hellboy posa sa main de chair sur l'épaule d'Abe, son autre main étant envahit par ses chats ronronnants.

\- « Blue t'es un pote ! »

Le dit Blue ravala sa salive, dans pas longtemps Red changerai certainement d'avis.

\- « Bon prépare toi, le docteur Krauss nous attend tout à l'heure dans la salle de réunion. »

Abraham sortit laissant le démon seul avec ses chats. C'est quand l'un d'eux grimpa sur une de ses cornes qu'il se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de les poncer à nouveau.

 

En allant jusqu'à la salle de réunion Hellboy avait cette impression d'à la fois avoir fait un retour dans le temps et d'un autre coté il avait cette impression que le monde ne l'avait pas attendu pour continuer de tourner.

Les agents dans leurs costumes qui se pressaient dans les couloirs gris, parfois l'un d'eux avec une créature hargneuse enchaîné ou avec une grosse pile de dossiers classés Top Secret.

Tous levèrent la tête vers le démon quand il entra dans la pièce.

Abe reconnaissait enfin son ami. Les cornes poncé de frais, sa barbiche tailler, ses cheveux de nouveau attacher, des vêtements propre, un cigare dans l'bec et… oui une nouvelle canette de bière a la main… autant faire abstraction de ce dernier détail.

Le Dr Johann Krauss leva les mains dans un geste qui se voulait chaleureux à l'entrée d'Hellboy.

\- « Agent Red ! »  
\- « Le Bocal. » Répondit simplement le dit Agent Red.

Le Dr Krauss tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser et continua de parler avec son si distinctif accent allemand.

\- « Heureux de votre retour. Néanmoins maintenant que vous êtes là, si nous entrions dans le vif du sujet ? »  
\- « La nouvelle équipe ? » Demanda le démon.  
\- « Exactement ! Agent Sapien s'il vous plaît. »

Hellboy haussa un sourcil en tirant sur son cigare. Il n'avait pas besoin des dons de Blue pour voir que celui-ci était nerveux en sortant d'une grande enveloppe brune un dossier qu'il glissa sur la table.

\- « Voici notre nouvelle recrue Red. Comme je te l'ai dit il y en avait un autre mais… il est partit. Il nous reste donc Zoé… Elle est prometteuse mais… J'ai encore beaucoup à lui apprendre sur le paranormal et… on aurait bien besoin de toi pour… euh… l'entraîner. Elle t'adores déjà tu sais… Elle collectionnait les BD parlant de toi avant que le BPRD ne soit révélé au grand jour et... »  
\- « La ferme Blue. Y a une couille dans l'paté pour que vous m'en parliez ainsi. »

Et effectivement Johann Krauss, Abraham ainsi que les trois agents présent baissèrent la tête comme si leur bout de table été d'un coup devenu d'un intérêt fou quand le démon posa sa bière pour lire rapidement le dossier.

«  Nom : Sucric  
Prénom : Zoé  
Age : 21 ans

Yeux : Marron  
Cheveux : Brun  
Signe distinctif : Tâches de naissance sur le pied droit

Élément prometteur bien qu'assez indiscipliné […] Vient du monde du spectacle (cirques, music-hall...) […] Aptitude à la danse, formation d'acrobate, […] lacunes en notions de combat.

D'une bonne humeur communicative, sens du travail en équipe […]  
A montrer une bonne entente avec l'Agent Abraham Sapien […]

Dans ses motivations à nous rejoindre, le meurtre de ses parents par une créature indéterminé […] A été élever par la suite par sa grand-mère.[...] »

Hellboy releva la tête avec un rictus, sans comprendre pourquoi on avait besoin de son retour au bureau pour ça.

\- « Ouais bah vous avez engager une ballerine quoi. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez en foutre ? Elle a quoi de spécial ? C'est quoi cette histoire que vous avez besoin de moi pour l'entraîner ? »  
\- « Vous devriez tourner la page Agent Red. »

Ce que le démon fit en ayant marre qu'on lui cache des choses. Que pouvait bien avoir cette fille pour que…   
La réponse lui vint brutalement en lisant les premières lignes de la seconde page.

« Aptitude à la Pyrokinésie.  
A montrer la capacité de produire et contrôler le feu. De modeler des formes avec celui-ci. »

Sans en lire plus, Hellboy jeta le dossier sur la table en s'énervant.

\- « VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ D'MA GUEULE ? »  
\- « Du calme Agent Red ! »  
\- « J'VIENS D'PERDRE LIZ ET VOUS VOULEZ QU'J'ACCEPTE CA ? »

Abe tenta d'avoir un ton plus calme.

\- « Je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas ses pouvoirs mais crois moi ne la compare pas avec Liz. »  
\- « ET COMMENT J'POURRAI NE PAS LA COMPARER AVEC LIZ ? VOUS VOULEZ LA REMPLACER ? VOUS VOULEZ REMPLACER LIZ ? CA SERA SANS MOI ! »  
\- « Agent Hellboy ! Il n'est nullement question de remplacer l'Agent Sherman ! »  
\- « Red… Liz sera pour toujours irremplaçable. Tu devrais voir Zoé pour te rendre compte que... »  
\- « RIEN DU TOUT ! J'ME CASSE ! »

Et il sortit de la pièce en écrasant dans sa main de pierre sa canette de bière. Abraham pressa le pas pour le rattraper dans le couloir.

\- « Alors tu préfère retourner dans la rue ? Sans même lui laisser une chance ? »  
\- « J'veux pas de remplaçante pour Liz ! »  
\- « Mais Red personne ne parle de la remplacer ! Si tu prenais la peine d'aller la voir tu te rendrais compte qu'elles sont le jour et la nuit ! »

Il bloqua le passage de son ami.

\- « A moi aussi Liz me manque ! C'était une amie très chère. Tu n'es pas le seul a souffrir de son décès. »  
\- « Pousse toi Blue ! »

Le démon le bouscula pour passer. L'homme poisson soupira, il se doutait que ça allait se terminer comme ça.  
C'est Zoé qui allait être déçut.

 

Bientôt Hellboy dans sa chambre terminait de remplir un large sac à dos qui contenait principalement de la bière et des cigares. Il caressa distraitement ses chats.  
Ça lui faisait mal au coeur de les laisser mais il ne se voyait pas rester au BPRD. Au milieu de cette bande de traîtres qui voulaient remplacer sa Liz par une connasse de ballerine enflammée.

Son attention fut reprise par un vague brouhaha de musique.  
Qui est-ce qui foutait la musique a fond ainsi ?

Délaissant son sac et ses chats, le démon sortit de son antre une cannette de bière la la main pour suivre le son qu'il entendait. A première écoute ça ne ressemblait pas à du classique donc ce n'était pas Abe… de toute façon ça ne venait pas de la direction du bureau du Professeur Broom.

Il croisa un agent.

\- « Hé c'est quoi s'te musique ? »  
\- « Oh bah ça doit être la nouvelle qui s'entraîne. C'est pas rare avec elle la musique a fond. »

L'agent continua son chemin laissant Hellboy perplexe.

En suivant le son il trouva sa route jusqu'à la grande salle d'entraînement où une bonne dizaine d'agents étaient le nez collé aux vitres, certains la langue pendant jusque par-terre. Abraham là aussi une main partiellement sur le visage en mode blasée.

Et a présent la musique était clair et net aux oreilles de Red.

« Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit  
Les démons de minuit  
M'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie  
Les fantômes de l'ennui »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu... »

Blue se tourna vers lui.

\- « Je lui avais dit moi que ce n'était peut-être pas un bon choix de musique pour attirer ton attention mais... »

Hellboy regarda à son tour par la vitre et y vit afin la dite Zoé.

Une barre de pôle-dance avait été installer dans la salle et la jeune fille s'y accrochait et danser autour de celle-ci. Tout feu tout flamme si on peut ici se permettre l'expression.


	3. Une première rencontre frappante

La jeune fille au rythme de la musique dansait, parfois enflammée, parfois créant des murs et des formes de flammes avec les quels et dans les quels elle dansait. Elle créer avec son feu des formes de toute sortes, en coeur, en boules, en carré, des cornes au dessus de sa tête, des cercles autour d'elle… Des boules de feu dont certaines derrière elle qui s'allumaient au rythme de la musique comme pour servir de décor.

Et elle dansait ainsi tel une diablesse dans son univers de feu, vêtue seulement d'une brassière et d'un short noir de gymnastique.  
… Ce qui expliquait la bave des agents collés aux vitres.

 

Malgré sa précédente gueulante, Hellboy avait bien du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Effectivement, cette fille était à des années lumières de Liz.  
Il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de faire autant de choses avec le feu.

Elizabeth avait toujours eut tellement de mal a maîtriser son pouvoir. Elle avait bien du mal à n'enflammer qu'une partie d'elle ou a contrôler ses explosions de feu, devant sans cesse contrôler ses émotions.

Et là… Cette danseuse en était à modeler ses flammes à sa guise sans même forcément prendre feu elle même.

Le démon devait s'avouer… Impressionner.

\- « Comment… ? Elle ? »  
\- « Red je te présente Zoé que tu ne voulais pas voir. Et si tu avais lu son dossier jusqu'au bout tu saurais qu'elle vient d'une famille de pyrokinésites. Ils ont tous travailler dans le milieu du spectacle depuis les Freak Show. Ce qui fait qu'elle a contrairement à Liz une parfaite maîtrise de ses pouvoirs puisque ceux-ci ne lui ont jamais poser problème. »

Blue eut un instant l'impression d'avoir parler dans le vide à la vu de son ami bouche-bée au show devant lui.

\- « Le soucis vois-tu c'est qu'elle fait le spectacle… c'est impressionnant… Mais elle ne sait pas spécialement se battre avec ses pouvoirs. »  
\- « Et c'est là que vous auriez besoin de moi ? »  
\- « Un entraîneur qui résiste au feu ne lui ferait effectivement pas de mal. Le dernier est comment dire… partit le... »  
\- « Le feu au cul ! » Reprit un des agent.  
\- « C'est ça… au sens propre. » Fini l'homme poisson.

La musique se termina par un final tout feu tout flamme et un salut de Zoé comme si elle se trouvait sur une scène.

Derrière les vitres les agents se mirent à applaudir et siffler. Abe les fit déguerpir.

\- « Aller zou ! Le spectacle est fini ! »  
\- « Glissez pas sur votre bave en partant. » Ironisa Hellboy.

Plusieurs des hommes firent la moue à cette remarque.

\- « Bon aller viens je vais faire les présentation. »

Blue ouvrit la porte de la salle, faisant signe à son ami d'entrer. Ce dernier avança entraîné par sa curiosité.

\- « Zoé ! Ça a marcher. »  
\- « Quoi y m'a v... »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux

\- « Oh putain ! »

Et la jeune fille avec sa serviette de bain tenta de se cacher derrière sa barre de pôle dance prise d'une crise de timidité qui fit sourire le démon et énerva presque Abraham.

\- « Sort de là ! Depuis trois mois que tu es là que tu rêves de le rencontrer, tu as voulu attirer son attention. Il est là donc sort de là. »  
\- « Ouais d'ailleurs j'aurai une objection sur le choix de la musique. »

Dit Hellboy toujours sur un ton ironique en tirant sur son cigare.

Faire peur à cette gamine, cette « sous-Liz » l'amusait quelque peu.

Zoé sortit de derrière la barre en mettant sa serviette autour de ses épaules, avançant prudemment. Pour elle s'était une rencontre avec un héro d'enfance.  
Néanmoins elle tenta elle aussi un peu d'humour.

\- « Et encore… Abe m'a convaincu de ne pas mettre la Salsa du Démon. »

Le dit Abe se frappa une main sur le front. Il lui avait aussi dit de ne pas le dire.

La jeune fille tendit sa main vers le démon.

\- « Je suis Zoé. »

Hellboy fini sa bière d'une traite, jeta la canette derrière lui, remit son cigare en bouche et serra la main de la pyrokinésiste avec sa main de pierre, un demi-sourire à la mine aussi surprise que plein d'admiration de la jeune fille.  
Abraham une main derrière le dos croisait les doigts.

\- « Alors comme ça… c'est toi qui veut remplacer Liz. »

Zoé afficha sa surprise et essaya de répondre sans bégayer.

\- « Je… mais… Non ! J'suis pas ici pour ça… je... »  
\- « Red ! »  
\- « Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?… J'ai vu ton p'tit spectacle… Mais tu sais pas cogner c'est ça ? »

La jeune pyrokinésiste croisa les bras en se repliant sur elle-même.

\- « J'ai des lacunes qui disent. »  
\- « Je vois… Alors on va t'entraîner... »  
\- « C'est vrai ? »

Son regard plein d'espoir ne croisa que le poing de pierre du démon à pleine vitesse lui faisant faire un vol plané dans le mur derrière et provoquant la colère d'Abe tandis qu'Hellboy était mort de rire. Alors que l'homme poisson à coté de lui était outré de son comportement.

\- « RED ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ? »  
\- « HA HA HA ! Quoi ? Vouliez que je l'entraîne non ? »

Abraham grommela avant de courir vers la jeune fille.

\- « Zoé ! Ça va ? »

Red toujours pas dessaoulé la railla.

\- « Ouais ça va Zoééé ? Aller montre de quoi t'es capable ! »

Abe à peine à quelques mètres de la jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour évité une boule de flamme qui fonçait vers le démon au pas de course. Hellboy frappa dedans croyant à nouveau cogner Zoé mais son poing ne rencontra que du vent lorsque la boule de flamme se dissipa devant lui. Il regarda son poing sans comprendre.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu… OUAIIILLE ! »

Il se retourna avec une douleur à la queue, celle-ci ayant été nouer en cocarde. Il rencontra le sourire satisfait de la jeune pyrokinésiste qui le regardait de haut les bras croisés malgré sa lèvre qui saignait fortement et un bleu qui commençait déjà à se former sur tout le coté gauche de sa mâchoire.

\- « Y ont dit que je savais pas cogner pas que j'étais idiote. »  
\- « Sale petite... »

Il voulu à nouveau cogner mais entraîner par l'abus d'alcool il ne fit que tituber et Abraham se plaça entre eux pour sonner la fin des hostilités.

\- « ça suffira pour ce soir je pense ! »

Et chacun repartit de son coté en boudant. Blue soupira. Et bah ça promettait cette affaire.

C'est à ce moment que le docteur Johann Krauss entra dans la salle.

\- « Alors Agent Sapien ? Les présentations sont faites ? »  
\- « Hé bien... »

Il indiqua le mur légèrement renfoncer et le sang au sol.

\- « Ah je vois. »

De la fumée s'échappa de son scaphandre. Effectivement la situation ne s'arrangeait pas pour la cohabitation.

 

Plus tard Abraham entra dans la chambre d'Hellboy avec un tube de pommade arnica à la main. Il trouva son ami entrain de se battre avec un bandage autour de sa queue de démon.

\- « Je peux entrer ? Je t'ai apporter ça. »  
\- « Grmbl… Merci. »  
\- « … Tu sais elle veut juste faire ses preuves. »  
\- « Ah bah c'est réussi ! »

Il prit le tube de pommade.

\- « T'as comprit au moins qu'elle n'était pas comme Liz ? Et que... »  
\- « Fous moi la paix Blue. »  
\- « Ce que je veux dire c'est que... »  
\- « Fous moi la paix Blue ! »

Le ton étant plus ferme l'homme poisson s'en alla. Soupirant une dernière fois de voir son ami ouvrir une énième bière alors que les cadavres de canettes jonché déjà tout le sol de la chambre, les chats jouant joyeusement dedans.

Abe prit donc la direction de la chambre de Zoé en faisant à nouveau un détour par l'infirmerie pour y prendre une poche de glace.

Il toqua à la porte et un grommellement lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

Zoé était sur son lit assise en tailleur, une poche de glace sur la joue, visiblement entrain de bouder. La musique qui résonnait dans sa chambre ne laissant aucun doute sur son état d'esprit du moment.

« Via hell incorporated (regeneration)  
Ist you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint)  
And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation)  
Get on get on down  
There's hell to pay 'cause  
The Devil is a loser and he's my bitch  
For better or for worse and you don't care which  
The Devil is a loser and he's my bitch  
Runnin' into trouble you skitch  
He's my bitch »

\- « Hum… Je t'ai ramener une autre poche de glace. »  
\- « Erchi. »

Elle posa la précédente poche pour prendre la nouvelle. En s'asseyant sur le lit Abraham remarqua une pile de comics Hellboy qui déborder de la poubelle.

\- « Tu sais tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. »  
\- « Hum ? »  
Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.  
\- « Ch'ai touchour été fan. Et chinalement mon héro d'enchance est un gros chon alchoolique. Chympa la chournée ! »


	4. Revanche et leçon

L'homme poisson retint un rire. Ce n'était pas beau de se moquer de la façon dont la jeune fille parlait après un tel coup dans la mâchoire.  
\- « Crois moi tu ne l'as pas louper non plus. »  
\- « Mouais... »

Elle regarda dans la direction de sa corbeille qui prit feu. Abraham se leva rapidement pour mettre fin au début d'incendie en recouvrant la corbeille d'une serviette.

\- « Bon ça suffit ! »

De son coté Hellboy broyait comme à son habitude du noir.  
A quoi il en était réduit ? Battu par une gamine. Une ballerine. Parce qu'il était trop bourré pour se battre.  
Un cigare, une bière, une photo de Liz et ses chats blottit contre lui le démon pensait qu'il aurait aimer avoir les conseils de son père en ce moment même.

Faute de mieux il décida de retourner voir Abe. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord son ami était souvent de bon conseil.

En titubant il descendit jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de son père où était le bassin de Blue mais il n'y trouva personne.   
Il en ressortit et interpella un des agent qui marchait rapidement, une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

\- « Hé toi ! Tu sais où est Abe ? »  
\- « Euh aucune idée. Ah p't'être avec la nouvelle. J'crois que c'est leur soirée Docteur Who ce soir. »

L'agent allait continuer sa route mais il fut à nouveau stopper par Hellboy qui voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- « Attend… Docteur Who… La série ? »  
\- « Euh… Bah ouais. »  
\- « Abe ? Qui aurait lâcher ses bouquins pour une série tv ? »  
\- « Euh… Ouais. »

Et cette fois l'agent continua sa route laissant le démon le regard pensif devant sa bière.

\- « Faut que j'arrête la picole moi. »

Et il vida le contenu de sa canette au sol avant d'elle même la jeter sous le regard mécontent d'une femme de ménage qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Puis après avoir demander à un autre employé où était Zoé il avança d'un pas chaloupé jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière.  
Cependant il ne fit que entrouvrir la porte en entendant la conversation derrière celle-ci.  
\- « Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. Il ne s'est pas encore remit de la mort de Liz. »  
\- « Ouais enfin j'y chuis pour rien moi. Et puis Liz chi j'l'avais chonnu même pas de choucis avec Mamie on lui aurait apprit à chontrôler chon pouvoir et chuis chûre que... »  
\- « Je sais. Mais maintenant on y peut plus rien. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Abraham ramassa un des comic à peine brûler.

\- « En attendant tu devrais continuer de croire en lui. Il vaut mieux que tu ne le crois en ce moment. »

Elle prit la bande dessinée en essayant de sourire.

\- « Chi tu l'dis. »  
\- « Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral ! Nous en étions à quel épisode ? »  
\- « Chaison trois épichode chinq. »

L'homme poisson prit le coffret dvd qui été sur le dessus de la pile devant le meuble de télévision.

\- « Ah toujours avec Martha… Je préférais Rose moi. »  
\- « T'as un kiff chur les blondes auchi. »  
\- « Pas du tout ! »

Et il laissa la jeune pyrokinésiste se moquer gentiment de lui, la poussant pour la faire tomber en arrière sur le lit.  
Hellboy s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds.  
Bordel c'était vrai ! Abe regardait une série tv !  
Et il semblait effectivement bien s'entendre avec la nouvelle.

Le démon se sentait presque exclu.  
Ils avaient leurs délires à eux… sans lui. Est-ce que Abraham était venu le chercher par pitié ou parce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de lui ici ?

Pour Hellboy ceci semblait impossible que le monde est encore besoin de lui. La seule pour qui il se sentait important n'était plus. Et ce a cause de lui… de sa nature démoniaque.  
Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre, il lui fallait une bonne dose d'alcool et ses chats.

 

Tard dans la soirée Red se décida à se lever. Malgré sa gueule de bois il avait envie de voir du monde et de se changer les idées, autant aller prendre sa douche aux vestiaires du BPRD. Et il voulait voir aussi si les rares affaires qu'il avait laisser ici étaient toujours dans son casier.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite quand il vit les divers agents s'éloigner quand il s'approcha des casiers.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ? »

Aucune réponse…   
Mais quand il ouvrit son casier il se prit en pleine poire un gant de boxe à ressort !  
Le démon recula sous la surprise et se massa la joue plus par réflexe que parce qu'il avait vraiment mal, regardant le gant qui gisait maintenant au sol.  
C'était un gant de boxe en mousse, une bêtise de farce et attrape.

\- « OK ! Qui a fait cette conner... »

Devant les agents qui sortait du vestiaire en essayant de dissimuler leur fou rire il eut une illumination. Zoé !

Après avoir toquer à sa porte la jeune fille n'était visiblement pas dans sa chambre.

\- « Si vous cherchez Zoé elle doit être dans l'bureau du Professeur Broom pour sa leçon. »  
\- « Sa leçon ? »  
\- « Bah ouais vu qu'elle y connaît rien en paranormal Abe lui apprend des truc… j'le plaint. »

Hellboy remercia l'agent qui lui avait fournit l'information et reprit la direction du bureau de son père.

Il y trouva effectivement la jeune fille et Blue dans deux fauteuils face à face, l'homme poisson un livre à la main, Zoé assise en travers du fauteuil la tête penché sur l'accoudoir.

\- « Essaye de réfléchir ! »  
\- « Mais je sais plus ! »

Abraham soupira en relisant son livre.

\- « Les Fées des Dents vivent particulièrement dans… dans… »  
\- « Ton cul ? »  
\- « ZOE ! »  
\- « Pardon. »

Elle tenta de calmer son rire avant de reprendre.

\- « Si je sais ! Dans.. ah un machin… le truc là... »

Abe leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Le bidule ? »

Elle lui envoya un coussin en se remettant en tailleur sur le fauteuil.

\- « Te fous pas d'moi !… Non mais je sais que ça a un nom de gâteau. »

L'alarme d'urgence du BPRD se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce.  
Blasé, l'homme poisson reposa son livre sur une pile et grommela en passant devant Hellboy.

\- « Elle pense qu'à manger ! Ça vous fait un point commun ! »  
\- « Hé ! » Protesta le démon.

La jeune pyrokinésiste suivit Abraham tout en continuant de réfléchir à voix haute.

\- « Fées des dents originaire de… de… un gâteau… Paris-Brest ? »

Déjà dans le couloir Abe répondit de loin.

\- « C'est pas ça ! »  
\- « Baba au rhum ? Originaire de la route du rhum ? »

au grommellement de l'homme poisson ça ne devait pas être la bonne réponse non plus.

Red rattrapa Zoé par l'épaule avant qu'elle ne franchisse le couloir, lui montrant le gant de boxe a ressort qu'il tenait dans sa main de pierre.

\- « Hé ! C'est un coup de toi ça non ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire, son énorme bleu toujours visible sur le visage qu'elle pointa du doigt.

\- « Hého c'est pas cher payer pour hier. »

Et elle s'en alla laissant le démon se gratter la tête. Fallait avouer qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort la veille.  
Mais d'un autre coté il continuait de ne pas supporter que quelqu'un remplace Liz ici !

En traversant à son tour le couloir il croisa le docteur Johann Krauss qui remarqua le gant de boxe farce et attrape dans la main d'Hellboy.

\- « Ah je vois que vous avez fait les frais d'une farce de l'Agent Sucric, Agent Red. »  
\- « ça lui prend souvent ce genre de connerie ? »  
\- « Oh oui et encore là elle a été gentille… Et vous ne connaissez pas la grand-mère. »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Je disais : bonne mission Agent Hellboy ! »

Et le Bocal s'en alla rapidement laissant une fois de plus le démon perplexe. Il avait du mal à reconnaître le BPRD depuis son retour et l'arrivée de Zoé.

 

Devant le faux camion benne qui leur servait de moyen de transport la dite Zoé se mit à sautiller devant Abe.

\- « JE SAIS LE GATEAU ! Fées des dents origine Forêt Noire ! »

L'homme poisson lui tapota la tête comme il l'aurait fait avec un chiot.

\- « Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Hellboy ironisa en passant à coté d'eux. Il en avait un peu marre d'être à part de leur conversation.

\- « Encore un peu et elle te sortait l'mille-feuilles et la chocolatine. »

Zoé le reprit.

\- « On dit pain au chocolat ! »  
\- « ça t'arrive de pas être contrariante ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- « Rarement. »


	5. Première mission

Abraham ne cacha pas son étonnement.

\- « Red ? Tu viens avec nous ? »  
\- « Non j'viens en touriste. Bah ouais j'viens avec vous ! J'vais pas vous laisser faire des conneries non plus ? »

Une fois de plus si Abe avait pu il aurait sourit. Revoir Hellboy avec l'équipement du BPRD était bon signe. Ça voulait dire qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête.

Sur la route le démon reprenait en main ses armes, retrouvant les munitions qu'il faisait lui même à l'époque. Il se sentait observer mais chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers Zoé elle faisait mine de regarder ailleurs assise comme une petite fille sage sur son tabouret ses mains se cramponnant de chaque cotés de celui-ci.

En préparant son propre équipement Abraham observait la scène autant curieux qu'amusé de voir ces deux là s'apprivoiser.

\- « ça te dirait pas de profiter du trajet pour réviser un peu ? »  
\- « hum ? Ah oui. » 

Et sagement la brunette prit dans son sac-a-dos aux pieds du tabouret un des gros et vieux livre poussiéreux dont Abe était le spécialiste. Toutefois ce dernier s'approcha d'elle sortant de derrière le livre le comic Hellboy qu'elle lisait en cachette.

\- « Oups... »  
\- « J'ai dit réviser. »

Red ricana. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir une groupie. Et… sans doute que c'était plus ou moins le cas. En y pensant il ouvrit a nouveau une canette de bière, se levant pour prendre la BD que Blue avait poser sur la table devant les claviers des divers ordinateurs équipé dans le camion.

\- « J'déteste ces bandes dessinées, y ratent toujours les yeux. »  
\- « Et le poids. »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Tu fais vachement plus maigre dans les comics. »

Surprit de la remarque il regarda tour a tour son ventre et l'illustration de la BD.

\- « Le prend pas mal Red ça doit être la bière qui... »

Hellboy lui fit signe de se taire.

\- « ça va Blue en rajoute pas une couche. »

Le faux camion poubelle arriva enfin à destination en bordure de la ville. Rien qu'au aboiements et aux cages visible depuis l'extérieur on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un chenil.

La porte du camion s'abaissa et le démon une nouvelle canette a la main jeta un regard sur la nouvelle recrue qui s'était placer entre lui et Abraham. Puis il sourit en coin, la jeune fille ayant au lieu du gilet tactique recommander pour les missions un perfecto jaune moutarde par dessus ses habits noir.  
Cette note de couleur et de provocation envers la tenue de procédure amusait Red il devait bien l'avouer. Liz elle avait adopter la tenue recommander, tenant à faire les choses dans les règles. Il faut dire qu'avant qu'elle ne maîtrise relativement bien son don quand elle venait sur le terrain finalement elle n'était qu'une humaine normale avec juste un entraînement de tir et de combat. Pas de super résistance ou force surhumaine. Elle prenait donc ses précautions.

Les agents eux en costards étaient devant l'entrée du chenil.

\- « Très bien vous êtes arriver. Red, Blue et Yellow allumez vos positionneurs. »  
\- « Yellow ? »

Hellboy haussa à nouveau sourcil vers ses deux coéquipiers. L'homme poisson allait répondre mais la jeune fille le devança.

\- « Bah oui… Yellow… comme le feu. »

Dit elle en montrant la couleur de sa veste. Blasée le démon lui fit signe de se taire et elle fit la moue.

Un autre agent parla dans le microphone de sa veste pour prévenir ses collègues.

\- « Maintenez le périmètres de sécurité on vous amène Red, Blue et Yellow. »  
\- « Go go Power Rangers ! »

Commença à chanter la jeune fille en avançant, faisant sur l'air du générique quelques geste de karaté aussi clichés que ratés.

\- « Oh elle va s'calmer Megazord. »

Zoé se retourna vers le démon pour lui faire un câlin en souriant, il sursauta en écartant les bras pour ne pas la toucher, trop surprit par le geste.

\- « Enfin quelqu'un qui a des références. »

Abraham croisa les bras en soupirant.

\- « J'y peux rien si c'est nul les Powers Rangers c'est le même scénario à tout les épisodes. »  
\- « T'as toujours rien comprit au concept… et toi lâche moi. »

Il poussa de sa main de pierre la jeune fille qui semblait à nouveau faire une crise de timidité au contact de sa grande main.

L'agent en tête des autres reprit la parole.

\- « On a pas eut le temps d'évacuer tout les animaux. Une créature encore non identifier ça serait attaquer aux animaux dans la zone des félins avant de s'en prendre au gardien. »  
\- « QUOI ? »  
\- « QUI A OSE FAIRE DU MAL A DES CHATS ? »

Hellboy et Zoé croisèrent leurs regards surprit d'avoir parler presque en même temps. Abe les observa du coin de l'oeil. Au moins ça leur faisait un point commun.

Le petit groupe avança à pas plus rapides jusqu'aux grilles, Red jeta derrière lui une énième canette et vérifia son revolver jetant un coup d'oeil perplexe à Zoé qui se mit à faire de même comme si elle cherchait à l'imité.

\- « Je pense que je vais rester ici, chercher des renseignements. »

Dit Abraham en faisant signe a l'agent qui portait sa caisse de livres de la poser sur le muret en face de lui.

\- « Comme au bon vieux temps. Gamine si tu comptes venir reste près d'moi. »  
\- « ça faudra pas lui dire deux fois... »  
\- « Quoi Blue ? »  
\- « Rien ! Rien je réfléchissais à voix haute. »

Il étouffa un rire, d'autres agents se retenant clairement de rire eux aussi au regard énervée de la brunette qui dans le dos du démon faisait signe à Abe de fermer sa grande gueule.

Les grilles se refermèrent derrière eux. Armes aux poings ils avancèrent prudemment dans l'allée de box vides.  
A la croisée d'une autre allée Hellboy se stoppa sans prévenir la jeune fille qui se cogna dans son dos.

\- « Aie ! »  
\- « Hé j't'ai dit de rester près d'moi pas d'me coller. »  
\- « Bah prévient quand tu t'arrêtes aussi. »

Elle se frotta le nez en rangeant son pistolet sous la moue moqueuse du démon. Elle était une boule de nerfs.

\- « Là bas ! »  
\- « OU CA ? »

Dit elle en se retournant dans la direction indiqué y lançant une boule de feu comme si elle lancer kaméhaméha. Voyant qu'elle n'avait visiblement rien toucher pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à toucher. Elle croisa a nouveau le visage moqueur du démon.

\- « Nerveuse hein ? »  
\- « N… Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Mais le fait qu'elle prenait feu en serrant les poing s'énervant contre son ancien héro d'adolescence prouvait le contraire.

 

De son coté une main tendu vers la grille et l'autre tenant un livre, Blue appela ses coéquipiers sur le canal radio.

\- « Les amis je pense qu'on aurait dut prévoir un canari. »

La jeune fille lui répondit en se creusant les méninges.

\- « Attend ça me dit quelque chose… Les canaris ça fait peur à un truc… Les trolls… non… c'est un truc de marionnettes… les coboldes… non… LES FRAGGLES ROCK ! »  
\- « Bravo Zoé je te donne un bon point. » Dit Abe.  
\- « Saloperies de bouffeurs de chats. » Reprit le démon.  
\- « Ouais moi aussi je les préféré dans la série avec Doc et Sprocket. »  
\- « Ouais ce chien était marrant. »

L'homme poisson toussota pour récupéré l'attention de ses amis avant que ceci ne parte en débat télévisuelle.

\- « Le tout pour vous va être de le retrouver. Quand ils ne sont pas à tailles humaine ils ont la manie de se cacher dans les conduits d'aérations. »

La jeune pyrokinésiste et le démon ouvrirent donc l'oeil… et auraient préféré ne pas voir ce qu'il croisèrent au sol… le demi cadavre d'un chat. Avec un cri choqué Zoé se retourna en se cachant le visage. Par automatisme ? Malgré lui ? Parce qu'il compatissait ? Red l'a ramena contre lui, sa main de pierre sur sa tête dans un geste rassurant.

\- « L'enfoiré… Blue ! Je croyais que ces salopard avaler les chatons tout rond. »  
\- « C'est le cas pourquoi ? »  
\- « Parce qu'on a devant nous un demi-chat. »  
\- « Ah ça c'est pas normal. »  
\- « On suit la traînée d'sang qu'il a laisser en espérant tomber dessus. »  
\- « OK. »

Hellboy pencha la tête vers la brunette.

\- « ça va ? »  
\- « O… Ouais... »

Elle effaça d'un revers de manche ses larmes qui menacer de couler et reprit sa respiration pour suivre le démon.

\- « Tu sais pour faire ce boulot va falloir t'endurcir. »  
\- « Je sais mais… avant de venir au BPRD j'ai perdu mon chat. »  
\- « Désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- « Il était vieux… il est mort dans son sommeil, au chaud dans son panier, au moins il a pas souffert. »

Bizarrement Red se sentit soudain nettement moins hostile envers la nouvelle recrue. L'amour des chats peut rapprocher bien des gens.

Un « GLANG » les fit sursauter et presser le pas dans une direction, sous une sorte de préau où étaient d'autres box vide… d'animaux vivants, d'autres demi cadavres de chats jonchant le sol. Et accrocher sur une des poutre du préau était le fraggle rock sous sa véritable apparence.

\- « L'enflure ! »  
\- « Hé ! Salaud ! Regarde un peu par ici ! »

Le fraggle regarda le démon à l'appel de celui-ci.

Déjà d'un fraggle rock est pour nous d'allure bien repoussante celui-ci était encore pire, semblant complètement fou. Il descendit laborieusement vers eux. Les yeux vitreux semblant voir des choses invisibles, agitant ces mains comme si il essayait de les toucher.

\- « Vous les entendez vous aussi ? »  
\- « Entendre quoi ? »  
\- « Les voix ! Les voix elles sont pas que dans ma tête j'le sais… et elles parlent… elles parlent tout l'temps. »  
\- « Et elles te disent de bouffer des demi chats ? »

Il éclata de rire à la question d'Hellboy.

\- « Délicieux petits chats ! Délice ! Délice ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH »

PAN

Il prit feu au moment même où Red venait de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête.

Le démon et la pyrokinésiste croisèrent leurs regards. Ils avaient eut la même réaction de tuer ce mangeur de chats. Ces mots leurs étaient insupportable.

Sur le canal radio Abe s'inquiéta.

\- « Tout va bien ? »


	6. Entraînement

Hellboy répondit.

\- « Problème réglé pouvez venir évacuer l'cadavre. »

Puis il s'adressa à Zoé qui fixait à nouveau les chats morts.

\- « Aller viens là toi. »

Il avait crut comprendre qu'elle était assez tactile. Et effectivement à peine il lui tendit sa main de pierre qu'elle se blottit contre lui pour retourner à la grille.

Encore une de ces différences avec Liz. Elle avait apprit à être assez solitaire, n'aimant pas tellement les contacts physiques toujours par peur de blesser quelqu'un à cause de ses flammes qu'elle maîtrisait extrêmement mal. 

Abraham avait sans doute raison sur ce point. Zoé et Liz étaient le jour et la nuit au niveau de leurs personnalités.  
Ça ne changeait pas le point de vu du démon sur la question, le BPRD pour lui tentait quand même de remplacer Elizabeth et ça il ne l'accepterai jamais.

Mais malgré son taux d'alcoolémie les réflexes avaient la vie dures. Et le démon se stoppa net, quelque chose n'allait pas... des bruits... des présences... La jeune fille se détacha quelque peu de lui en enflammant ses poings elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son hero d'adolescence avait vu mais elle se doutait qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour rien. Et la menace ne tarda pas à se montrer. six autres fraggles sous leurs véritables formes avançaient en traînants les pattes.

\- « Ok Abe y sont un peu plus nombreux que prévu. »  
\- « Ils ne sont pas censés se déplacer en meute. »

Mais avant que l'homme poisson ne réponde autre chose à son ami celui-ci tirait dans le tas tandis que la brunette essayait de cramer le fraggle qui s'approchait d'elle.  
Deux autres l’agrippèrent pas les bras et bien qu'elle s'enflamma totalement en leur criant de dégager, les créatures n'avaient que faire de leurs membres en feu et la maintenait.

Soudain Zoé se sentit tirer d'un coup sec en arrière, soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hellboy qui de sa grande main de pierre la tenait fermement et l'installa assise sur une de ses épaule, gardant sa main sur ses jambes pour la maintenir en place pendant qu'il tirait dans le tas en tournant sur lui même.

\- « Ok fait un cercle de feu autour de nous. Très petit. »

\- « T'es sûr ? »  
\- « Fait le ! »  
\- « les voiiix ! Vous entendez les voix ? »

A court de munitions le démon assomma le fraggle d'un coup de crosse.

La jeune fille exécuta le cercle de flamme le rapetissant sous les ordres de Red.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne craignait le feu mais les créatures elles se consumaient, se tordants de douleurs continuant d’évoquer les voix dans leurs têtes.  
Le dernier fraggle à terre Hellboy tapota sa nouvelle coéquipière de sa main de pierre.

\- « Tu fais du jolie boulot quand tu veux. »  
\- « M... merci. »

Rouge comme une pivoine la jeune fille bredouillait ses mots.

\- « Tout va bien? »

S'inquiéta Abraham.

\- « Nikel mais y résistaient aux balles les salauds. »

Ils retournèrent vers la grille, l'homme poisson ne cacha pas son étonnement de voir sa petite protégée sur l'épaule du démon. Ce dernier la reposa au sol.

A la lumière vive Abe s'amusa de voir le rouge aux joues de Zoé. Toutefois inquiet il courut la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Tu vas bien ? »  
\- « O...ouais... »  
\- « Moi aussi j'vais bien merci de demander. »

Ironisa Hellboy tandis que les agents autour d'eux déambulaient rapidement pour nettoyer la zone.

\- « Des fraggles n'ont normalement pas ce type de comportements. »  
\- « Bah eux ils l'avaient. » Répondit Zoé.  
\- « Y parlaient de voix dans leurs têtes. T'as pas ça dans tes bouquins Blue ? »  
\- « Y faut que j'étudie la question. »

Dit Abraham en retournant vers le camion en emportant lui même sa caisse de livres dans le but de commencer à se renseigner sur la route.

La brunette elle, se tourna vers son héro d'adolescence.

\- « Merci. »  
\- « Hum ? »  
\- « De pas m'avoir laisser tomber. »  
\- « Ah... hum.. »

Il était presque surprit. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas remercier gentiment. 

Dans le camion, au retour le démon se ralluma un cigare, observant Zoé. Elle l'intriguait.

Aussi enfin de retour au BPRD il se décida à aller la voir dans sa chambre, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte appuyer sur sa main de pierre, une nouvelle canette de bière dans son autre main.

\- « Hé gamine. »

La jeune pyrokinésiste assise sur son lit releva la tête d'un gros livre poussiéreux certainement prêter par Abraham et qui apparemment parlait de l'histoire des hauts-elfes du Moyen-Âge à la Renaissance.

\- « Tu veux toujours que je t'entraîne ? »

D'abord surprise elle ne tarda pas à lever les bras pour balancer derrière elle le vieille ouvrage avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- « Tout pour échapper aux révisions ! »  
\- « Amène toi. »

Une fois dans le couloir Hellboy se retourna plusieurs fois pour voir si Zoé suivait. Elle marchait calmement derrière lui comme une petite fille sage. Ce qui… était étrange vu ses farces habituelles. Le démon avait crut remarquer qu'en sa présence elle devenait timide.  
Il avait d'abord mit ça sur le fait de son apparence et de sa carrure. Quel petit nouveau du BPRD n'avait jamais été impressionner ? Red savait parfaitement que lui et Abe faisait office de « bizutage » pour les nouveaux, les anciens se moquant ouvertement de leurs réactions à la première rencontre.

Arriver à la salle d'entraînement Hellboy jeta un œil vers la barre de Pôle Dance. Non il ne se ferait jamais à la présence de cet objet ici.

Puis il tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la salle où était accrocher quelques punching-balls il s'y avança et passa sa main de pierre sur un de ceux qui était immuniser aux flammes.

\- « Bon… Les poings en feu et tu vas t'échauffer à frapper là dessus. »  
\- « C'est tout ? » S'étonna Zoé.  
\- « J'veux voir si t'arrive à cogner dur en maintenant tes flammes. »

Elle haussa les épaules et enflamma ses poings.

La jeune fille commença à frapper le sac tandis que le démon le retenait sans aucun mal de sa main de pierre, ayant jeter sa canette déjà vide dans un coin de la pièce il s’allumait à présent nonchalamment un cigare.  
\- « Pourquoi t’as voulu rejoindre le BPRD ? »

Zoé haussa les épaules tout en continuant de frapper.

\- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
\- « On vient rarement ici comme au club med. Celui qui a été recruté avec toi s’est barré et pas toi. »  
\- « Y a deux raisons... »

Elle se mit à frapper plus fort, un peu comme si elle passait ses nerfs crachant ses paroles.

\- « Le meurtre non résolu de mes parents. C’est d’la connerie ! Un simple voleur qui les aurait tabasser. Papa lui aurait roussi l’poil avant qu’il n’est le temps de lever le petit doigt. »

Toujours en retenant le sac Red tira sur son cigare en haussant un sourcil d’étonnement.

\- « Ton père aussi était pyrokinésiste ? »  
\- « On l’est tous dans la famille. »

Elle fit une pause dans ses coups.

\- « T’as pas lu mon dossier ? »

Hellboy ironisa en tirant à nouveau sur son cigare.

\- « J’suis pas bon en paperasserie, raconte j’verrai mieux l’affaire. Et frappe là dedans j’t’ai pas dit d’arrêter. »

Avec un demi sourire Zoé raconta son histoire.

\- « On est tous pyrokinésiste dans la famille. On a une longue lignée dans les Freak Show etc ou on faisait passer ça pour de la prestidigitation. L’avantage de ça c’est que les magiciens sont pas censés révéler leurs secrets du coup on est relativement pénards. »

Le démon recracha la fumée de son cigare en se disant qu’effectivement ce n’était pas une mauvaise planque. Il y repenserai devant la Piste Aux Etoiles.

\- « On était revenus voir mamie ici avec mes parents. Elle est pyrokinésiste aussi mais elle a reprit avec mon papy la ferme de ses beaux-parents à leurs morts et puis ils se trouvaient devenu trop vieux pour le monde actuelle du music-hall. »  
\- « Wouah... »

La brunette fit la moue au ton désintéresser d’Hellboy.

\- « Bref on devait signer pour une nouvelle tournée sur le territoire américain après quelques temps en Europe. Quelque chose a attaquer mes parents. Je sais juste que c’est pas humain sinon il ou elle aurait fini carboniser. Mais on a rien trouver… les flics qui savaient pas pour la pyrokinésie on dit « vol qui à mal tourner » et se sont pas casser l’cul. »  
\- « Et tu veux retrouver la créature qui as tuer tes parents ? Tu te prends pour Batman ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

\- « C’est pas ma priorité mais j’me suis dit que j’aurai plus de chance de buter ce fils de pute en rejoignant le BPRD. Pis… Abe est sympa et… bref si ça me plaît plus comme job rien ne m’empêche de rejoindre un cirque hein ? »  
\- « C’est pas faux. Et la seconde raison ? »

Zoé ne répondit plus se concentrant soudainement sur le punching-balls.

\- « La seconde raison ? »


	7. Maria Sucric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention c'est l'arrivée de mamie Maria...

Devant son manque de réponse, Red d’une seul main lui bloqua les bras, lui faisant relever le visage vers lui d’un seul de ses doigt de pierre.

\- « Seconde raison ? »

Rouge pivoine la brunette se mordit la lèvre avant d’avouer tout bas.

\- « J’ai toujours été une de tes fan. »

Le démon avait l’impression qu’une enclume venait de lui tomber sur les cornes. AH ! Bah il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à celle là !

Certes ! Il l’impressionnait, elle lisait ses comics mais… comme beaucoup de monde au final et encore plus depuis qu’il était connu du grand public. Il s’était amuser à sous entendre qu’elle était un peu groupie mais… de là à rejoindre le BPRD pour ça.

Il l’a relâcha presque gêné à son tour et essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- « T’étais pas encore au courant que j’avais quitter ce job ? »  
\- « Si, mais j’me suis dit… que y avait au moins une chance pour que tu reviennes et la preuve t’es là. Et puis ce que tu faisais avait l’air si génial que je voulais porter ma pierre à l’édifice. Puis… je me suis liée d’amitié avec Abe. »

Zoé chercha ses mots alors que Red venait de se retourner pour tenir à nouveau le punching-balls.

\- « Et je sais que c’est un sujet sensible et que tu risques de me renvoyer dans le mur mais pas en tant que fan ou groupie, humainement vraiment j’ai eut beaucoup de peine quand Abraham m’a apprit pour le décès de Liz. Elle avait l’air de quelqu’un de génial, j’avais peu de photos d’elle dans les magasines elle détestait être photographier je sais. Pourtant j’ai vu ses travaux photos que Abe a garder et elle était super douée. Et vraiment j’me dis si elle avait pu rencontrer ma famille et tout… enfin on aurait pu lui apprendre à vraiment maîtriser sa pyrokinésie pleinement et j’aurai adorée partager ça avec elle. J’suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle avait dit ses paroles un peu rapidement craignant le poing de pierre à nouveau en pleine face mais le démon ne fit que pousser un soupir sans se retourner.

\- « Merci... »

Le ton était aussi douloureux que sincère.

Les poings désenflammés, la jeune fille se rapprocha de son idole d’adolescence.

\- « ça va ? »

Le regard triste, Hellboy se retourna enfin à nouveau vers elle, la dévisageant à nouveau.

Sans doute qu’il l’avait mal juger.  
Et il y avait une tel fatalité à sa situation. Même si Liz avait rencontrer Zoé ça n’aurait rien changer à l’issue fatale de sa grossesse démoniaque.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien reprocher à la jeune fille si sincère dans ses paroles.

Gamine groupie pleine de bonne volontée et de bons sentiments avec une bonne pointe de sale caractère aussi soupe au lait que lui. Red remit son doigt de pierre sous le menton de la brunette avec un sourire presque attendrit.

\- « Ouais… T’es un sacré numéro toi. »

Elle répondit par un sourire et une vanne.

\- « En représentation tout les soir, un spectacle unique, venez nombreux. »

Ils échangèrent un rire.

\- « OK ! Rallume tes poings. On a pas fini l’entraînement et y a du boulot ! »

Excitée comme une puce la jeune pyrokinésistes sautilla jusque à un poste radio qui était poser sur une table plus loin.

\- « Je met de la musique ! »  
\- « Zoé non ! »  
\- « Mais c’est pour me motivé ! »  
\- « Zoé j’ai dit non ! »

Trop tard.

« Attaquons l'exercice pour défaire les Huns   
M'ont-ils donné leurs fils ? Je n'en vois pas un   
Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes   
Mais jusqu'au bout et coup par coup   
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous 

Comme la flèche qui vibre   
Et frappe en... plein coeur   
En trouvant l'équilibre   
Vous serez vainqueurs   
Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes   
Mais envers et contre tout   
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous »

Le démon se plaqua sa grande main de pierre sur le front. Fut une époque il avait de l’autorité non ?

 

A partir de ce moment les choses devinrent beaucoup plus simples.

Abraham était le premier heureux de voir que Red et Zoé s’entendaient enfin bien. Quoi que parfois la relation vu leurs deux caractères étaient quelques peu explosives… C’est pas comme si ils avaient renouveler un certain nombre de vitres, matériel de bureau et de sport… seul la barre de pôle dance semblait résister aux entraînements.  
Mais… mais qu’importe ! Il avait enfin fini de récupéré les anciens épisodes de « Docteur Who » alors… dieu que c’était addictif cette série.

 

Le nouveau quotidien du BPRD plaisait assez au démon. La jeune pyrokinésiste avait foutu à elle seule un grand coup de pied dans cette fourmilière et l’ambiance était beaucoup plus détendu dans une bonne humeur contagieuse. Red aurait aimer que son père ai pu voir ça, sans doute qu’il aurait beaucoup apprécier la petite boule d’énergie qu’était Zoé.

Johann Krauss en revanche si il ne pouvait nier l’efficacité de la nouvelle recrue et du retour de l’agent Hellboy ne savait plus vraiment où donner du bocal entre les entraînements musclés de ces deux là et les dégâts de leurs divers blagues.

Et encore… il savait que « le pire » était à venir dans les prochains jours… en solex avec une remorque de victuailles de la campagne.

Pour l’instant il avait d’autres chats à fouetter ! 

Une autre mission avait appeler le BPRD à passer à l’action contre un troll devenu fou qui menacer les fondations d’un pont. Lui aussi comme les fraggles disait entendre des voix dans sa tête. Cela intriguait beaucoup le scientifique.

 

Si on calculait bien, ça faisait une bonne semaine que Red et Yellow avaient fait la paix et s’entraînaient… généralement avec de la musique Disney qui résonnait dans tout le BPRD.

En passant dans un des couloir Hellboy haussa un sourcil en voyant certains des agents pressé le pas ainsi. Comme un vent de panique venait de souffler dans le BPRD. C’était soudain et inhabituel, comme si tous se préparaient en riant ou anxieusement à quelque chose.

Red décida de suivre d’où venait cette agitation, n’ayant pas croiser les autres membre du groupe. Ses pas le conduire vers les garages. Il y avait un petit attroupement où était déjà Abe, Zoé et il entendait le Dr Krauss s'engueuler avec une personne dont la voix lui était inconnu.  
\- « Madame Sucric ! Pour la énième fois je vous répète que vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici à votre guise sans accréditation ! »  
\- « Oh la ferme le boche ! Les schleu ont jamais réussi à m'interdire de passer sur un pont alors tu crois pas qu'tu vas m'interdire de rentrer ici non ! »

La voix était celle d'une vieille femme. Il ne la connaissait pas mais rien qu'à sa façon de tenir tête à un allemand il l'appréciait déjà et pouvait voir de où il était de la fumée d'énervement s'échapper du scaphandre de Johann Krauss.

Le démon s'avança tandis que d'autres agents prenaient la poudre d'escampette devant les râleries de la petite vieille.

Il s'agissait d'une petite femme voûtée se tenant sur une canne, elle portait une robe grise et un fichu sur la tête, dès qu'elle parlait on ne lui voyait plus qu'une dent de devant bien visible.

La femme leva la tête vers Red nullement impressionner et se tourna vers Zoé.

\- « Alors c'est lui l'grand machin rouge ? »

Avec un sourire gênée avant que le démon n'est le temps de protester la brunette fit les présentations.

\- « Euh… Mamie j'te présente Hellboy on le surnomme aussi Red. Red… j'te présente ma mamie Maria. »  
\- « Pour moi y reste un grand machin rouge. »  
\- « Et pour moi votre présence reste non autoriser ici sans accrédi... »  
\- « Oh la ferme le schleu ! »

Dit-elle en frappant avec sa canne sur le haut du scaphandre. Hellboy éclata de rire en applaudissant.

\- « Je ne vous permet pas ! »

Mais Johann parlait définitivement dans le vide. Et la grand-mère en agitant sa canne donna ses ordres aux agents qui à une certaine distance de sécurité d'éventuelles coups de béquilles regardaient le spectacle.

\- « Hé vous les jeunes là ! Au lieu d'glander venez décharger la remorque ! Bougez vous les noix bon d'là ! Ah mais que ça va t'y mal quand ça va pas bien ! Déjà qui roulent tous comme des fous sur s'te route ! »

C'est seulement a ce moment que le démon réalisa que derrière la mamie était un vieux solex au quel était attacher une petite remorque pleine a craquée de divers paquets.

\- « T'en a encore trop ramener Mamie. »  
\- « Mais non ! Je leur fais pas confiance à la bouffe fournit par le gouvernement. Là j't'ai ramener du fromage de chèvre et puis je sais pas Le Grand Machin Rouge ! T'aime ça l'sanglier ? Parce que j'en ai ramener tout un quartier. »

Un peu surprit de la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui le démon répliqua.

\- « Euh ouais mais je proteste pour le Grand Machin Rouge ! »  
\- « Pourquoi ? T'as un p'tit machin rouge ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à celle là Red ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son de sortit. Il jeta un regard incrédule vers Abe comme si il attendait à la fois des explications ou une aide de ce dernier. Mais l'homme poisson remercier juste son anatomie qui ne lui permettait pas de sourire, il n'avait ainsi qu'à se retenir de rire sans qu'un sourire en coin ne le trahisse. 

Sans se soucier de cela Maria continua son inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait ramener.

\- « Tiens Abraham j't'ai ramener des œufs, deux semaines que j'les ai laisser pourrir dans la chambre froide… bon faut dire que ces derniers jours y faisait trente degrés là dedans. »  
\- « Merci beaucoup madame. »

Dit Blue en prenant le panier d'osier où était les œufs d'une odeur repoussante.

Le démon se pencha vers lui en chuchotant.

\- « Trente degrés dans la... »  
\- «  Red cherche pas à comprendre t'as pas encore vu sa ferme toi. »

Ah…  
Une fois de plus Hellboy se sentait un peu exclu.

La vieille femme se tourna vers Johann Krauss.

\- « Bon et pour vous j'ai rien ramener hein. Vous avez assez bouffer sur notre dos en quarante. »

Le Dr Krauss partit en grommelant fulminant dans son scaphandre faisant de gros nuages de fumée au dessus de lui.


	8. Mamie Maria VS le BPRD

\- « Et alors ? BOUGEZ VOUS BON D’LA ! VA PAS SE DECHARGER TOUTE SEULE LA REMORQUE ! »

Et sous le ton autoritaire de la grand-mère tout le monde s’exécuta, Red y comprit attrapant avec sa grande main de pierre le quartier de sanglier.

Tous s’en allant avec les victuailles, Maria enfin seule avec sa petite fille se tourna vers cette dernière.

\- « Hum… Alors ? Toi et ton Machin Rouge ? »  
\- « Mamie ! »  
\- « Non mais vous vous protégez au moins ? »

La brunette soupira.

\- « Mamie... »  
\- « Oh ça va hein j’en ai fait avant toi des galipettes ! Mon vieux ! Fut un temps ou j’ressemblais plus a Deauville qu’à Verdun tu sais. »

Zoé éclata de rire.

\- « Je sais Mamie. Mais sérieux… non y a rien c’est mon coéquipier s’tout. »  
\- « Et bah pourtant avec ce que t’étais en kiff comme disent les jeunes. Ah j’t’en ai payer des comics pour ton dimanche. »

La jeune fille rit au ton employé par sa grand-mère.

Dans le couloir, l’un portant le sanglier et l’autre son panier d’oeufs pourris, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, Hellboy se décida à briser la glace.

\- « Alors comme ça toi qui n’aimait pas sortir du bureau tu pars en vacances à la ferme ? »  
\- « J’ai pas vraiment eut le choix figure toi. T’as vu cette furie qu’est la grand-mère de Zoé ? »  
\- « Ah c’est certain que les allemands ont dut en voir avec elle en quarante. »  
\- « Oui… y ont vu le fond de son étang par exemple. »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Rien. »

Le démon reprit correctement le quartier de viande qui lui glisser des mains et réengagea la conversation.

\- « Mais pourtant elle est pas équiper en aquarium grand standing la mémé ? Ou alors y t’on mit une piscine gonflable pour que t’aille là bas ? »

Blue soupira avec une moue à l’humour de son meilleur ami.

\- « Non elle a un étang. Elle a été gentille elle y a même jeter un lit de camp au besoin. Et l’eau est propre. Et depuis qu’elle à draguer les squelettes qui étaient au fond l’endroit est devenu parfaitement acceptable. »  
\- « Attend tu déconnes ? »  
\- « Non, non… ça t’aurai plu, certains avaient encore les casques « SS » »

Red stoppa un instant sa marche ouvrant de grands yeux tout en haussant les sourcils.  
Ah ouais quand même !  
Il sentait qu’il allait l’apprécier la grand-mère !

Ou pas… Quand elle passa derrière eux, lui filant un grand coup de canne dans le bas du dos.

\- « Alors ! L’Grand Machin Rouge ! Et toi quand est-ce que tu viens à la ferme ? Ça t’ferai du bien un peu d’air. Pas rester ici avec leur clim. Que d’l’air en boite tout ça. »  
\- « Outchhh… J’y penserai. »

La mamie s’énerva.

\- « T’y pensera pas ! Tu viendras pis c’est tout dit ! Pis tu viendras avec nous à la messe. »

Elle donna un coup de coude à sa petite fille.

\- « Y va en tirer une gueule le curé bon d’là ! Ha ha ha ha ! »

Et les deux femmes partirent en fous rires en les dépassant dans le couloir.

Malgré son anatomie qui ne le lui permettait pas on devinait son sourire dans la voix d’Abe.

\- « T’es bon pour aller à la ferme aussi... »  
\- « Je… Merde mais elle est tout l’temps comme ça ? »

L’alarme retentit dans le couloir indiquant qu’ils étaient demander sur une nouvelle mission, le démon lâcha le quartier de viande.

\- « Ah ! Bon bah on y va. »  
\- « RED ATTENTION ! »  
\- « Qu... »

BLAF !

Il se ramassa une boule de feu de la taille d’une mandarine en pleine tronche, le surprenant plus qu’autre chose.

\- « Mais qu’est-ce que... »  
\- « TU CROIS QUAND MEME PAS QUE TU VAS LAISSER CA PARTERRE ? MAL-ELEVE ! A LA CUISINE TOUT D’SUITE ! »

L’homme poisson ne se fit pas prier et pressa le pas dans la direction indiqué alors que Maria avançait en frappant le sol avec sa canne.  
Johann Krauss sortit d’une des porte, tentant de s’interposer entre la vieille femme et le démon.

\- « Madame Sucric ! Nos agents doivent aller en mission ! Et comprenez que vous n’êtes pas autoriser à... »

A nouveau elle lui frappa sur le bocal avec sa béquille.

\- « LA FERME LE SCHLEU ! » s’adressant au démon « TOI ! TU RAMASSES ET TU L’DEPOSE A LA CUISINE ! TOUT D’SUITE ! J’AI PAS BRACONNER TOUTE LA NUIT POUR QU’ON POSE L’BESTIAU PARTERRE ! CA BOSSE POUR LE GOUVERNEMENT QUI NOUS EMMERDE AVEC LES CONTROLES SANITAIRE ET CA POSE LA VIANDE PARTERRE ! »

Hellboy reprit le quartier de sanglier pour s’en aller au pas de charge.

\- « Madame Sucric... »  
\- « J’AI DIT TAGGLE LA 7EME COMPAGNIE ! J’VAIS T’FAIRE SAUTER L’PONT MOI ! »

Dit elle en frappant à nouveau sur le scaphandre du pauvre Dr Krauss.

Aux cuisines le démon posa la viande sur un des plan de travail laissant les employés du BPRD s’en occuper et courut jusqu’aux vestiaires pour se préparer, l’alarme sonnant toujours. Il croisa Zoé qui enfilait son perfecto jaune moutarde, elle se moqua en le voyant soupirer.

\- « Elle a du caractère ma mamie hein ? »  
\- « Tu l’as dit !… Mais bon elle rend la vie dure au bocal donc ça va. »

La jeune fille pouffa de rire.

Abe passa devant eux.

\- « Aller vous deux on se dépêche. »  
\- « ça va on arrive. »

Répliqua le démon en finissant de mettre son manteau.

Ils retournèrent au garage où les agents finissaient de charger les armes dans le camion benne. Et le trio y avaient à peine poser un pied…

\- « HE ATTENDEZ ! »

Ils se retournèrent comme si ils se préparaient à recevoir un coup ou un choc.

\- « Quoi mamie ? »  
\- « Vous allez quand même pas partir le ventre vide ! »

Personne ne savait d’où elle tenait soudain ce sac-cabas qu’elle avait dans les mains et qu’elle donna à sa petite fille.

\- « Voilà des sandwichs, alors y en a un au pâté d’ragondin, l’autre c’est de la terrine que j’ai fait avec l’autre abruti d’canard là qui a zigouiller tout mes dahlias et puis vous ferez gaffe, y en a un c’est avec des œufs, alors y sont pas pourris mais y sont périmés. »  
\- « M… merci madame. » Bredouilla Abraham.  
\- « Ah et j’ai mit une bouteille de pinard pour pas que ça vous fasse trop lourd sur l’estomac. Bon aller amusez vous bien ! »  
\- « Merci mamie. »

Johann Krauss arriva à vive allure.

\- « Madame Sucric ! Ne retardez pas notre équipe qui... »  
\- « MAIS SILENCE LE COLLABO ! J’LA NOURRIS TON EQUIPE !  Mais c’est pas vrai d’être dans mes pattes pour sortir des conneries non ? Quand les cons feront des étincelles t’aura intérêt à couper l’gaz ! »

Dit-elle en frappant à nouveau sur son scaphandre.

Sur-ce les portes du camion-poubelle se refermèrent.


	9. Gargouille

\- « J’crois que j’l’aime bien. » 

Dit le démon avec un rire sous cape tandis que l’homme poisson poussait un soupir.

\- « Elle est… spéciale… mais adorable quand on commence à la connaître. »  
\- « A condition de ne pas être allemand. »

Ajouta la jeune brune qui ouvrit le sac-cabas avant d’en sortir un sandwich enrouler dans du papier alu avec dégoût.

\- « Abe, à l’odeur je crois que c’est le tiens. »  
\- « Elle a pas parler d’une bouteille de pinard ? »

Evidemment Hellboy ne perdait pas le nord quand y s’agissait de picole. Sur-ce il se dirigea vers un placard pour prendre deux gobelets noirs au logo du BPRD et prit la bouteille que lui tendait la jeune fille afin de faire le service, tout les trois s’asseyant sur une des banquette.

\- « On en bois pas tout les trois ? »

Demanda la jeune fille en indiquant les deux gobelets.

\- « Si. »

Répondit le démon.

\- « Un, deux... »

Il servit les deux gobelets en les tendant à ses amis.

\- « Et trois. »

Finit il en ramenant la bouteille vers lui sous le regard semi-amusé de Zoé.

\- « A la vôtre ! »

Tandis qu’il buvait au goulot, blasé l’homme poisson rendit son gobelet.

\- « Non merci je n’ai pas soif. »  
\- « Ah... » Fit son ami en le reprenant avant de le boire cul sec.

La pyrokinésiste en fit autant et remit son gobelet sous le nez du démon.

\- « Hého ! Remet en une dose. »

Avec un sourire en coin le démon la resservit et reprit la bouteille au goulot, jetant dans un coin le gobelet vide de Blue.

\- « Vous vous rappelez le règlement qui interdit l’alcool pendant les missions ? »  
\- « Une voix nous parle ? »

Dit Zoé sur un ton faussement innocent en faisant mine de regarder partout autour d’elle.  
Red éclata de rire.

 

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et le camion s’ouvrit sur la fine équipe dont seul Abraham se tenait droit et prêt à la mission les deux autres se marrant comme des baleines en chantant une musique paillarde en tenant toujours la bouteille et le gobelet.

\- « Le curé de Camaret a les couilles qui pendent  
Le curé de Camaret a les couilles qui pendent  
Et quand il s'assoit dessus  
Ca lui rentre dans le cul  
Il bande il bande il ban an de »

En face d’eux quasi tout les agents là pour les accueillir se retenaient difficilement de rire.  
L’un d’entre eux réussit tout de même à garder son sérieux.

\- « Vous êtes dans l’thème votre mission sera dans une église. »  
\- « ça tombe bien on a déjà l’vin d’messe ! »

Dit le démon en tendant la bouteille quasiment vide.

\- « Le vin est moqueur, les boissons fortes sont tumultueuses; Quiconque en fait excès n'est pas sage » Proverbes 20 verset 1. »

Cita Abe qui ne savait plus si il devait s’amuser ou être blaser de la situation.

\- « Oh camembert ! De la part d’un type qui a changer l’eau en picole. » Dit Zoé.

Hellboy bu d’une traite le fond de la bouteille avant de la jeter sur le trottoir où elle se brisa.

\- « Et bah continuons le programme biblique ! J’suis d’humeur à multiplier des pains. »

Dit il en faisant craqué le poignet de sa main de pierre.

Ils sortirent enfin pour s’avancer hors du camion. Ils étaient à l’arrière d’une église, dans une cour, entre le presbytère et l’entrée du lieu saint, les autres agents déballaient déjà le matériel.

\- « On a affaire à quoi ? »

Demanda Zoé à un agent en se grattant la tête, regardant la grande voûte de pierre qui encadré la lourde porte en bois.

\- « L’alerte a été donner par la femme de ménage... »  
\- « Sérieusement ? La bonne du curé ? »  
\- « Zoé je t’interdis de chanter ! »

La coupa de suite Abraham… Ce qui fit que la jeune fille se mit à seulement marmonner l’air de « La Bonne du Curé » d’Annie Cordy.

L’agent reprit.

\- « Elle a trouver le cadavre du Père Turbé et a alerter la police, quand ils sont arrivés ils ont perdu deux hommes. Ils ont décrit une espèce de créature aillée avec de grands bras et une gueule pleine de dents. »  
\- « Une gargouille ? » Demanda Red.  
\- « Et sonnes, sonnes les cloches de Notre- DaMMM MMM MMM ! »

Râla la jeune fille avec la main de Blue contre sa bouche qui l’empêchait de chanter.

\- « Pas de musique Disney pendant les missions après je les ai dans la tête et ça me déconcentre ! »

Elle croisa les bras, mécontente, son coéquipier lui lâcha la bouche, Red regardant tout ceci en haussant un sourcil.

Bientôt à nouveau le démon et la pyrokinésiste furent lâcher dans l’église tandis qu’Abe s’en retournait dans ses livres pour piocher des infos sur la créature à chasser.

Bien que les lumières avaient été allumer l’endroit restait tout de même un peu sombre la nuit étant lentement tomber pendant leur trajet jusque là.  
Hellboy était arme au poing tandis que Zoé avait enflammer ses mains semblant se servir de l’une d’elle comme d’une sorte de torche espérant y voir plus clair.

\- « J’aime pas les églises. »  
\- « Pfff, et moi qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ? » Ironisa le démon.

La brunette se contenta de faire la moue.

\- « Pas que j’aime pas parce que je suis mal à l’aise. Je trouve ça juste un peu stupide. Tiens genre le signe de croix. »  
\- « Quoi le signe de croix ? »  
\- « Bin heureusement que Jésus a été crucifier et non empaler sinon t’imagine le geste que feraient les chrétiens ? »

Red se stoppa net pour taper un énorme fou rire qui résonna sur les murs de pierres, de sa grand main il donna une tape dans le dos de sa coéquipière.

\- « J’l’a replacerai celle là ! »

\- « Vous avez trouver la créature ? » S’impatienta Abe sur le canal radio.  
\- « On va fouiller les lieux. » Reprit beaucoup plus sérieusement Hellboy.

Il fit signe à Yellow de rester sur ses talons.

Le démon avait un peu de mal à se l’expliquer, après son entraînement et vu les capacités physique de la jeune fille il savait qu’il aurait pu l’envoyer fouiller l’autre aile de l’église et la laisser se débrouiller. Mais il se sentait étrangement protecteur avec elle.

\- « Regarde bien au niveau des voûtes, les gargouilles aiment se planqué là. Surtout si y s’est réveiller un peu avant la tombée de la nuit c’est qu’il était dans un coin sombre. » L’informa Hellboy.  
\- « Na na na na na na… Batmaaan. » Fredonna la brunette.

Red n’eut pas le temps de rire que la créature qu’ils cherchaient sortit de derrière un des pilier qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- « Abe je confirme ! Gargouille ! »  
\- « Attend je retrouve mon chapitre. »

Le démon grommela tout en tirant sur la créature qui ses ailes déployer tentait de les attaquer. Zoé balançait des boules de feu, n’arrivant pas beaucoup plus à le toucher que son coéquipier.

\- « Je tiens le chapitre ! Alors Gargouille… Craint la lumière du soleil... »  
\- « Pratique on est la nuit. »

Répondit la jeune fille à Abraham à travers le canal radio tandis que la gargouille reculait devant les assauts.

\- « Leur peau est extrêmement résistante et ne peut être blesser que par leurs propres griffes. Ils n’apprécient pas le feu plus proche de l’élément de l’eau… ça paraît logique. »  
\- « Tu pourrais nous donner des infos utiles sinon ? »

S’énerva Red en tentant de cribler de balles la gargouille.

En grimpant autour d’une voûte la créature réussit à se retrouver derrière eux, accroupie, elle tenait sa tête aux oreilles pointues dans ses mains, le regards complètement vitreux.

\- « Vous l’entendez ? La voix ! La voix dans nos têtes ? Il faut la rejoindre ! La voix ! »  
\- « Mais de quoi qui cause bon d’là ? » Demanda Yellow.  
\- « Si tu veux mec j’ai de l’aspirine. » Dit le démon en montrant son revolver.

D’un bon la créature s’envola vers les poutres en prenant la direction du clocher, la balle tirer à son encontre atterrissant dans une ampoule d’un des éclairage.

\- « Et merde ! » Pesta Red.


	10. Je paie ma bière

\- « Lui aussi parle de voix dans sa tête ? » Demanda l’homme poisson sur le canal radio.  
\- « Yep encore un. » Répondit la jeune fille.  
\- « Il faut le capturer vivant pour mettre au clair cette histoire. »  
\- « Avec vous faut toujours finasser. » Se plaint le démon.

Les deux équipiers coururent dans les escaliers à la poursuite de leur proie.

\- « Et ont le capture comment Abe ? » Questionna Hellboy.  
\- « Euh… ce n’est pas écrit. »  
\- « Super... »  
\- « Hé t’as dit qui on les kiwis qui sautent de la corbeille quand le soleil arrive ? » Demanda à son tour Zoé.  
\- « Si tu veux dire qu’ils ont peur de la lumière du soleil je te le confirme, ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de se retrouver en statue de pierre dans un endroit dangereux. » Confirma Abraham.

La jeune pyrokinésiste ralentit dans l’escalier.

\- « Pourquoi on leur fait pas le coup d’Hocus Pocus ? »

Red se stoppa avec elle, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

\- « Quoi ? Le film ? »  
\- « Oui quand y veulent récupéré le « grimoiiire ». » Di- elle en imitant la voix de Winifred.  
\- « Ah c’est pas con ça. »  
\- « Vous pourriez penser à ceux qui n’ont pas vu le film ? »

S’énerva presque l’amphibien à travers le canal radio, Zoé commença donc à expliquer.

\- « Bah c’est un film avec des sorcières et… enfin bref elles craignent le soleil aussi et les héros du film leurs font croire que le soleil se lève avec les phares de la bagnoles devant leurs fenêtres. »  
\- « Excellente idée ! Je vois pour qu’on face monter un des projecteur avec une poulie s’est faisable ! Arrangez vous pour capturer la créature quand elle se repliera vers vous. » S’entousiasma Abraham.

Le démon et la brunette reprirent leur course dans l’escalier, arrivant au niveau du clocher quelque peu essouffler. Par radio leur ami leur indiqua le projecteur fin prêt à l’Est du bâtiment.

Hellboy donna donc ses directives un ton plus bas.

\- « Vas te poster sur les poutres là-haut. Je vais lui barrer la route, tu l’enfermeras sous un dôme de flammes. »  
\- « Façon Violette des Indestructibles ? »  
\- « J’ai pas vu les Industrables, les super-héros c’est surfait. »

Se moqua Red sous la moue boudeuse de Yellow.

Et comme de juste le plan se déroula plutôt bien. La gargouille surprise par la lumière se précipita à l’Ouest, se stoppant net devant le démon qui tira plusieurs balles pour l’empêcher de passer. Sur-ce dès qu’il fut sous lui, Zoé créa un dôme de flammes l’enfermant dedans, prenant garde à ne pas brûler le plancher avec.

\- « Bien jouer petite ! »

La jeune fille essaya de cacher dans la pénombre qu’elle rougissait du compliment et tenta de descendre sans se casser la figure de la poutre. Hellboy se plaça dessous en tendant les bras.

\- « Saute. »  
\- « T’es pas dingue ? »  
\- « Fait pas la couillonne saute. »

En retenant sa respiration elle s’exécuta. Arrivant dans les bras de son héro d’adolescence qui la replaça comme il l’avait déjà fait de façon à ce qu’elle soit assise sur une de ses épaules, sa main de pierre sur ses jambes pour la maintenir.  
Zoé commençait à sérieusement apprécier cette position.

Les deux s’en retournèrent vers la créature qui semblait se tordre de douleur au sol.

\- « LES VOIX ! LES VOIX ! LES VOIX ! »  
\- « Quels voix ? Les voix de qui ? » Interrogea le démon.

Sur-ce la gargouille se releva pour s’approcher des flammes, le regard complètement fou.

\- « Vous allez les entendre vous aussi vous verrez ! Vous l’entendrez vous aussi ! Parce qu’il va prendre possession de toute les créatures ! Mais moi ! Moi je veux plus l’entendre ! »

Et sur ces mots il fixa une de ses griffe de sa patte droite avant de se trancher la gorge, laissant gicler un sang bleu foncé qui forma bientôt une mare dans la quelle il s’écroula.

\- « Oh non ! »

Dans son cri Yellow mit ses mains devant sa bouche, Hellboy resta silencieux cherchant à comprendre les paroles du monstre devant lui.  
\- « ça va ? »

S’inquiéta tout de même le démon pour sa petite groupie.  
Elle marmonna un petit « oui » et Hellboy parla à l’intention du canal radio.

\- « On l’a eut ou plutôt il s’est tuer. Faudra p’t’être venir nettoyer l’bazar. »

 

Sur la route retour Abraham semblait vraiment contrarier par la mort de la gargouille.

\- « Il faudra s’organiser autrement. » Dit-il. « Peut-être avec des détecteurs d’ondes télépathique ? »  
\- « Tu penses à de la télépathie ? » Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- « Quoi d’autre ? Ce genre de voix n’est pas banal. »

Le démon ironisa en fouillant dans ses poches cherchant après un cigare.

\- « Pas con… Y a une meuf comme ça elle a entendu des voix. Elle a finit au bûcher. Jeanne son nom j’crois. »

L’homme poisson fit un facepalm.

\- « Red... »

Zoé quand à elle rit en allumant son pouce lever en direction du cigare que son héro d’adolescence venait de trouver et de porter à ses lèvres afin qu’il puisse l’allumer.

\- « Ouais… Parait qu’elle a free elle a tout comprit. »

Avec presque un rire Hellboy donna un coup d’épaule à sa petite groupie. Il la recaserait cette vanne là.

Devant le soupir d’Abraham la jeune pyrokinésiste leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « ça va Abe demain on est jeudi, tu vas oublier tes petites contrariétés. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? Y a quoi l’jeudi ? Soirée couscous ? » Demanda le démon.  
\- « Y a rien l’jeudi ! »

S’énerva soudain l’homme poisson alors que Zoé essayait de se retenir de rire. Red se dit qu’il avait une fois de plus raté un épisode, se posant encore plus de questions lorsque la brunette fit un signe évocateur avec ses doigts en faisant des bruits de bisous.

\- « Abe ! Tu t’es retrouver une copine ? »  
\- « Je… Non ! Ça n’a rien à voir ! »

Le démon partit dans un éclat de rire en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami avec sa main de pierre.

\- « Hé bah tu perds pas d’temps après Nuala ! »

Abraham se frotta le dos et se contenta de faire la moue. Il pensait toujours à la princesse elfe. Elle serait toujours dans un coin de son coeur.

\- « Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais l’oublier. »  
\- « Ouais… j’pourrai jamais oubler Liz non plus. »

Sentant l’ambiance devenir plus lourde la jeune fille fit une proposition avec une fausse moue innocente.

\- « Moi je pourrai pas oublier que j’ai encore une petite soif… Je paie ma bière qui est partant ? »  
\- « Toujours présent pour une bière. » Dit Hellboy en levant sa main de chair.  
\- « Pff ! Avec toi c’est demander à un aveugle si il veut voir. On doit rentrer faire notre rapport au Q.G. » Conclut l’homme poisson.  
\- « Hum tu sais quoi ? » Fit le démon en faisant mine de réfléchir. « On va aller boire une bière et tu vas aller t’occuper du rapport. Tu fais ça si bien Blue. »  
\- « NON ! ATTENDEZ ! »

Mais trop tard Red avait replacer Zoé sur son épaule, la tenant de sa main de pierre et avait ouvert la porte arrière du camion d’un coup de poing sur un des bouton.  
Le faux camion-poubelle ralentit, provoquant des bruits de freins des voitures derrière lui qui manquèrent de se rentrer dedans. Le démon sauta en marche, se retournant pour faire un signe « au revoir » à son ami alors que la porte du véhicule se refermait.

Sans se soucier des gens autour d’eux qui klaxonnaient, râlaient, étaient choqués de voir Hellboy ou sortaient leurs smartphones pour filmer Red tourna la tête en direction de sa petite groupie qui était encore sur le cul de se qui venait de se passer.

\- « Alors t’as une bonne adresse ? »  
\- « Yes ! Demi tour droite et en bas de la rue un peu plus bas. »

Le démon se mit à marcher nonchalamment toujours Zoé assise sur son épaule. Elle était à la fois gênée comme une pucelle et excitée comme une puce de sa position.

Red déposa la brunette au sol une fois devant un pub irlandais. Effectivement si on voulait de la bonne bière, ils étaient au bon endroit !

L’étonnement des gens passée, après une dizaine de selfie et quelques bières gratuites le gérant pensant se faire un jolie coup de pub, la jeune fille et le démon étaient au bar chacun avec d’énièmes grands verres bien entamés.

Zoé se sentait partir et avait poser sa tête sur le comptoir à coté de son verre.

\- « Oh bon d’là… Mamie se foutrait d’ma gueule comment j’ai pu l’habitude de picoler. »  
\- « J’doute pas qu’elle doit en descendre d’la gnôle la vieille. »  
\- « Zi tu Zavais !  Et Papy bon d’là… Pour cause à son enterrement on a tous ramener six roses.»  
\- « Six r... »

Un neurone s’alluma dans la tête d’Hellboy qui éclata de rire faisant sursauter plusieurs personne dans le bar.

\- « HA HA HA HA HA ! T’en perds pas une toi ! »

La jeune fille sourit en se redressant pour le regarder avec des yeux complètement vitreux et un sourire débile.

\- « Ze sais. »

Elle manqua de tomber du tabouret, son propre poids l’entraînant sur le coté. Red l’a rattrapa de justesse.

\- « Oh ! T’as assez picoler on va y aller. »

Dit-il en reprenant sa groupie contre lui.

Décidément il ne savait pas dire pourquoi il se sentait protecteur avec elle. Mais elle l’amusait avec ses blagues. Elle avait une bonne résistance à l’alcool pour une humaine. Lui sa nature de démon lui offrait un foie hors norme pour tenir le choc.

Zoé se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre son héro d’adolescence. Elle se sentait bien là. Au chaud et en sécurité, bercer, sa main de pierre autour d’elle. Ses rêveries d’adolescente qui prenaient vie en ce moment.


	11. Le rêve chaud

Le gérant du bar arriva avec une bouteille de whisky irlandais et deux verres.

\- « Attendez ! Vous allez pas repartir comme ça ! Les deux derniers verres. C’est la maison qui offre. Ça va faire du bien à la petite. »

Honnêtement Red avait un sérieux doute que ça serait bénéfique pour la brunette mais celle-ci leva son pouce en l’air en signe d’accord et se redressa sur son tabouret.  
Le démon aussi donna son accord, il n’était plus vraiment à un verre près lui non plus.

\- « OK mais deux doigts alors. »

Dit il avec sa grosse main de pierre provocant l’hilarité de Zoé et il rit lui même en comprenant ce qui la faisait rire.

\- « Tiens je savais pas que les poubelles passaient à cet heure ci ? »S’étonna un des client en parlant au gérant.

Hellboy se retourna vers les fenêtres.

\- « Ah non. Ça c’est l’escouade des nounous. »

Et effectivement le camion arrêter devant le bar, deux hommes sortirent de l’avant en costards cravates et entrèrent dans le pub irlandais pour se diriger directement vers les deux agents du BPRD.

\- « Red, Yellow il est temps de rentrer. Blue vous attends dans le camion. »  
\- « ça va on arrive. »

Sur ses mots le démon prit son verre et trinqua avec sa groupie avant de boire cul sec leurs verres.

\- « C’est eux qui payent. » Indiqua Hellboy.

L’un des agents avec un air agacé sortit son portefeuille, sans demander son avis Red prit Zoé sur lui façon sac à patate.

\- « Hé ! Ze peux marcher ! »  
\- « Je sais, me vomis pas dessus c’est tout. »  
\- « Grmbl... »

Le temps que le démon traverse le trottoir pour monter dans le faux camion-poubelle il entendait la jeune pyrokinésiste ronfler.  
Abraham les attendait, les bras croisés, adosser à un des placard.

\- « Vous vous êtes bien amusés j’imagine ? »  
\- « Chut ! Tu vas réveiller la p’tite. »

Abe était à la fois agacé par la situation que heureux de voir son ami prendre soin de la petite nouvelle.

La grande porte se referma et le camion ne tarda pas à démarrer. Red avait installer Zoé sur la banquette et mit son manteau sur elle réalisant que c’était la première fois qu’il l’a voyait dormir.

\- « Merci de m’avoir laisser avec tout le travail. »  
\- « Oh ça va Blue me fait pas la leçon. On serait rentrer de toute façon. »

Effectivement Abraham avait envie de sortir un discours moralisateur mais n’en n’eut pas l’occasion.

Le démon haussa un sourcil en voyant des flammèches se former au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

\- « Hé Abe. C'est normal ça ? »

L'homme poisson haussa les épaules en retirant son appareil respiratoire.

\- « Oh oui c'est normal. C'est pour évité que lorsqu'elle rêve elle ne prenne feu. Toute sa famille passe par de l'hypnose mais ça provoques que leurs rêves sont visibles, prennent formes au dessus de leur tête. Assez bizarre comme réaction du cerveau non ? Et pourtant il n'existe aucune étude là dessus. »  
\- « Bah ! »

Le démon fit un geste de sa main de pierre faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il en avait assez entendu.

Oui c'était bizarre mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un examen scientifique sur le sujet.

Puis Hellboy se mit à sourire, se moquant des formes des flammes au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

\- « Regarde ça Blue… que c'est mignon elle rêve d'une licorne. Ha ha ha ! Le truc de fillette. »  
\- « Hum… Red tu ne devrais pas observer ses rêves. »  
\- « Oh ça va je fais rien d'mal. Oh ça change, regarde c'est elle ? C'est un gâteau ? Une banane ? Elle rêve qu'elle mange. »  
\- « Red ! Les rêves c'est privés. »

Le démon l'ignora s'amusant trop et s'imaginant déjà le nombre de piques qu'il pourrait lancer à la brunette après ça.

\- « Chut ! Attend ça change… Attend ça c'est... »  
\- « Hum on dirait toi Red. »

Hellboy ouvrit des yeux de plus en plus ronds devant les flammèches qui avaient sa formes… puis celles qui avaient la forme de Zoé et… et les positions de plus en plus explicites que prenaient les deux avatars de feu.

 

\- « C'est elle et moi qui... »  
\- « Si tu veux mon avis juste avant c'était pas une banane. »

Essayant vainement de cacher son trouble le démon se leva pour aller a l'autre bout du camion et plonger la tête dans une des valise d'équipements faisant mine de ranger.

\- « Euh ouais bon bah j’te laisse la réveiller quand on sera arriver. »

 

Le lendemain Hellboy traversait un des nombreux couloir du BPRD.

Hier soir à peine de retour au bercail il s’était presque enfuit dans sa chambre, râlant après Abe que si la jeune fille refusait de se lever de la banquette pour cause de fatigue ce n’était pas la faute de l’alcool mais la faute des marathons Docteur Who qu’elle et Blue faisaient jusqu’à pas d’heure.

Le démon avait aussi couper court aux discours de son ami sur le fait que les rêves ne se contrôlent pas vraiment et qu’avec l’alcool certains rêves peuvent être plus explicites que d’autres.

Hellboy avait beau le savoir il n’avait pas envie de reparler de ça.

Ça changer plusieurs choses dans sa tête. Son point de vue sur Zoé…

Il aimait la voir comme sa petite groupie. Une fan comme il en avait d’autres à la différence qu’elle était pyrokinésiste.

Certes après qu’il se soit révélé au monde il avait reçut quelques lettres de filles du genre chaudasses qui fantasmait sur lui… enfin surtout sur le fait qu’il était un démon. Ces lettres avaient toutes été brûler par Elizabeth lors de crises de jalousies. Au début ça avait amuser Hellboy… ensuite blasé se rendant compte que ce n’était pas lui mais la créature qu’il était qui en attirait certaines. Puis il y est vite devenu indifférent. L’amour de sa vie c’était Liz et les autres ne comptaient absolument pas.

Le reste du temps les gens le trouvaient soit badass soit affreux il y avait rarement de juste milieu.

Mais Zoé elle… Et bien elle avait apprit à le connaître.  
Si elle avait la moindre attirance pour lui ça ne venait pas que de sa nature de démon. 

Tout les deux avaient apprit à faire connaissance, s’échanger des vannes et des farces, fait tourner en bourrique Johann Krauss, apprit à être une bonne équipe lors des missions.

Et depuis la mort d’Elizabeth, Red n’avait plus regarder aucune autre fille. Et il était entre temps de toute façon devenu beaucoup trop repoussant pour qu’elles le regardent.

Le fait de plaire lui gonfler son ego et le perturbait en même temps.  
Se rabâchant pour lui même que NON ! Jamais il ne penserait à Zoé comme elle a penser à lui lors de ce rêve.

Son père ne lui avait-il pas dit qu’il ne fallait jamais dire jamais ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, le démon noyait ses pensées en vidant une énième canette de bière qu’il jeta derrière lui sous l’oeil méprisant d’une des femme de ménage qu’il crut entendre grommeler des insultes à base de « fonctionnaire », « tas d’fegniasses », « alcoolique », « branleur ».

Hellboy n’avait pas vraiment envie de croiser la jeune pyrokinésiste. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle sache qu’il savait pour son rêve. Et il savait qu’il aurait du mal à ne pas y repenser lui même en lui parlant.

Toutefois à cette heure-ci habituellement le BPRD vibrait au rythme des musiques Disney pendant que Zoé enflammait la salle d’entraînement sur sa barre de pôle dance au plus grand bonheur des agents qui se retrouvaient le nez coller à la vitre.

N’entendant rien, Red était partit à la recherche de sa groupie.

Il surprit la dite « Yellow » devant la porte légèrement entrouverte du bureau de feu le Professeur Broom, assise en tailleur, un saladier de popcorn sur les jambes.

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
\- « CHUUUT ! » Répondit la jeune fille.

Le démon s’approcha et s’assit lui aussi en tailleur à coté d’elle, curieux de ce qu’elle observait.

La brunette parla en chuchotant.

\- « Elisa est là. J’voulais voir comment s’en sort Abe. »

Red regarda par la porte entrouverte pour y voir Blue en pleine conversation par langage des signes avec une jeune femme de ménage qui lui répondait par le biais du même langage.

\- « C’est sur elle que Abe craque ? »  
\- « Ouais… Mais bon c’est un peu un boulet. »

Hellboy pouffa de rire en prenant une poignée de popcorn dans sa main de pierre quand la pyrokinésiste lui tendit le saladier et posa sa prochaine question la bouche pleine.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui disent ? »  
\- « Des banalités… de temps de cuissons des œufs. »  
\- « Du Blue tout craché. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis le démon prit un instant pour observer la jeune fille. Elle semblait n’avoir aucune séquelle de sa cuite de la veille. Elle portait un t-shirt jaune avec un motif d’étoile sur le devant et un pantalon noir, ses éternelles converses aux pieds. Plusieurs fois Johann Krauss l’avait enguirlander en lui disant de mettre des rangers homologués pour ce type de missions. Chaque fois elle lui avait répondu que comme le dixième Docteur elle sauverai le monde en converses.

Voyant qu’à son tour elle tournait le regard vers lui Red se dit qu’il l’observait depuis peut-être trop longtemps et prit la parole.

\- « Tu connais le langage des signes ? »  
\- « Ouais… J’ai apprit en tournée dans un des cirques qu’on suivait avec mes parents. Un illusionniste qui était muet. Il était sympa. »  
\- « Je vois… »

A son tour Zoé observa son héro d’adolescence.  
Il était aussi soupe au lait que d’habitude et pourtant il lui paraissait un peu plus distant que d’ordinaire. Presque gêné. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien le gêné ?


	12. Rendez-vous foiré pour Abe

\- « Faudra que je te rende ton manteau. »  
\- « Euh… Ah ouais. T’as pas gerber dessus j’espère ? »  
\- « Non. »

La brunette pouffa de rire dans sa réponse, heureuse de voir un semblant de sourire chez Hellboy.

Elle ne savait pas qui l’avait porter jusqu’à son lit mais elle s’était réveiller avec une barre en travers du crâne et enrouler dans le manteau de Red. La jeune fille s’était donc blottit contre comme si il s’agissait d’un doudou, le serrant dans ses bras.

Red la sortie de ses pensées en lui adressant à nouveau la parole tout en s’allumant un cigare.

\- « Comment ça s’fait que je l’ai pas vu avant la p’tite copine de Abe ? »  
\- « Elle était en congé, elle vient seulement de reprendre le boulot. »

Même si le démon ne parlait pas le langage des signes il pouvait deviner que Blue était entrain de bafouiller.

\- « Il a l’air toujours aussi doué avec les filles. »

La jeune pyrokinésiste reprit une poignée de popcorn.

\- « Il a essayer de faire une blague sur les signes astrologiques comme quoi il est poisson. »  
\- « Un classique. »  
\- « Ouais bah ça a fait un flop. »

Hellboy jeta ses cendres sur le sol faisant râler l’autre femme de ménage qu’il avait croiser plus tôt. Elle grommela en passant avec son chariot, marmonnant qu’elle repasserait plus tard.

\- « Faudrait donner un coup d’main à Blue. »

Le démon haussa un sourcil à la phrase de Zoé.

\- « T’as une idée ? »

A son tour elle haussa les épaules.

\- « J’suis pas une grande romantique. »  
\- « Moi non plus… j’suis plutôt grec ancien…. Rome antique, grec ancien... »

Il sourit à la jeune fille qui essayait de se retenir de pouffer de rire au jeu de mot. Puis elle reprit la parole un peu plus sérieusement.

\- « Je sais qui y a un CD de musiques romantiques niaises dans un des lecteur CD de la chaîne hifi. J’ai capté Abe en écouter l’autre jour. »

A son tour Red jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte.

\- « Et une lumière tamisée devrait les aider. » Marmonna ensuite la brunette.

Zoé se leva en tendant le saladier de popcorn à son héro d’adolescence qui était toujours assit au sol.

\- « J’vais chercher ma télécommande universelle j’reviens. » Dit-elle.  
\- « De où t’as une télécommande universelle toi ? »  
\- « T’as pas idée du nombre de conneries qu’on peut faire avec ça. Le bocal devient fou quand je dérègle les écrans des caméras de surveillances. »

A son tour le démon pouffa de rire en replongeant une main dans le popcorn.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard tout était en place. 

Red près des interrupteurs dans le couloir qui contrôlaient aussi les lumières du bureau de son défunt père.  
Yellow devant la porte entrouverte, télécommande en main.

La jeune fille fit un signe du pouce à son héro d’adolescence pour indiquer qu’elle était prête.

Hélas pour elle, le démon ne contrôlant pas toujours sa force, le bouton de l’interrupteur osant lui résister il cogna dessus… provoquant le noir total dans le bureau et le couloir. Ainsi Zoé appuya sur un mauvais bouton, lançant le CD qui était dans le second lecteur de la chaîne hifi au lieu du premier provocant une musique bien peu romantique.

« Il était deux amants   
Qui s'aimaient tendrement   
Qui s'aimaient par devant   
Par derrière   
Il était deux amants   
Qui s'aimaient tendrement   
Mais faisaient par derrière   
Ce qu'on fait par devant »

\- « Oh merde ! » Lâcha le démon.

De son coté Abraham jura depuis le bureau après son élève.

\- « ZOE ! »

La jeune pyrokinésiste se contenta de détaler à toute vitesse en entendant les pas de l’être amphibien s’approcher, Hellboy fit de même sans demander son reste.

\- « On peut savoir ce que foutait ce CD dans la chaîne hifi d’mon père ? »  
\- « Une blague en prévision… Tais toi court ! »

Ils s’arrêtèrent arriver dans une autre partie du bâtiment vers les salles de réunions, Zoé était complètement essoufflée. Abraham avait cesser de les poursuivre. Red éclata de rire.

\- « Putain ! Tu parles d’une connerie ! HA HA HA HA HA ! J’crois qu’on lui as casser son coup ! »  
\- « De toute façon c’était déjà mal barré ! »

Elle éclata de rire à son tour.

Le Dr Johann Krauss passa au même moment, osant interrompre leur fou rire.

\- « Agent Red vous ne devriez pas être entrain d’entraîner l’agent Yellow ? »  
\- « Oh ça va le bocal, on s’entraîne là. » Dit le démon en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Et quel type d’entraînement agent Red ? »  
\- « Espionnage et sabotage d’une mission d’être amphibien en saison des amours. »

La jeune pyrokinésiste se retourna contre le mur les mains devant la bouche tentant désespérément de cacher son fou rire. Hellboy avait dit cette phrase avec un faux sérieux totalement ridicule qui l’amusait beaucoup trop.

Le Dr Krauss laissa de la fumée s’échapper de son scaphandre en signe d’agacement et repartit avec ce qui ressemblait à un grommellement. Il comprenait bien qu’on était une fois de plus entrain de se payer sa tête.

Fier de lui le démon sourit en voyant son supérieur s’en aller.

Puis il tourna à nouveau le regard vers la brunette qui se remettait de son fou rire. De mémoire il n’avait jamais autant fait rire une fille. Liz n’avait jamais eut le rire facile à coté de cette boule de joie de vivre qu’était Zoé.

Toutefois il n’arrivait pas à se défaire des images en flammes dont elle avait rêver dans le camion.

La jeune fille le sortit de ses pensées en indiquant qu’elle allait aller prendre une douche.

Ce qui n’aida pas l’imagination fertile du démon qui se faufiler dans un coin de sa tête. Il s’entendit lui répondre un vague « OK » avant de lui même s’en aller en direction de sa chambre pour s’occuper de ses chats.

 

Quelques heures plus tard Hellboy était dans son lit fabriquer à l’arrière d’une camionnette, ses chats vagabondant sur lui, certains ayant leurs quart d’heure de folie. Le démon regardait une photo de lui et Elizabeth.

Perdu dans ses pensées il se demandait comment serait la vie si elle était toujours là. Se sentant coupable. Pour lui il l’avait tout bonnement tuer en la mettant enceinte.  
Elle lui manquait horriblement.  
Red se demandait aussi ce que ça aurait pu donner si Liz et Zoé s’étaient rencontrer. Un vague sourire en coin se posa sur son visage quand la pensée lui vint qu’il aurait sans doute été prit entre deux feux… au sens littérale du terme !

Il noyait aussi dans sa bière un ressentit bizarre.  
A vrai dire depuis Elizabeth il s’était peu intéresser aux filles. Elle lui semblait si parfaite et être l’amour de sa vie. Oh certes il savait apprécier les formes généreuses d’une nana bien foutu. Il n’avait rien contre le fait de maté une gonzesse.

Mais le rêve de la jeune pyrokinésiste lui tournait dans la tête.  
Lui avec une autre fille que Liz ?  
Une autre fille qui accepterai autant sa forme de démon que son caractère de cochon ? Il en existait sérieusement deux comme ça sur terre ?

La photo dans sa main de pierre et une canette de bière dans sa main de chair il tourna paresseusement la tête en entendant l’ouverture de la large porte de sa chambre pensant qu’un des agent venait enfin lui ramener à manger.

\- « Hé ? J’peux rentrer ? »

Merde ! C’était la voix de Zoé !

Hellboy se redressa comme un diable à ressort, balançant sa canette dans un coin de la pièce, déposant la photo sur le matelas.  
Tout seul dans sa chambre il s’était mit à l’aise et était présentement en caleçon. Trouver un pantalon ! Vite !

\- « Deux s’condes !  Ah putain !» Râla t-il en manquant de trébucher sur un des chats.  
\- « T’as les noix à l’air ? »  
\- « Deux secondes j’ai dit ! »

Le démon grommela en enfilant son pantalon. Rester torse nu ne le déranger pas mais il se sentait soudain pudique face à une fille qui faisait éruption dans sa chambre.

\- « C’est bon ! »

La pyrokinésiste avec une boite de rangement dans les bras, sortit de derrière les étagères avec un petit sourire en coin avant de presque se figée en regardant de haut en bas son héro d’adolescence. Ils étaient presque aussi gêné l’un que l’autre.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui y a ? »  
\- « R… rien… juste… la première fois que j’vois tes sabots. »  
\- « Ah... »

Red regarda vers le bas. Effectivement d’habitude il les cachait avec des chaussures faite spécialement pour lui.

\- « Tu voulais quoi ? »

Zoé haussa les épaules.

\- « La TV de ma chambre fonctionne plus et on m’a dit que ça serait pas réparer avant demain… Enfin quand j’ai demander aux autres agents. Le bocal m’a juste dit qu’il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Du coup… j’peux taper l’incruste pour regarder Netflix chez toi ? J’ai apporter de la bière et des glaces. »

Dit-elle en présentant la boite de rangement qui devait contenir la nourriture et les boissons.


	13. Netflix et crème glacée

Hellboy se gratta la barbichette en faisant mine d’hésiter un instant.

\- « Mouais… J’regarde pas Docteur Who moi. »  
\- « Oh aller t’as plein de TV. »

Puis la brunette tourna la tête sur le coté, semblant observer quelque chose derrière le démon et fit à nouveau un sourire en coin.

\- « T’es nerveux ? Anxieux ? »  
\- « P… pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Red avait du mal à cacher son étonnement face à cette question. OK il était nerveux mais… qu’est-ce qui lui faisait dire ça d’abord ?

\- « Ta queue. » Répondit simplement Zoé. « T’es un peu comme les chats… J’ai remarquer que quand t’es nerveux ou anxieux tu la remue d’en avant en arrière. Et de gauche à droite quand t’es en colère. Pis quand t’es calme ou content elle tournicote. »

Alors là le démon était sur le cul. Il se tourna pour observer sa queue et la remonta vers lui pour la prendre dans sa main de pierre.

\- « Ah ok… Tu m’observes comme ça toi ? »

Elle s’adossa au mur à coté d’elle et haussa les épaules.

\- « Bah… j’suis ta groupie non ? »

Red lâcha un soupir et observa la boite. Quelqu’un qui savait décrypter ses émotions aussi bien et qui lui ramenait de la bière méritait peut-être de regarder la télé avec lui.

\- « OK pour Netflix mais c’est parce que t’as ramener de la bière. »  
\- « Yesss ! » 

Elle courut presque jusqu’à lui pour poser la caisse sur le lit et en ouvrit le couvercle lui tendant de suite une canette de bière puis un pot de glace avec une cuillère.

\- « Comme je sais que tu « détestes » l’alcool j’ai prit une glace rhum raisin. »  
\- « J’vais finir par t’aimer toi ! »

Rit-il en prenant le pot de glace, s’amusant du rouge aux joues de la jeune fille.

Et finalement ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le lit camionnette, les écrans tournés vers eux, assit dans un fatras de coussins, l’un à coté de l’autre avec chacun un pot de crème glacée.

A vrai dire Hellboy était très perplexe face à la série jouer sur plusieurs écrans… « Lucifer »…

\- « Attend… donc je résume… lui c’est le diable ? Et quand il est à coté de la blonde là y devient vulnérable ? »  
\- « Oui mais c’est parce qu’elle est un miracle qui… Oh et puis non j’veux pas te spoil. »  
\- « Hum… Ouais non mais c’est sûr c’est facile d’être un diable quand on peut se cacher sous une tronche de beau gosse qui joue du piano. Moi aussi j’le ferais si j’pouvais. »

Avec une petite moue Zoé se tourna vers lui.

\- « Bah t’es beau gosse. »

Red crut qu’il allait s’étrangler avec sa glace.

\- « Ouais, ouais ! T’as raison et j’vais me mettre derrière un piano et j’vais emballer des gonzesses. »  
\- « Bah moi j’te trouve beau gosse. »  
\- « Grmbl... »

Hellboy préféra plonger le regard dans son pot de rhum raisin. Quand il releva les yeux vers la pyrokinésiste il put à nouveau voir son sourire en coin malgré son rouge aux joues.

\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Ta queue... »

Effectivement sur son coté il remuait à nouveau sa queue de démon de l’avant vers l’arrière. Il l’a prit pour la cacher sous les coussins.

\- « Nan mais arrête de regarder ma queue ! »

La jeune fille se contenta d’exploser de rire en tombant en avant sur le matelas, ayant juste le temps de pousser son pot de glace au chocolat pour ne pas le faire tomber.

\- « HA HA HA HA ! Cette conversation à ne pas sortir du contexte ! »

Ouais… valait mieux ne pas avoir l’esprit mal tourner.

L’alcool aidant ? Red rit lui aussi.

A nouveau la porte s’ouvrit, Abraham rentrant sans se préoccuper de la moindre vie privé de ses amis.

\- « Je ne vous remercie pas ! » râla l’homme poisson.  
\- « Abe ! Alors bien ton rancard ? » S’amusa le démon.

Blue se plaça à coté du lit et croisa les bras.

\- « Ouais excuse nous… ça s’est passer comment ensuite ? » Demanda la brune.

L’amphibien lâcha un énorme soupir.

\- « Hé bien Elisa s’est cogner dans un meuble une fois dans le noir, j’ai rallumer la lumière et je l’ai porter jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Elle a dit que j’étais son héro… Nous devons aller boire un verre bientôt. »

Hellboy s’enthousiasma à la nouvelle.

\- « Bravo ! T’as retrouver une copine ! T’es son héro ça commence bien. »  
\- « Oui… c’est un beau parallèle avec une autre histoire je pense. »

Il insista du regard sur ses amis jusqu’à ce que la jeune fille remette le nez dans son pot de chocolat.

\- « Sortir me met juste mal à l’aise. » Ajouta t-il.  
\- « Aller fait pas ton timide. » Lança le démon.  
\- « Je ne suis pas comme toi Red. Les regards des humains me dérange quand ils me fixe. Surtout pour… ce genre de rendez vous. »

Zoé lécha sa cuillère de glace.

\- « Bah au pire emmène la au Marché des Trolls avec des fringues dans l’thème elle passe sans problème. »

 

Hellboy fut étonner.

\- « Z’ette retourner au Marché des Trolls ? »  
\- « Oui… J’ai ramener la statue du corps de Nuala. Elle repose dans un mémorial aux cotés de son père et son frère qui était brisé et que nous avons mit dans une urne. Ce qui reste de la cour a été toucher du geste et... »  
\- « Et depuis t’es drôlement bien vu là bas en tant qu’ex de la princesse. » Le coupa la pyrokinésiste.  
\- « Ah carrément. » Dit le démon en reprenant une grosse cuillère de crème glacée.

Blue hocha la tête. Il ne l’aurait pas dit comme ça mais Zoé venait de résumer la situation.

\- « Il semble qu’avant leurs morts les elfes peuvent enfermer un dernier message télépathique qui continue d’émettre faiblement et que quelques créatures peuvent comment dire... »  
\- « Capter. » Répondit la brune.  
\- « Voilà. » Reprit Abraham. « Ainsi Nuala a… semble t-il… laisser… un… message d’amour pour moi… me souhaitant d’être heureux. Et donc… Oui je suis plutôt bien vu au Marché des Trolls. »  
\- « Donc tu fais partie du gratin maintenant. » Continua Red.  
\- « Si on veut. » Dit Blue en haussant les épaules.

Puis l’amphibien tourna les talons en continuant de leur parler.

\- « Toutefois je vous serai gré de ne plus vous mêlez de mes rendez vous. »  
\- « Alleeer ! Tu nous la présente quand officiellement. » Demanda Zoé.  
\- « Quand tu auras réviser le chapitre 16 sur les créatures marines du livre que je t’ai donner il y a deux jours. »  
\- « ça vaaa ! J’ai regarder Pirates Des Caraïbes j’suis au point sur le Kraken. »

Abraham poussa un soupir mi blasé mi amusé.

\- « Baver sur Jack Sparrow n’est pas en apprendre plus sur une créature tentaculaire. »  
\- « Bah je peux aussi regarder du Hentai. »  
\- « Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! »

Conclu Abe en partant, faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles alors qu’Hellboy avait choper un tel fou rire qu’il en avait fait tomber son pot de crème glacée, frappant sur le matelas avec sa main de pierre.  
La jeune fille fini de lécher sa cuillère de chocolat avant de retrouver un petit sourire, très fière de sa connerie.

\- « Et le pire c’est que je suis certaine qu’il n’en a jamais regarder. » S’amusa t-elle.

Red reprit sa respiration, calmant son fou rire.

\- « Hé j’veux pas savoir ce que Blue fait de son temps libre. Et j’veux pas imaginer ça. »  
\- « J’te rassure, moi non plus. »

Dit-elle en suçotant à nouveau sa cuillère de glace.  
Le démon ravala sa salive. Ouais… Elle préférait rêver d’elle et lui qui… Est-ce qu’elle le faisait exprès de sucer ainsi sa cuillère devant lui ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Zoé, Red se dit qu’il devenait parano et se contenta de reprendre la télécommande.

\- « Ouais bon... »  
\- « T’es anxi… ? »

Allait à nouveau demander la pyrokinésiste mais le démon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, remettant un coussin sur sa queue de diable qui trahissait beaucoup trop ses émotions à son goût.   
Avec la télécommande dans sa main de pierre il stoppa l’épisode de Lucifer et retourna sur le catalogue.

\- « Bon t’as pas autre chose que l’emplumé qui veut pas d’ses ailes là ? »

Il zappa plusieurs programmes jusqu’à tomber sur la série le Chat Potté.

\- « Voilà des chats, ça c’est bien. »  
\- « Mouairf... »  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « J’ai encore du mal à regarder des trucs avec des chats. Ça me rappel le miens... »  
\- « Ah... »

Hellboy se sentait bête. Elle lui avait déjà parler de son chat en plus.  
Il chercha donc un autre programme.

\- « Rick et Morty c’est bien ? »  
\- « Génial ! »

Il fit un sourire en coin au cri du coeur de la jeune fille et mit en route le programme, se réinstallant comme elle, confortablement dans les coussins, les chats vagabondant sur eux à leurs gré.


	14. Rattrapez le chat !

Dans sa chambre Zoé était étaler sur son lit, les jambes pendantes sur le bord, tenant son smartphone d’une main, s’amusant à faire distraitement de petits ronds de flammes de l’autre, parlant au téléphone avec sa grand-mère.

\- « T’es sûre que tu manges bien là bas ? »  
\- « Mais oui mamie. »  
\- « Sinon je peux revenir tu sais. Avec ton tonton Christian on a choper des anguilles. Ça fait longtemps que t’en a pas manger. »  
\- « Oui parce que j’aime pas ça mamie. »  
\- « Tu sais pas s’qui est bon. Tiens en parlant d’anguille. Celle de ton grand machin rouge comment qu’elle va ? Tu t’en es occuper ? »  
\- « MAMIE ! »

Maria Sucric éclata de rire à l’autre bout du combiné.

\- « Ha ha ha ! Excuse moi ma p’tite étoile ! »  
\- « Pfff ! »  
\- « Sans déconné y s’est encore rien passer ? »  
\- « Non… on est juste coéquipier. »  
\- « Roooh mais il a d’la merde dans les yeux ton démon de minuit là ? Une belle gamine comme toi. »

Malgré elle la jeune pyrokinésiste sourit.

\- « Bah au moins il est sympa avec moi. Y m’a laisser un de ses manteau que je devais lui rendre. Et puis on mange des glaces, on boit des bières... »  
\- « Ouais… Y te fait la cour mais pas encore le jardin. »  
\- « MAMIE ! »

A nouveau la vieille femme éclata de rire.

Soudain l’alarme qui annonçait une mission résonna faisant se redresser Zoé sur son lit.

\- « C’est quoi ce bruit encore ? On dirait une vache folle qui chante du Lady Gaga ! »  
\- « C’est l’alarme mamie j’vais devoir te laisser. »  
\- « D’accord. Casse y bien la gueule aux monstres ! Des bisous ma p’tite étoile ! »  
\- « Bisou mamie. »

La jeune fille raccrocha et se grouilla de remettre ses converses et son perfecto jaune avant de filer dans le couloir. Elle ne tarda pas à y croiser un chaton, puis Red qui lui courait après.

\- « MAIS RATTRAPEZ LE BORDEL ! » Cria le démon.  
\- « AGENT HELLBOY VOUS DEVEZ PARTIR EN MISSION ! » S’énerva le Dr Krauss du bout du couloir.  
\- « OUAIS BAH AIDE MOI A RATTRAPER L’CHAT ESPECE DE VAPOTEUSE SUR PATTES ! »  
\- « COMMENT VOUS M’AVEZ APPELER ? »

Zoé n’arriva pas à s’empêcher de rire et courut à son tour après le chat tandis que l’alarme venait de se taire. Elle créa de mini mur de flammes, obligeant le chaton à freiner et repartir dans le sens inverse, Hellboy l’attrapa au vol dans sa main de pierre.

\- « Je l’ai ! »

Les flammes s’évaporèrent dans l’air, la jeune pyrokinésiste s’approcha de son coéquipier.

\- « Il va bien ? »  
\- « Ouais. »

Le démon tendit vers elle le petit chat roux qui ronronnait toujours dans sa main de pierre, avec un sourire Zoé lui caressa la tête.

\- « D’habitude ils restent dans ma chambre mais celui là est né d’une portée pendant que j’étais pas là. Du coup j’ai aucune autorité dessus et y passe son temps à se barrer. »  
\- « Mooow il est trop mignon. »

Red sourit en voyant sa petite groupie prendre le chaton dans ses bras, gagatisant totalement en lui faisant des bisous sans se préoccuper des autres agents autour d’eux.

\- « Il a un nom ? » Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- « Non pas encore. »  
\- « … Vous vous rappelez quand même que vous devez partir en mission ? »

Dit l’homme dans le scaphandre d’un ton légèrement agacé.

\- « Ouais, ouais on y va. » Soupira Hellboy.

Sur ces mots il reprit le chat des mains de la pyrokinésiste et le donna à un agent en costard.

\- « Tu le ramènes dans ma chambre et tu fais gaffe à bien fermer la porte. »

Puis il avança dans le couloir avec la jeune fille, lui donnant soudain un petit coup de coude.

\- « Hé merci d’avoir rattraper l’chat. »  
\- « De rien, s’normal. »

Malgré elle Zoé se mit à sourire de façon idiote. Son petit coeur de groupie si heureuse d’avoir rendu service à son héro d’adolescence.

Dans le garage Abraham donnait des instructions à certains agents qui chargeaient des caisses dans une camionnette.

\- « Faite attention au matériel ! » Il se tourna vers ses amis. « Vous en avez mit un temps pour venir. J’ai fait charger les capteurs d’ondes télépathique au cas où ce pourquoi on nous appel serai lier aux derniers cas que nous avons eut. »  
\- « T’as bien fait. »

Approuva le démon en sortant un cigare d’une de ses poches. Presque machinalement maintenant il se pencha quelque peu vers la jeune pyrokinésiste afin qu’elle le lui allume en levant son pouce enflammé.

Si il avait pu Abe aurait sourit.  
Dire qu’il y a encore quelques temps la cohabitation entre ces deux là était très loin d’être gagner.

Dans le faux camion-poubelle pendant le trajet le démon essaya de regarder Docteur Who avec Blue et Yellow. Ils ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix, la jeune fille ayant réussi à connecter son téléphone au plus grand des écrans d’ordinateur afin d’y mettre Netflix.

Et a vrai dire… Pas qu’Hellboy se sentait jaloux mais… Si Zoé pouvait cesser de couiner devant ce David Tennant ! Elle était SA groupie ! Pas celle de cette asperge coiffer en brosse !  
… Attendez… Il n’était pas jaloux n’est-ce pas ?

Le camion ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter, les portes s’ouvrirent, comme souvent dans ce genre de cas sur plusieurs agents du BPRD qui étaient déjà sur place et avaient déjà quadriller les lieux.

Ils étaient dans un centre commercial, tandis qu’ils sortaient du faux camion-poubelle un des agent en costume leur fit un rapide briefing. 

\- « On a fait évacuer le centre commercial. Les gens disent avoir vu des créatures de type arachnomorphe. »  
\- « Comment ça une araignée ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec une certaine panique dans la voix.  
\- « Oh on a peur des araignées ? » Se moqua le démon en tirant sur son cigare.  
\- « Je… oui… enfin non ! »

Elle croisa maladroitement les bras, essayant de reprendre de l’assurance, provocant un rictus moqueur de la part de Red.

Tous entrèrent dans le hall du centre commercial, Blue retira un de ses gant afin de mieux « capter » ce qu’il se passait.

\- « Je confirme on a de la compagnie. » Il se tourna vers les agents. « Posez les capteurs d’ondes télépathiques je vous prie. ».

Puis il piocha un des livre qui était dans sa caisse en bois qui avait été poser sur une des tables du Starbuck du hall.

\- « Des arachnomorphes il en existe plusieurs types. » Dit-il en commençant à feuilleter les pages.

Hellboy termina son cigare qu’il écrasa au sol et dégaina son revolver.

\- « Ouais bin nous on va faire une ronde. Tu viens Yellow ? »  
\- « J’suis obligée ? »

C’était bien la première fois que la pyrokinésiste ne pressait pas le pas pour l’accompagner. Elle devait vraiment avoir peur des araignées !

Il la poussa dans le dos avec sa main de pierre afin de la faire avancer.

\- « Ouais, ouais. T’as qu’à te dire que David Tennant t’attends au bout du couloir. »  
\- « Je veux pas me faire bouffer par les racnoss ! »

Red n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était un racnoss mais continua de pousser Zoé pendant que les autres agents présent riaient sous cape plus ou moins discrètement.


	15. Araignées géantes

Bien que les couloirs étaient parfaitement éclairés, la jeune fille était nerveuse, serrant ses poings enflammés, marchant non loin de son héro d’adolescence.

Le démon quand à lui s’arrêta devant une vitrine de vêtements masculin.

\- « J’devrais peut-être changer d’look. Tu crois que ça m’irait ç... »

Il ne comprit pas tout, sa groupie avait du voir ou rêver que quelque chose bouger. Le fait ai qu’elle envoya une boule de feu façon kamehameha sur une poubelle qui prit feu.

\- « Hé doucement petite. »  
\- « J’ai crut que… que... »

Sur le canal radio Abraham s’inquiéta.

\- « On a une alarme incendie dans le couloir B3. Vous allez bien ? Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? »  
\- « Non juste Zoé qui a peur de son ombre. »  
\- « C’est pas vrai ! » Protesta t-elle en frappant du pied.  
\- « Ah non pardon, qui a peur des vilains ranonoss » Se moqua Red.  
\- « On dit racnoss. » Le reprit Blue.  
\- « Ouais c’est ça. On continue notre ronde. »

Hellboy s’approcha de la jeune pyrokinésiste.

\- « Aller viens là toi. »  
\- « Hé ! »

Et d’un geste il l’a plaça à nouveau sur son épaule, toujours sa main de pierre poser sur ses jambes pour l’empêcher de tomber. Zoé cessa de protester. Après tout… elle aimait bien avoir cette place.

En avançant ils finirent par trouver ce qui ressemblait à de gros fils de toiles d’araignées.

\- « Yeuuurk ! » Fit Yellow.

Plus loin ils virent trois araignées énormes, au moins de la taille d’un scooter entrain d’enrouler le cadavre d’un gardien de sécurité dans leurs toiles, comme un en-cas qu’elles se réservaient pour plus tard.

\- « Blue, on les a trouver. » Indiqua Red sur le canal radio.

Au son de sa voix les insectes se retournèrent, l’une resta en retrait pendant que les deux autres s’avancèrent vers eux, crocs sortit.

\- « Tu prends celle de droite, je prend celle de gauche. » Dit le démon.  
\- « OK ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille envoya un jet de flammes sur l’araignée devant elle, son héro d’adolescence abattant de trois balles dans le buffet la seconde.

Les deux araignées mortes se retrouvèrent sur le dos, les pattes recroqueviller. La troisième poussa un rugissement étrange sans bouger de sa place.

\- « Elle fait quoi là ? » Demanda Yellow.  
\- « ça pue… j’crois qu’elle appelle ses copines. »

Sur le canal radio, Abe se fit entendre, apparemment très fier de lui.

\- « J’ai trouver ! Arachas aussi appeler araignées géantes... »  
\- « Tu peux nous dire un truc dont on est pas au courant ? » Râla Zoé sur les nerfs.

L’amphibien reprit sa lecture un peu vexé.

\- « Elles peuvent être solitaire ou se regrouper afin de prendre possession d’un territoire. Ont peur du feu, aiment se cacher dans des endroit exiguë... »  
\- « Bon au moins on sait qu’on peut les cramer. » Dit le démon.

Puis il se retourna, toujours sa groupie sur son épaule, après avoir entendu un bruit inquiétant derrière eux.

Une bonne dizaine d’arachas du sol au plafond se déplaçaient rapidement vers eux.

\- « Oh merde. » Lâcha Hellboy avant de se mettre à courir.

La jeune pyrokinésiste envoya une boule de feu à l’araignée devant eux, en jetant une seconde sur les toiles, espérant les ralentir.

\- « Elles aimes les endroits exiguë… Blue y a une cave ici ? »  
\- « Oui, le plan indique une cave, un ancien local de stockage fermer près des chaudières. »  
\- « OK. »

Red stoppa sa course et reposa sa groupie à coté de lui.

\- « Hé ! Tu fais quoi ? » Protesta t-elle.  
\- « Tu files dans le local indiquer par Abe, on les y enferme et on les crame. »  
\- « TU VAS PAS ME LAISSER TOUTE SEULE DANS UN LOCAL AVEC CES BON D’LA D’SALOPERIES ? »

Le démon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Je serai avec toi, file là bas je vais les attirer. »  
\- « Mais je... »

Sans lui laisser plus le temps de parler, Hellboy l’a prit par la main la faisant marcher rapidement jusqu’à une porte de service fermer par un cadenas qu’il éclata d’un coup de son poing de pierre, poussant sa groupie.

\- « Aller hop hop hop ! »

Par prudence elle prit feu en descendant quatre à quatre l’escalier de service en métal.

Red reprit sa course en sens inverse dans le couloir. Ces fichues insectes ne devaient pas être bien loin.

Il les trouva dos à lui, en cercle.

\- « HE ARAGOG ! »

Il s’apprêtait à tirer en l’air pour attirer leur attention mais plissa les yeux pour s’assurer qu’il voyait bien.

Au milieu du cercle d’arachas étaient une forme humaine que le démon avait du mal à distingué dans la fumée dégagé par les restes des larges toiles encore entrain de cramer.

Les araignées en cercle n’attaquaient pas l’homme au centre, elles étaient presque… attentives…

Sans voir de qui il s’agissait, Hellboy vit juste que l’humain tourna la tête vers lui et les arachas en firent autant. Il tira donc deux coups de feu dans le plafond.

\- « HE SPIDERMAN ! Rappel tes troupes ! »

Mais au contraire les araignées foncèrent sur le démon qui se dépêcha de courir pour leur échapper.

\- « Fait chier ! »

Avec la dizaine de créatures à ses trousses il emprunta la porte de service et ce… ramassa la gueule dans l’escalier, une des marche en métal ayant en partie fondu sous le feu produit par sa petite groupie. Il se retrouva en bas sur les fesses.

\- « Bordel c’est pas mon jour ! » Râla t-il en se relevant. « Zoé ! »  
\- « J’suis là. » Lui répondit une petite voix cacher derrière une chaudière, la jeune fille était toujours en feu.  
\- « Le local est vide ? »  
\- « Il est là. Y a quelques étagères vides. »  
\- « Très bien, dès qu’elles y sont tu les crames ! »  
\- « Je rentre pas là dedans avec elles ! »  
\- « JE vais y aller, ferme la porte quand elles y sont toute. »

Le bruit des arachas se cassant elles aussi la tronche dans l’escalier se fit entendre. Hellboy se mit à crier pour attirer leur attention.

\- « Hé bandes de connasses à huit pattes ! J’suis là ! Venez m’chercher ! »

Il entra dans le local rapidement suivit par la petite meute d’araignées. Yellow se dépêcha de fermer la porte et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle pouvait produire du feu à une courte distance d’elle, mais sans visibilité cela lui demandait un effort de visualisation supplémentaire.

Les créatures criaient, des flammes passèrent sous la porte qui s’enflamma elle aussi. Quand elle n’entendit plus rien la jeune fille cessa l’incendie et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s’écroula.

\- « Red ça va ? »

Il était tout ce qui lui importait même si elle le savait résistant au feu.

Le local était remplit de cadavres d’arachas carbonisés, sous un tas le démon se releva. Il eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que Zoé se jeta dans ses bras.

\- « J’vais bien. T’inquiète pas. »

Même sans être fin psychologue, vu la façon dont elle se serrer contre lui, Hellboy pouvait affirmer qu’elle venait d’avoir une belle frayeur.

\- « J’avais peur qu’elle t’es eut avant que je foute le feu ou que… que j’y était aller trop fort et... »  
\- « Chuut... » Puis il s’adressa à Abraham sur le canal radio. « Blue on les a eut. Mais j’crois qu’on va avoir un autre problème sur les bras. »

 

De retour au BPRD les dires de Red étaient une révélation, c’était un véritable pavé dans la mare.  
Ces voix entendu par plusieurs créatures étaient bien le fruit d’ondes télépathique envoyer par quelqu’un.

Restaient à savoir par qui et pourquoi ?

Le temps que l’homme poisson décrypte ce qu’avaient enregistrer les capteurs d’ondes télépatique et que le Dr Johann Krauss récupère les cadavres d’araignées pour voir si il pouvait en tirer quelque chose le démon décida d’aller prendre une douche. Il puait l’arachas carboniser.

Il fut extrêmement surprit en sortant de la salle de bain de sa chambre de trouver Yellow rouler en boule sur son lit camionnette, le chaton fugueur dans ses bras, plusieurs autres chats couchés autour d’elle. Hellboy fut tenter de faire marche arrière histoire d’enfiler un pantalon et d’avoir autre chose qu’une serviette autour de la taille face à la jeune fille mais trop tard… elle avait définitivement entendu la porte s’ouvrir et ses sabots claqués sur le sol.

Zoé se redressa vers son héro d’adolescence toujours le chaton dans les bras.

\- « J’suis… j’suis désolée… Mon chat chassait les araignées… j’avais besoin de voir des chats… j’aurai pas dut taper l’incruste. »  
\- « Y a pas d’problème… prévient juste la prochaine fois. S’ma chambre, j’pourrai être à poil. »

Dit-il avec une pointe d’ironie, faisant retrouver le sourire à la jeune fille.

Red s’assit à coté d’elle, caressant distraitement la tête du petit chat roux qui ronronnait, content qu’on s’occupe de lui.

\- « Il a l’air de bien t’aimer. »  
\- « Ouais. »  
\- « Grosse phobie hein les araignées ? »

La pyrokinésiste rougit.

\- « Je sais c’est idiot mais… rah non je peux pas ces bestioles là. » Dit-elle avec un frisson.  
\- « J’vais rien dire j’ai aussi eut une phobie étant gamin. »

Yellow ne cacha pas son étonnement.

\- « Toi ? Peur de quelque chose ? »

Le démon rit au souvenir.

\- « Ouais… peur qu’il y est un monstre sous mon lit. J’demandais à mon père de rester jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme. J’me faisais engueuler qui y avait pas de monstre là dessous. Ça a durer des mois. »  
\- « Comment t’as arrêter d’avoir peur ? »  
\- « J’ai eut un premier chat… quand j’ai vu qu’il avait pas peur d’aller sous le lit j’me suis dit qui y avait pas de danger. »  
\- « Qu’est-ce qu’on ferait sans les chats. » S’amusa Zoé.  
\- « Parfois je me le demande. »

La jeune pyrokinésiste relâcha le chaton qui en avait maintenant marre des câlins et avait envie de jouer. Il sauta au sol pour se jeter sur une balle à clochettes qui traîner.

Yellow reprit la parole.

\- « Et puis c’est peut-être bête, c’est sans doute parce que moi même j’ai une peur panique de ces bestioles mais… te savoir enfermer avec je… j’ai eut peur pour toi. »

Hellboy lui caressa la joue, redressant doucement le visage de sa groupie vers lui. Longtemps maintenant qu’à part sans doute Abe plus grand monde ne se faisait un réel soucis pour lui.  
Mais Zoé était sincère dans ses paroles on ne pouvait pas en douter.  
Et ça le touchait. Bien plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer.

\- « T’inquiète fillette j’ai vu pire. Et puis c’est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. »

La jeune fille afficha un sourire et enlaça son héro d’adolescence.

Red fut surprit du geste et mit un instant avant de rendre l’étreinte de la jeune pyrokinésiste. Priant une bonne partie des divinités qu’il connaissait que le putain de nœud de sa serviette de bain ne lâche pas !


	16. Le télépathe

Abraham entra sans frapper.

\- « Est-ce que vous venez pour… Oh pardon ! »

Il se mit une main devant le visage et tourna la tête.

\- « Je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Le démon se releva en tenant fermement sa serviette.

\- « Tu déranges pas et c’est pas s’que tu crois ! »

\- « Si vous l’dite. » Dit l’amphibien avec une pointe d’ironie dans la voix. « Le Dr Krauss nous attends, il va essayer de réanimer un des cadavres d’arachas afin de voir si il peut en tirer quelque chose. »  
\- « J’m’habille j’arrive. » Affirma le Red.

Abe sortit et Hellboy lâcha sa serviette pour prendre ses habits encore plier qu’il avait préparer. Il se retourna vers la pyrokinésie qui s’était a nouveau allonger, jouant avec le chat qui venait de lui ramener la balle à grelots.

\- « Euh Zoé... »  
\- « Hum ? »  
\- « C’est encore ma chambre ici et j’voudrai bien m’habiller… Alors si ça te dérange pas de ... »  
\- « Oh pardon ! » Dit la jeune fille en se levant vivement.

Red la vit sortir en courant, le rouge aux joues, à moitié en feu.  
Puis il baissa la tête… le nœud venait à l’instant de lâcher et sa serviette était tomber sur ses sabots.

\- « Et merde... »

Le démon se mit maintenant à maudire toute les divinités qu’il connaissait.

 

Dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de la chambre du démon était l’homme poisson qui bien que son anatomie ne le lui permettait pas avait envie de sourire en voyant son élève passer à pas rapides, en feu.

\- « Tout va bien ? » Demanda t-il.  
\- « Oui, oui. »

Devant son regard insistant elle se rendit compte qu’elle était en flamme et s’éteignit.

\- « Je ne juge pas... »

Dit l’amphibien en avançant au rythme des pas de la jeune fille.

\- « Juger quoi ? » Demanda t-elle.  
\- « Que tu reprends feu... »

Zoé soupira pour à nouveau éteindre ses flammes, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- « Bin c’est pas ma faute aussi ! »  
\- « De rougir parce que tu as vu Red en serviette. »  
\- « De l’avoir vu sans la serviette en faite... »

Abraham se figea soudain essayant d’enregistrer l’information.  
Ah… OK !

 

Un peu plus tard, enfin habillé, Hellboy arriva dans la salle numéro 12 qui servait plus ou moins de morgue et de salle d’étude post-mortem au BPRD quand ils avaient sur les bras des cadavres de créatures qu’il leur fallait étudier.

Sur la table était une des araignée géante. Le Dr Johann Krauss derrière la table remuait ses doigts apparemment quelque peu agacé du retard du démon. Abe était déjà là, la jeune pyrokinésiste à coté de lui qui ne semblait pas très rassurée devant le cadavre d’arachas.

\- « Nous vous attendions agent Hellboy. »  
\- « Fallait pas prendre cette peine. » Soupira t-il.

L’homme au scaphandre reprit.

\- « Très bien, c’est le spécimen le mieux conserver que nous avons pu trouver. Les flammes ont endommager toute la partie de la... »

Seul Blue écoutait attentivement les dires du Dr Krauss.

Une sorte de jeu de regards s’était mit en place entre Red et Yellow, cette dernière essayant d’évité celui de son héro d’adolescence, rougissant et luttant pour ne pas prendre feu. Hellboy se doutait… non savait qu’elle avait vu la serviette tomber sinon il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’elle réagisse ainsi. Il était horriblement gêné de cet épisode et tournait la tête chaque fois que la jeune pyrokinésiste relevait les yeux vers lui.

\- « Ces conclusions faites voyons combien de temps je pourrai la contrôler. Voyons ce qu’elle a à nous dire. »

Continua l’homme au scaphandre.

A vrai dire le démon et sa groupie n’avaient rien suivit des conclusions. Zoé comprit juste que l’araignée allait à nouveau s’animer.

\- « Vous allez pas remettre ce truc sur pattes ? » Demanda t-elle avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.  
\- « N’ayez crainte agent Sucric. Elle ne vous attaquera pas. Je la contrôle. »  
\- « Mouais… Bah on sait jamais. »

Dit Hellboy en dégainant son pistolet pour le pointer vers l’insecte géant, reculant la jeune fille derrière lui.  
Johann Krauss soupira, évacuant un gros tas de fumée de son scaphandre.

\- « La confiance règne. » Maugréa t-il.

Abe observa du coin de l’oeil la réaction protectrice de son ami envers la petite nouvelle de l’équipe. Quoi qu’il ce soit passer avec cette serviette de bain ça ne semblait en rien changer la relation qui était entrain de se forger entre les deux.

Zoé, en flammes, poussa la tête pour voir la scène quand même, s’appuyant sur le bras de pierre que son ami gardait en arrière pour la protégé.

\- « Bah allez y, faite votre truc. » Dit le démon au Dr Krauss.

Se dernier s’exécuta, ouvrant un des doigts de son scaphandre pour en laisser sortir un peu de fumée qui entra dans la bouche de l’araignée.  
Celle-ci remua les pattes et se redressa d’un coup faisant sursauter la jeune pyrokinésiste.

\- « Du calme elle ne vous fera rien ! » Les rassura l’allemand.

L’arachas se tourna vers lui semblant parler le Dr Krauss traduit.

\- « Elle dit qu’elle vivait dans les sous-sol, près des tuyaux… et qu’elle a entendu des voix dans sa tête. »  
\- « Une de plus, c’est intéressant. » Observa Abraham.  
\- « Elle dit que ses frères et sœurs l’ont entendu aussi, qu’il parlait dans leur tête, un homme, un genre d’humain. »  
\- « Un télépathe ? » Demanda Blue.  
\- « Comme Benoît ? » Demanda Zoé toujours à demi cachée.  
\- « C’est qui Benoît ? » Demanda aussi le démon.

Abe se tourna vers Red pour lui expliquer.

\- « Quand nous avons commencer à monter une nouvelle équipe, il y avait Zoé et Benoît. Nous pensions le recruter pour ses talents télépathiques. »  
\- « Je vais demander à notre ami si elle peut décrire l’homme qui est responsable des voix. » Reprit l’homme au scaphandre.

L’amphibien se tourna à nouveau vers Hellboy.

\- « Tu es sûr de ne pas te souvenir de détails de l’homme que tu as vu ? » Redemanda t-il.  
\- « Non y avait trop de fumée. Je pense juste que c’était un gars. Taille moyenne, cheveux courts. » Répondit Red.

A nouveau l’araignée cracha ses petits rugissements vers le Dr Krauss qui traduit.

\- « Elle dit que le Maître des Voix, du moins c’est comme ça qu’elle l’appelle, est un homme, un humain, blond aux cheveux courts, il a des yeux vert perçants, il a aussi une patte de lapin attacher à sa ceinture. »  
\- « Bon d’là d’sa mère la nouille ! C’est Benoît ! »

Tous ne savaient pas si ils regardaient la jeune fille parce qu’elle avait raison par rapport au descriptif donné, ou pour son expression totalement incongrue.

\- « ça y ressemble. » Approuva l’allemand.  
\- « Il gardait toujours cette patte de lapin, un cadeau de sa mère je crois. » Ajouta Abraham.

L’arachas se mit à tituber et s’écroula en crachant de la fumée, Yellow se cacha un peu plus derrière son héro d’adolescence qui repointa correctement son arme vers la créature.

\- « Pas de coups de feu inutile ! » S’énerva Johann Krauss. « Nous allons la laisser partir. » Il parla à la fumée qu’il fit rentrer dans son scaphandre.

Puis il se tourna vers les trois agents.

\- « Bien ! Nous savons que nous devons retrouver Benoît ! »  
\- « ça nous avance vachement. » Se moqua Red en rangeant son revolver.

Mais le fait est que le Dr Krauss n’avait pas tord.  
La piste menait vers lui.

Benoît Rugker un jeune homme de vingt-six ans aux talents de télépathe.  
Repéré par le BPRD il avait réussi à passer les étapes pour faire ses preuves qu’il savait y faire avec son don.  
Mais il était quelqu’un de froid qui mettait mal à l’aise beaucoup de monde.  
C’était un manipulateur et si il se concentrait suffisamment il pouvait même contrôler un cerveau humain mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d’efforts.  
Apparemment il s’était entraîner pour contrôler beaucoup de créatures plus faibles d’esprits.

Il partit finalement du BPRD n’y trouvant pas son compte.  
Sans doute pensait-il qu’on lui apprendrait à mieux manipuler les personnes.  
Le BPRD l’aurait de toute façon virer. Ses ambitions étant clairement incompatible avec leur façon de faire.

 

Les trois amis sortirent de la salle douze, Blue et Yellow mettant au courant leur ami sur ce qu’ils savaient de Benoît pendant que l’allemand donnait des consignes aux agents en costumes, ceux qui devaient évacuer le cadavre de l’araignée et ceux qui devaient s’occuper de retrouver le télépathe.

Le démon fouilla dans une de ses poche pour en sortir un cigare, se penchant vers Zoé pour qu’elle le lui allume en levant le pouce.

\- « Ouais, vous avez recruter un fameux tordu. »  
\- « On ne savait pas qu’il était tordu, on s’en es rendu compte par la suite. »  
\- « Brr… Moi y me mettait mal à l’aise. »

La jeune fille cacha son petit sursaut à la main de chair de son héro d’adolescence qui se posa sur son épaule dans un geste amicale et rassurant.

\- « Ouais… bah moi j’ai besoin d’une bière pour faire passer tout ça ! »  
\- « J’te suis pour la bière. » Répondit la pyrokinésiste.  
\- « Non merci, je vous l’ai déjà dit mon corps est un temple qui... » Protesta Abe.

 

Deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau du Professeur Broom, les trois agents du BPRD étaient passablement éméchés, assit au sol à coté de la cheminée, un certain nombre pour ne pas dire un nombre certain de canettes de bière, vides et pleines autour d’eux.


	17. Jeux à boire et premier baiser

Une canette en main, la brunette pointa le doigt vers Abraham.

\- « A toi Blue ! Rose, Martha et Donna ! »  
\- « Ah non ! »  
\- « C’est le jeu. » Dit Red en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette.

L’homme poisson soupira à la débilité du jeu.

\- « D’accord… Ze… je… Je tue Martha, je couche avec Donna et j’épouse Rose. »  
\- « Hips ! Je le savaiiis ! » S’amusa la jeune fille.  
\- « Et toi ? Sherlock, John ou Moriarty ? » Reprit Abe.  
\- « Verzion livres ou la zérie Sherlock ? » Demanda la pyrokinésiste.  
\- « Livres ! »  
\- « Putain t’es vaches ! » râla la brune. « Bon.. Je tue Moriatiti… je baise John avec un sac sur sa goule et j’épouse Sherlock. »

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le démon, Abraham riant encore de la réponse de sa jeune élève. Il reprit une canette en s’adressant à Hellboy.

\- « Aller Red à toi. »  
\- « Bordel vous avez pas un autre jeu ? » Se plaignit-il en jetant une canette vide derrière lui.  
\- « C’est t… toi qui a pô vouluuut jouer à un jeu à boireuh Dr Who. » Lui rappela Blue.

Zoé prit une nouvelle bière qu’elle tendit à son héro d’adolescence.

\- « Action ou vérité ? »  
\- « AcZion ! » Répondit le démon.  
\- « Fait le tour de la pièce à clo...cloche pied ! » 

Sur le défi d’Abraham, Red se leva en râlant tandis que Zoé était morte de rire.

Hellboy se cassa la gueule deux fois en s’étalant au sol, se laissant volontairement tomber une fois de retour près de ses amis en plein fou rire.

\- « Ouais c’est ça rigolez ! Blue ! Action ou vérité ? »  
\- « Vérité. »  
\- « T’as déjà fait ton affaire en pensant à Elisa ? »  
\- « Action... » changea d’avis l’homme poisson semblant soudain trouver très intéressant le fond de sa canette.  
\- « Pas la peine j’ai ma réponse. » s’amusa Red en faisant un top là avec sa petite groupie qui venait de manquer de s’étouffer de rire avec sa bière.

Abraham se dit soudain que si il était peau de vache il aurait pu retourner la question à ses amis vu leur complicité. Vu comment Hellboy s’était rapprocher de la jeune fille.

Blue était beaucoup trop alcooliser pour savoir par ses dons si c’était conscient ou non de la part de son ami. Mais le fait est qu’il était maintenant juste à coté de Yellow, sa queue de démon derrière elle, faisant mine de l’entourer.

\- « Zoé actiiion ou vérité ? » Demanda l’amphibien.  
\- « Vérité. »  
\- « Bordel vous êtes pas joueurs. » Se plaignit Red.  
\- « T’as eut combien de petiiits copains ? »

La pyrokinésiste soupira à la question et bu à nouveau une gorgée d’alcool.

\- « Deux. Un garçon de piste et un clown. »

La réaction du démon ne se fit pas attendre, il se tourna vers sa groupie.

\- « Un clown ? Sérieusement ? »  
\- « Nan mais j’te rassure, au pieu y retirer l’maquillage hein. »

Elle et Abe partirent à rire, Hellboy les suivit d’un rire jaune en se giflant mentalement. Après tout qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre ? C’était pas comme si il était jaloux… non ? Si ?  
Le fait est qu’il reprit lui même une longue gorgée d’alcool en posant sa main de chair sur les épaules de Zoé.

Yellow était à moitié surprise mais la bière aidant elle se cala mieux contre son héro d’adolescence et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- « Action ou vérité ? »  
\- « Vérité, j’vais être une feignasse comme vous tiens. » Répondit-il en reprenant une gorgée.

Avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille au démon la jeune fille posa sa question.

\- « Quel taille ? »  
\- « De ? Mon bras ? »  
\- « De ton troisième bras... » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Si ça avait été possible, Red aurait rougit jusqu’aux oreilles ! Il se contenta de bredouiller, énerver par les éclats de rires de l’amphibien qui tapait du poing sur le sol, renversant une partie de sa canette au passage.

\- « Je.. ah.. bin… finnn… ET BLUE ARRETE DE RIRE OU TU REPONDS A LA MEME QUESTION PROCHAIN COUP QUE TU DIS VERITE ! »  
\- « MOUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

L’homme poisson partit en arrière sous son rire.

\- « Bin alors cette réponse ? » Insista Yellow pouffant de rire elle aussi.  
\- « Action ! » Dit finalement le démon.  
\- « Roooh… Bon bah j’veux un câlin ! »

Dit-elle en tendant les bras. Le démon sourit et la ramena contre lui.

Finalement ils rirent tout les deux en cessant leur courte étreinte, et rirent encore plus en voyant qu’Abraham après être tomber en arrière de son fou rire s’était endormit à même le tapis.

\- « Bon j’crois qu’on va arrêter les frais. » Conclut Hellboy.  
\- « Faut le remettre à la flotte sinon y va sécher l’couillon. »

Red approuva et se leva en titubant, Zoé se releva aussi et manqua de tomber sur un cadavre de canette.

\- « Oups ! »

Son héro d’adolescence la retint.

\- « Hé reste avec nous on fait des crêpes ! »

A cette expression il provoqua un énorme fou rire chez sa jeune groupie, elle lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard le pourquoi de son rire.

Le démon ramassa Blue comme un sac à patate qu’il porta sur son épaule et suivit de Yellow, grimpa l’échelle qui donnait sur les petites passerelles qui donnaient au dessus de l’aquarium géant.

\- « Prend le par les pieds, a trois on le balance ! »  
\- « OK ! » Dit la pyrokinésiste qui s’exécuta.

Ils balancèrent Abe dans son bassin. Mais perdant l’équilibre sous leur ivresse ils finirent tout les trois à la flotte.

C’est là que l’homme poisson reprit connaissance.

\- « Sortez tout de suite de mon aqu… aqua… aquariiium ! »

Les deux autres tout aussi saoules se moquèrent de leur ami.

\- « Oh qu’il est pas partageur l’autre ! » Rit la brune.  
\- « ça va on va pas pisser dans ton bassin ! » Dit Hellboy.  
\- « Grossier personnaageee... »

Et il se rendormit en se laissant glisser dans l’eau. Red et Yellow remontèrent sur la petite passerelle toujours en riant aux éclats.

\- « Il a jamais supporter l’alcool. » Souligna Hellboy.  
\- « Ouais pas comme toi qui a une sacré descente bon d’la ! »

Le démon rit encore aux paroles de la jeune fille ne pouvant lui donner tord.

Assise sur la passerelle elle fit mine de s’allonger.

\- « Oh bordel faut que j’aille au plumard... »  
\- « Tu vas savoir descendre l’échelle ? »

Zoé prit feu pour se sécher et regarda en direction de la dite échelle en tendant le bras vers elle.

\- « Elle est loiiin… Viens petite échelle… au pied… viens... »

Hellboy rit aux éclats, frappant de son poing de pierre sur la passerelle de métal faisant trembler celle-ci.  
Puis il se décida à se lever, prenant la brunette toujours en feu façon sac à patate.

\- « Me dégueule pas dessus. »  
\- « Hum ? »

Et avant qu’elle ne comprenne, Red était au bord de l’échelle et sauta directement à terre s’écroulant sous son propre poids et celui de Zoé par manque d’équilibre à cause de son état d’ivresse.

A nouveau la jeune fille éclata de rire.

\- « Oh putain t’es con ! »  
\- « C’est celle qui dit qui l’es ! »

Puis il prit Zoé dans ses bras alors qu’elle venait de cesser ses flammes pour ne pas mettre le feu au tapis.

\- « Hééé ! »  
\- « Aller mademoiselle ! Au lit ! Vous avez… assez pu… bu pour ce soiiir. »

Et il marcha en titubant faisant rire sa groupie.

\- « C’est l’hôpital qui s’fous d’la charité ! »

Le démon ouvrit d’un coup de pied la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille défonçant la serrure au passage et voulu la jeter sur son lit.

\- « Arriver à destina… Oops ! »

Et tomba avec elle sur le lit faisant lourdement couiner le sommier et à nouveau rire la brunette, il rit avec elle de sa bêtise.

L’alcool aidant ?  
Le fait est qu’aucune gène ne s’installa quand sur elle, Red dévisagea sa groupie.  
Son visage ivre ne faisait pas vulgaire, elle avait l’air d’une gamine rieuse, les yeux flous et un sourire près à dire oui à la moindre proposition d’une connerie à faire, quelques mèches brunes coller à ses joues.

La jeune fille se mit à son tour à dévisagé son héro d’adolescence. Se disant qu’elle n’avait jamais pu le scruté d’aussi près jusqu’à prendre le temps d’observer le jaune de ses iris, les détails de ses cornes poncés qui montrait déjà quelques signes de repoussent… prise dans son observation elle passa une main le long de son torse. Cette peau qui était un étrange mélange, si douce et pourtant un peu comme un cuir dure sur le quel on se briserai le poing.

En réponse elle sentit la main de pierre du démon jouer avec ses cheveux sur l’oreiller.

Et puis…

Comment ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Leurs lèvres s’étaient unis.

Un baiser doux, tendre qui emmêlèrent rapidement leur langues dans une danse tout aussi douce que langoureuse.

C’est quand Zoé prit doucement feu que Hellboy sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu’il faisait. Stoppant le baiser, regardant comme incrédule la jeune fille sous lui puis s’éloigna vivement.

Yellow cessa ses flammes.

\- « Red Attend. »  
\- « Je… euh… Hum… faut que j’y aille. »  
\- « Red. »

Peine perdu il se leva du lit et passa la porte défoncé, la refermant maladroitement.


	18. Besoin de conseils

La jeune pyrokinésiste se laissa retomber sur son matelas en soupirant, quelques flammèches se mettant à lécher son corps.

Et merde !

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait maudire ce moment car ça risquait de changer sa complicité naissante avec son héro d’adolescence.  
Ou si elle devait sauter sur son lit en criant « youpi » tellement ce court moment avait été intense.

Soit… elle était trop bourrée pour sauter sur le matelas et préféra fermer les yeux en priant elle ne savait trop quoi ou qui que son esprit embrumé n’oublie pas cet instant.

Le démon lui, titubait dans le couloir sur le chemin de retour à sa chambre.

MERDE !  
Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Il fallait qu’il arrête la bière !  
Il remit un instant sa main de chair sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le fantôme de celles de Zoé et se gifla mentalement.

Enfin arriver à sa chambre il se laissa tomber dans son lit, ne se préoccupant pas de ses chats qui miaulaient.

\- « Bordel qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? »

Il tourna la tête en direction de la photo d’Elizabeth posé sur l’oreiller.

\- « Bordel Liz j’ai fait quoi ? »

Hellboy avait l’impression grave de l’avoir tromper. De l’avoir trahit.  
Et le pire ? Il s’en voulait d’autant plus d’avoir apprécier ce baiser !

Red finit par s’endormir avec un oreiller sur la tête.

Trop de choses ce bousculaient dans son crâne et le trop plein d’alcool n’aidait absolument pas.

 

Le lendemain la journée parut avoir une atmosphère bien étrange pour Abraham qui s’échina à faire passer sa gueule de bois.

Zoé et Hellboy étaient rester enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives ce qui était assez inhabituel autant pour l’un que pour l’autre.

Après avoir parler un moment avec Elisa et l’avoir aider à ramasser les cadavres de canettes de bière, l’homme poisson se décida à aller toquer à la porte de Yellow. Si il voulait savoir ce qu’il avait louper la nuit dernière elle serait sans doute plus bavarde que Red.

Abe toqua et entrouvrit la porte mais resta derrière en voyant que la jeune fille ne l’avait pas entendu.  
Elle était allonger sur son lit, le manteau donner par Red dans ses bras, faisant de petits ronds de flammes devant elle, sans nul doute pour passer le temps tout en étant en visio avec sa grand-mère Maria, tenant le téléphone en hauteur de sa main gauche.

\- « Les bonhoumes tous les mêmes ma p’tite étoile. C’est pas parce qui sont rouge à cornes qui ont plus de kiwis dans la corbeille que les autres. » Dit la vieille femme.  
\- « Oh ça va ses kiwis se portent bien je pense. » Soupira Zoé.  
\- « Ha ha ha ha ! Oui la serviette de bain ! Tu parles d’une affaire ! Et c’est s’machin là qui doit nous coller l’Apocalypse au cul. Et bah je préfère en rigoler tiens ! »

La pyrokinésiste afficha un vague sourire.

\- « Je sais pas quoi faire mamie. Il est pas sortit de sa chambre depuis hier. »  
\- « Oui bin toi non plus. Alors vous êtes bien comme ça. C’est pas en jouant les gourdes dans ma chambre que j’ai eut ton grand-père tu sais.Fonce ma p’tite fille. C’est pas pour rien si y t’as embrasser. »  
\- « Mais mamie ! »  
\- « Ha ha ha ! Tu rougis ! Une femme c’est comme une cuisinière à bois ! Quand les plaques sont chaudes sur l’dessus c’est qu’le feu est prit au derrière ! »

Toujours cacher, Blue lâcha la poignée de la porte, surprit de la nouvelle. Mais ceci expliquait tout.

\- « Aller prochaine étape après la cour y t’fera l’jardin. Et puis même si vous en restez au potager… avec les doigts qu’il a à sa grande main tu devrais l’sentir passer quand même. » Reprit Maria d’un ton moqueur.  
\- « MAMIE ! »

Abraham repartit sur la pointe des pieds. Peut-être que pour le moment il valait mieux aller voir Hellboy.

 

Le démon était lui aussi sur son lit, déprimant une bière dans sa main de chair, une photo de Liz dans sa main de pierre. L’amphibien se dit que ce n’était pas gagner.

\- « Red tu vas bien ? »  
\- « Impec Blue, je pète la forme dans la joie la plus total ça s’voit pas ? »

Abe décida de jouer l’ignorance comme si il n’avait pas surprit la conversation de Zoé et s’assit à coté de son ami, regardant lui aussi la photo de la défunte Elizabeth.

\- « Tu penses encore à Liz ?  Ou tu te sens mal à propos de quelque chose ? »  
\- « Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose me fais m’sentir mal ? » Répondit Hellboy sur la défensive.

L’homme poisson haussa les épaules.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Hier nous nous sommes bien amusés. Même si je me remet tout juste d’une gueule de bois. Quelque chose entre toi et Yellow ? »  
\- « Laisse tomber tes dons avec moi Blue. »  
\- « Il n’y a qu’à te regarder pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Et Zoé non plus n’est pas sortit de sa chambre de la journée. »  
\- « C’est vrai ? »

Red semblait surprit et presque inquiet de savoir ça.

\- « Oui, as tu entendu une musique Disney résonné dans le BPRD aujourd’hui ? » Demanda Abraham.

Le démon devait bien avouer que non. Il soupira en répondant à nouveau à son ami.

\- « C’est… compliquer OK ? J’me demande ce que Liz penserait de tout ça. Enfin si elle était encore là elle aurait rien à penser vu qui se serait rien passer. Mais là y s’est passer un truc et… Rah non en faite c’est de l’avis de père que j’aurai besoin. J’connais pas assez les filles pour ça moi. »

Si il avait pu, Abe aurait eu un rictus, vu que le Professeur Broom était un célibataire endurcit. Toutefois il se demanda un court instant quel conseil le Professeur Broom aurait bien pu donner à son fils.

\- « Donc il s’est passer quelque chose. »

En conclut Blue en passant une main près de son ami. Hellboy abaissa son bras pour l’empêcher de « capter » quelque chose et tourna un instant enfin la tête vers lui.

\- « Ouais, ouais, Zoé et moi on s’est embrasser. Là ça va, d’accord ? T’as ton info t’es content ? »  
\- « Oh.. »

Abraham feint la surprise.  
Red quand à lui semblait autant agacé que soulagé d’avoir vider son sac et reprit une longue gorgée de bière.

\- « Et tu te sens mal par rapport à Liz ? » Demanda l’amphibien.  
\- « A ton avis ? » Soupira le démon.

Blue fit une certaine moue avant de répondre.

\- « Tu sais ça fait un peu plus d’un an maintenant. Liz voulait et à toujours voulu te voir heureux. Tu ne regrette pas ce baiser si ce n’est par rapport à Liz n’est-ce pas ? »  
\- « … Non.. »  
\- « Red ne t’énerve pas avec ce que je vais te dire. Mais tu devrais laisser une chance à Zoé. Elle t’apprécie sincèrement. Et avec mes dons comme tu le dis, je sais quand quelqu’un est sincère ou non. Je ne te dis pas d’oublier Elizabeth mais pense qu’elle voudrait sans doute te voir heureux. Par amour tu étais prêt à la laisser partir avec Myers si elle l’avait préféré à toi. Par amour penses-tu vraiment qu’elle ne voudrait pas que tu te rapproches de Zoé si tu as une petite attirance pour elle ? J’ai bien vu la différence depuis que tu es revenu. Grace à elle tu vas mieux. Vous allez mieux tout les deux si j’ose dire. »

Après ce discours, Hellboy resta un moment silencieux. Il ne trouvait rien à redire aux arguments d’Abe.

Yellow était une boule d’énergie qui lui faisait un bien fou. Liz et elle étaient comme un ying et un yang.  
Toujours de mèche à la moindre connerie à faire, toujours de bonne humeur, aimant faire son show pour amuser la galerie.  
Le démon avait du mal à se l’avouer mais parfois il se sentait bien plus proche de Zoé qu’il ne l’était d’Elizabeth. Peut-être parce que Liz avait été la première fille à un tant soit peu s’intéresser à lui ? La première de qui il était tomber amoureux… Mais Yellow, c’était une histoire d’atomes crochus.  
Les mêmes délires, jeux de mots, un refus de l’autorité, l’amour des chats…

L’alarme annonçant une mission coupa Red dans le fil de ses pensées.

\- « ça c’est pour nous » Dit Abraham.

Et chacun s’en alla se préparer.

 

Dans le couloir pour arriver au garage, Hellboy croisa sa petite groupie qui finissait d’enfiler son perfecto jaune moutarde avant de renifler, les yeux encore rouges, signe qu’elle avait pleurer.

\- « ça va ? » Demanda le démon.  
\- « O… ouais. T’inquiète. » Répondit rapidement la jeune fille avant de filer.

Red se sentait mal. Dix contre un que c’était à cause de lui qu’elle venait de pleurer. D’un autre coté il s’imaginait mal la jeune pyrokinésiste pleurer, l’habitude de toujours la voir souriante et pleine de vie.  
Il serra les poings, s’en voulant pour cela. Ça lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu’il aurait crut de voir triste Zoé.

Tout les agents autour d’eux se dépêchaient, apparemment la situation était grave, pourtant le démon avait du mal à se sentir concerner par autre chose que par sa petite groupie.


	19. Les trolls de pierre

Une fois dans le faux camion-poubelle, la petite équipe était assis en face des écrans d’ordinateurs qui leurs montraient des images d’une rue, près d’un pont où c’était le chaos total. Des voitures retourner et en flammes, des gens qui couraient en panique, les policiers qui avaient bien du mal à gérer la situation et se contentaient surtout d’évacuer la foule.

La cause de cette agitation ? Trois trolls de pierre qui semaient le chaos, ayant apparemment décider de sortir de dessous leur pont pour jouer au frisbee avec les automobiles.

\- « C’est affreux ! » Dit Blue choqué par la scène.  
\- « Oui et vous devez vite intervenir pour stopper ceci ! » Leur ordonna le Dr Krauss qui les avait en visio via un autre écran.  
\- « On va faire notre boulot. » Dit Hellboy d’un ton un peu évasif.  
\- « J’espère bien agent Red ! »

Puis il raccrocha bientôt.  
L’amphibien fit mine de préparer son équipement, préférant se faire oublier dans un coin pour le moment.

Le démon sortit d’une poche deux barres chocolatés de Baby Ruth et en proposa une à la brunette. Ça pouvait sans doute paraître idiot mais c’était la meilleure approche qu’il connaissait afin de se réconcilier avec quelqu’un.

\- « T’en veux ? »  
\- « Oh ouais merci. »

Elle s’en alla s’asseoir sur la banquette comme pour fuir son héro d’adolescence mais ce dernier la suivit pour s’asseoir à coté d’elle, rangeant sa propre barre chocolaté dans sa poche tandis que Yellow mangeait la sienne.

\- « Euh… Hum...Tu sais.. j’voulais te dire pour... »

Soudain le démon cessa de parler en observant sa queue de diable qui machinalement s’agitait d’avant en arrière, cognant dans le bas de la banquette dans un bruit sourd de « poc, poc » agaçant. Il l’a bloqua avec sa jambe, afin qu’elle lui fiche la paix.

\- « Enfin pour hier soir... »  
\- « Bah… on avait un verre de trop dans l’cornet. » Dit tristement la jeune fille.  
\- « Ouais... » Soupira Hellboy.

Au moins elle lui parlait toujours.  
Red hésita un instant à mettre sa main de chair sur la cuisse de sa petite groupie.

Le camion qui roulait à très vive allure stoppa net dans un grand coup de frein qui envoya valser toute la petite équipe à l’intérieur de celui ci.  
Blue tomba contre les cages, Zoé au sol et le démon sur elle.

\- « Merde ! » Pesta Hellboy. « Yellow ? Abe ? Ça va ? »  
\- « Je vais bien. » Dit Abraham.  
\- « Et bah moi ça va pas ! » Protesta la brune.

Red se releva rapidement.

\- « Pardon j’t’écrase ! »  
\- « Non c’est pas ça. » Se plaignit Zoé toujours au sol. « J’ai fait tomber mon Baby Ruth... »

L’amphibien se mit une main sur le front en mode facepalm, Hellboy avait envie de rire. Ça le rassurait que le sens de l’humour de la jeune fille était revenu après l’avoir vu avec les yeux rouges.  
Il l’aida à se relever en lui tendant sa main de pierre, pensant que ça lui ferait plaisir, vu comment elle passait les trois quart de son temps à la fixer. Yellow l’agrippa à deux mains pour se relever.

\- « Merci. »  
\- « J’te redonnerai un Baby Ruth. »  
\- « Ouais c’est plus ça qui me fait chier d’être tomber. Après tu pouvais rester sur moi tu m’écrasais pas. »

OK… là c’était plus un message cacher c’était un signal lumineux grand comme un stade de foot.

La grande porte du camion-poubelle s’ouvrit. Devant eux deux agent du BPRD plus ou moins en panique face à la situation. On entendait les cris des gens, la foule terroriser et les bruits des voitures et de la taule qu’on jetait, ainsi que des rugissements de voix graves.

\- « OK c’est le gros bordel là ! » Dit un des agents.  
\- « Genre on avait pas remarquer ! » Ironisa Red.

Les trois agents du BPRD sortirent et allèrent voir vers l’avant du véhicule.

La foule avait été évacuer mais les trolls de pierre continuaient de faire du volley avec les voitures.

\- « OK on y va. » Dit le démon en emboîtant le pas, suivit par ses amis.

Pistolet au poing, Hellboy en tête de groupe appela les créatures.

\- « OH ! BANDES DE SALES GUEULES ! CA VA ON VOUS DERANGE PAS TROP ? »

A nouveau l’homme poisson se frappa une main sur le front. Pour le coté diplomatie c’était une fois de plus raté.

Les trolls cessèrent leur jeu pour se retourner vers l’équipe, répondant de leurs voix caverneuse.

\- « Vous pas entendre les voix ? »  
\- « La voix a dit mumuse ! »  
\- « HA HA HA HA ! »

La jeune pyrokinésiste soupira.

\- « Bordel… y ont le langage des mecs de mon lycée… Le Q.I. aussi j’crois. »

Le démon afficha un rictus avant de reprendre la parole en direction des trois êtres de pierre.

\- « Ouais et bah ma voix elle vous dit de vous calmer sinon vous allez vous prendre des balles dans l’cul c’est clair ? »

Les trolls se figèrent un instant avant de se tenir la tête comme si ils avaient soudain la migraine. Puis ils relevèrent leurs têtes vers l’équipe du BPRD.

\- « La voix elle a dit de vous casser la bouche ! »  
\- « Et de taper ! »  
\- « Cogner ! »

Red recula d’un pas.

\- « Blue va fouiller dans tes bouquins. »  
\- « J’y cours ! »

Et effectivement Abraham courut jusqu’au camion récupérer sa caisse de livres.

Zoé se rapprocha de son héro d’adolescence et parla un ton plus bas.

\- « Tu sais pu comment on leurs cassent la gueule ? »  
\- « Oui et non… La dernière fois que j’en ai croiser c’était sur un chantier d’un pont et je les noyer sous une coulée d’boue… plus ou moins accidentellement. »

Ce genre de nouvelle rassurait vachement la jeune fille qui enflamma ses poings par précaution.

Les trolls essayèrent de charger, se prenant une rafale de balles et de boules de feu qui ne leurs firent strictement rien. L’un d’eux essaya de leur envoyer une voiture, le démon ramassa rapidement sa groupie avec sa main de pierre pour la dégager de la trajectoire et la fit remonter sur son épaule.

\- « T’as raté ! » Railla Hellboy

Visiblement bien énervés les créatures de pierres se rassemblèrent autour d’un bus qu’il soulevèrent sans trop de mal et se mirent à courir pour prendre leur élan afin de le jeter sur le duo en face d’eux.

\- « Oh ça , ça va faire mal... » Se plaignit Red avant de jeter Yellow le plus loin possible afin qu’elle échappe à l’impacte.

La jeune fille se retrouva propulser au milieu de la route à coté d’un cadavre de voiture semi écraser. Elle ne put que voir totalement impuissante le bus s’écraser sur son héro d’adolescence dans un grand fracas.

\- « RED ! »

Mais crier ne servait à rien. Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds tandis qu’Abraham prit la parole sur le canal radio.

\- « J’ai trouver ! Ils n’ont pas de sang mais une sorte de boue argileuse, c’est ceci qui maintiens les pierres de leurs corps ensemble et… Red tu m’entends ? »  
\- « Il est sous un bus. » Répondit vivement Zoé.  
\- « Ah… c’était ça le bruit ? » S’inquiéta Abe.

La brunette se cacha en zigzag parmi les voitures abandonnées en évitant les jets de gravats des trolls.

\- « Yellow écoute moi ! Si leur sang est une boue argileuse c’est qu’elle peut se solidifier et... »  
\- « Qu’on peut la cuire ? »  
\- « Parfaitement ! Mais il va falloir que tu les approches pour qu’une haute températu... »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune pyrokinésiste coupa le signal radio et respira un grand coup, fermant les yeux un court instant, jouant dans sa tête une musique afin de se donner un rythme.

« Eh ! J’en ai plein le dos, j’ai vraiment la rage !  
T’as vraiment pas d’pot, complètement sauvage.  
J’aurai l’dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !  
Il est grand temps de renoncer, mon gros,  
J’en ai plein le dos ! »

Elle courut vers eux en évitant les projectiles, entièrement enflammée. Si il était arriver le moindre malheur à Hellboy elle était prête à un carnage !  
Ses lacunes aux combats s’étaient bien amoindrit depuis ses entraînements avec son héro d’adolescence. Et elle avait toujours su jouer de son agilité acquise dans ses numéros de cirque et de music-hall en compagnie de ses parents.

Elle glissa entre les pattes du premier troll et lui grimpa sur le dos, remarquant que de près effectivement ils étaient des amas de caillasses retenue par une sorte de boue.

La créature sous elle hurla en essayant de la retirer mais la jeune fille tenait bon comme si elle faisait un rodéo et plongea les mains dans le liquide boueux redoublant de flammes, enflammant entièrement le troll.

Les deux autres essayèrent de venir à l’aide de leur ami.

C’est à cet instant que le démon sortir de dessous le bus, éclatant une vitre avec son poing de pierre. Il avait pas mal de coupures et d’ecchymoses. Il vit la scène devant lui sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- « Blue y se passe quoi là ? »  
\- « RED ! Dieu du ciel tu vas bien ! Yellow a couper son positionneur ! Ces êtres sont fait d’une sorte de boue argileuse qui peut se solidifier à la chaleur, j’ai penser qu’elle... »  
\- « ça va j’ai comprit. »

Hellboy fit craquer sa nuque puis son poing de pierre avant de foncer dans le tas en hurlant des insultes envers les trolls.  
Zoé releva la tête vers lui et sourit, trop heureuse qu’il aille bien.

Le troll sur le quel elle était se figea de part en part dans un grognement de douleur tandis que le démon se battait avec les deux autres.

Le premier être de pierre immobile elle sauta de son dos pour faire de même avec le suivant, Red envoyant valser le troisième dans la statue du premier qui s’éclata en milles morceaux.


	20. Détente et massage

Le second troll lui aussi à l’état de statue, Hellboy et Yellow prirent en tenaille le dernier qui essaya de fuir et dans la bagarre éclata la seconde statue.  
Le démon parvint à plus ou moins maîtriser le troll, ne craignant pas le feu de Zoé qui se propageait jusque sur lui.

Une fois le dernier troll immobile, il tomba en morceaux quand Red le lâcha, faisant tomber du même coup la jeune fille qui était sur son dos.

\- « Zoé ! » S’inquiéta le démon en tombant à genoux pour fouiller les gravats.

La pyrokinésiste à présent éteinte sortit du tas de cailloux avec elle aussi quelques coupures et bleus.

\- « Z’vais bien ! »

Sans qu’elle n’est le temps de réagir son héro d’adolescence la ramena contre lui de sa grande main de pierre, ne relâchant pas son étreinte.

Il venait d’avoir peur pour sa petite groupie.  
Jusque ici il l’avait toujours mit en retrait du combat, la faisant attaquer à distance. Bien plus protecteur qu’il ne l’aurait crut avec elle, il en prenait maintenant conscience. Pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu la perdre.

Zoé lui rendit le câlin.  
A vrai dire l’adrénaline était entrain de redescendre et lui provoquait de léger tremblements et quelques retours de flammes ci et là sur les bras. Elle se demandait elle même comment elle avait pu faire ça.

Hellboy la relâcha quelque peu en lui souriant.

\- « Hé bah t’es une sacrée combattante toi quand tu veux. »  
\- « J’ai eut un bon prof. » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Peut-être pour lui aussi l’adrénaline entrain de redescendre ? Le fait est que le démon avait très envie d’à nouveau embrasser sa groupie.

\- « RED ! YELLOW ! Vous allez bien ? » Cria Abraham.

Le duo se rendit soudain compte que l’espace d’un court instant ils avaient tout oublier autour d’eux.   
Le fatras de voitures et l’équipe du BPRD qui attendaient que les trolls soient hors circuits pour intervenir.

\- « On va bien ! » Hurla à son tour Hellboy en levant son bras de pierre pour mieux indiquer sa position.

Puis il se releva en aidant Zoé à faire de même, la soulevant pour la replacer sur son épaule sans lui demander son avis. Mais vu qu’elle ne protesta pas, il se dit qu’elle ne devait pas être contre.

Abe s’approcha d’eux horriblement inquiet.

\- « Dieu soit loué ! »  
\- « Pas trop cher hein la location. » Fit la jeune fille avec un petit rire dans le quel son héro d’adolescence la suivit.

L’homme poisson se montra de suite moins inquiet, les bras ballants.

\- « Oui ah bah là y a pu de doute vous allez bien. »

La pyrokinésiste et le démon éclatèrent de rire.

 

Toutefois l’un comme l’autre avait besoin d’un tour à l’infirmerie une fois de retour au BPRD.

Abraham leur apprit pendant le trajet retour que les capteurs d’ondes télépathique s’étaient activés, ce qui voulait dire que lorsque les trolls ont changer d’idées en passant du volley ball avec voitures à cassage d’agents du BPRD, Benoît n’était pas loin.

Mais pourquoi avoir ordonner à des trolls de faire ceci ?  
Un piège qui leur était destiné ?  
Ce qui était très inquiétant en tout cas est que le télépathe semblait réussir à contrôler de plus en plus de créatures d’esprits de forts à faibles et réussissait à les contrôler en meute.

A un moment l’amphibien eut l’impression de parler dans le vide, trouvant attendrissant Red et Yellow sur la banquette, Zoé, la queue du démon plus ou moins enrouler autour d’elle, qui se battait avec un pansement Batman qu’elle n’arrivait pas à coller sur une coupure de son bras. Hellboy se moquant d’elle en se tenant une poche de glace sur l’épaule.

 

De retour au bercail le démon fut lui même surprit de sa réaction. Mais il n’avait pas envie de voir la brunette trop éloigner de lui quand ils furent séparer pour être soigner.  
Il retrouva le sourire en voyant arriver le Dr Johann Krauss, visiblement dépité, crachant de gros nuages de fumée de son scaphandre, tenant un téléphone portable, en visio vers Yellow.

\- « Voilà elle est là ! Vous voyez qu’elle va bien madame Sucric ? Vous n’avez pas besoin de... »  
\- « TA GUEULE LE COLLABO ! PASSE MOI MA P’TITE FILLE ! ON LES CONNAIT HEIN VOS MENSONGES ! J’EN AI FICHU DES PIRES QUE TOI DANS MA MARE ! J’AI VU A LA TV ! J’AI VU LA BAGARRE DEPUIS LES CAMERAS DE L’HELICO ET C’EST PASSER SUR TOUTE LES CHAINES ! ALORS TU VAS FERMER TA GOULE ET ME PASSER MA P’TITE FILLE SINON JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU BOCAL TE FOUTRE DANS L’FOUR T’AURA UNE RAISON D’FUMER MON P’TIT GARS ! »

La poésie de Maria était inimitable…

 

Dans sa chambre, après une douche, Hellboy se mit à l’aise et une fois en boxer s’étala sur son lit camionnette. Il avait définitivement besoin de se reposer, de câlins de ses chats et d’un cigare, voir d’une bière ou deux.

\- « Toc toc ? » Le surprit la voix de Zoé. « J’peux entrer ? »  
\- « Ouais j’suis présentable ! » Répondit Red sur un ton très ironique.

Avec un peu de rouge aux joues la pyrokinésiste entra avec une boite de rangement.

\- « J’ai des glaces… et d’la bière. » Dit-elle en souriant.  
\- « Putain tu lis dans mes pensées ! »

Sur ces mots le démon lui fit signe de s’approcher, elle ne se fit pas prier et s’installa sur le lit.

Hellboy avait un sourire attendrit en la voyant sortir les pots de glaces et les canettes de bière de la boite. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait pour avoir une petite groupie si parfaite ?  
A son tour il décida de lui faire plaisir et récupéra une télécommande sous les coussins.

\- « Netflix ? » Demanda t-il.  
\- « Demande à un aveugle si y veut voir ! »  
\- « OK mais pas Lucifer… Y me gonfle le démon tombeur pianiste là. »  
\- « Tu dis ça parce que tu sais pas jouer d’piano. » Se moqua la brunette en tendant la tête vers lui.  
\- « Grumf… T’as déjà essayer de jouer du piano avec ça ? » Dit-il en montrant sa main de pierre.  
\- « OK je ferme ma goule. Tiens met Rick et Morty. »

Là Red voulait bien la suivre. Il appréciait cette série.

Bientôt ils posèrent les pots de glaces, tout les deux nichés dans les coussins, regardants la série sur la quasi totalité des écrans devant eux. Le démon finissait sa bière, la brunette eut un bâillement.

Red grommela soudain et Zoé tourna la tête vers son héro d’adolescence en voyant que celui-ci massait à nouveau son épaule gauche.

\- « T’as encore mal ? »  
\- « Ah ton avis ? J’ai l’impression qu’un bus m’est passer d’ssus. »  
\- « Techniquement un bus t’es passer dessus. »

Le démon finit sa canette de bière d’une traite.

\- « Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

La pyrokinésiste se mordit à moitié la lèvre et décida de prendre le taureau… ou plutôt le diable par les cornes si j’ose l’expression. 

\- « Bon attend. »  
\- « Hé qu’est-ce que tu fous ! » Protesta Red.

Mais Zoé n’aimait pas le voir avoir mal et s’était installer à califourchon sur son héro d’adolescence. Elle allait mettre ses mains à l’endroit douloureux de son épaule et se ravisa, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- « Tu résistes au feu en mode ça te fait juste chaud ou ça te fait mal ? »

Hellboy répondit sans bien comprendre le pourquoi de la question.

\- « Euh juste chaud pourquoi ? »

Les mains en feu, la jeune fille posa ses doigts sur la zone douloureuse faisant grimacer le démon sous elle. Elle commença un massage.

\- « C’est un truc de mamie pour faire passer la douleur. Mon père me le faisait aussi en cas de courbatures après les spectacles. »

Red la laissa faire. Sa voix s’était soudainement charger de mélancolie.  
Le massage ne tarda pas à faire effet, la chaleur calmait la vive douleur, le lent massage détendait ses muscles et bientôt le démon se laissa aller contre les coussins avec un soupir de confort et ferma les yeux un instant.

Là il se sentait bien.

Les deux occupants de la chambre restèrent silencieux, ne se préoccupant plus vraiment du brouhaha des TV qui continuaient de diffuser un épisode de Rick et Morty du quel ils avaient complètement perdu le fil.

Zoé continuait son massage, appréciant d’être si proche de son héro. Depuis le baiser il était tantôt distant tantôt proche et elle avait un peu du mal à suivre.  
Aucun des deux n’en avait reparler. Comme si c’était un secret, une boite de Pandore.

La jeune fille continuait d’admirer la peau rouge du démon, dure comme du cuir et pourtant si douce. Elle essayait de rester concentrer sur sa tâche sans trop de pensée fugaces.

Mais sans qu’elle ne s’y attende Red posa son bras de pierre derrière elle, rouvrant les yeux pour la regarder.

Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas accuser l’alcool. Il n’était clairement pas assez bourré pour prétendre ne pas savoir ce qu’il faisait.  
Il savait juste qu’en cet instant il se sentait bien, il se sentait calme et serein. Qu’il lui était impossible de mentir sur le fait que Zoé lui plaisait. Elle était aussi mignonne qu’elle était une boule de feu pétillante.

Et c’était comme si un second fil de destinée s’était recousue de lui vers elle.

Hellboy se rapprocha à peine, il sentit rapidement les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes.

Yellow ne tarda pas à entièrement prendre feu. Elle avait totalement cesser son massage pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son héro d’adolescence. Lui même l’avait maintenant enlacer.

Le démon eut un sourire en coin quand Zoé sans cesser de l’embrasser lâcha un petit gémissement quand il déplaça sa main de pierre jusque sur ses fesses.

Décidément… elle avait un kiff par rapport à sa main.


	21. Première fois

Red quitta ses lèvres pour l’embrasser dans le cou, resserrant son emprise sur la croupe de la jeune fille avec sa main de pierre. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Yellow s’accélérer et parfois finir en petit gémissements… et il serait un menteur si il prétendait que ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il passa sa main de chair sous le large t-shirt de la jeune pyrokinésiste, caressant lentement son ventre, ses côtes, remontant jusqu’à ses seins.

Zoé réclama à nouveau la bouche du démon, ce dernier sentit les mains fébriles de la jeune fille à la limite du tissus de son boxer. Comme si elle était horriblement timide.

Depuis leur jeu d’action ou vérité il savait pourtant qu’elle n’était plus pucelle mais elle réagissait comme une fille peu sûre d’elle. Red se demanda un instant si cette hésitation venait du fait qu’elle avait devant elle un démon… ou du fait qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il oublie qu’il était son héro d’adolescence. Et apparemment le responsable de ses premiers émois…

\- « Tu peux toucher… j’vais pas t’bouffer... »

La respiration de Yellow eut un soubresaut, elle stoppa tout mouvement, comme si elle voulait être certaine d’avoir réellement l’autorisation. Hellboy l’embrassa à nouveau, prenant la main de Zoé de sa main de chair pour la poser sur la bosse déjà bien visible de son sous-vêtement.

L’ambiance leur semblait électrique, Red gardait contre lui sa petite groupie. Il n’avait jamais connu d’autre fille que Liz et les caresses de Zoé étaient totalement d’autres sensations que ce qu’il avait toujours connu.  
Il sentait aussi la jeune pyrokinésiste se perdre dans leurs baisers. Comme si il était soudain devenu son seul oxygène. Un désir, un besoin…

Hellboy reprit les rênes en retournant la situation, la coinçant sous lui sans rompre leur baiser.

Il avait presque du mal à croire en ce qu’il faisait, il était sur pilote automatique en cet instant. Une partie de lui avait peur de faire une bourde, Yellow n’était que sa deuxième fille. Mais elle avait l’air de s’en foutre royalement, redoublant ses caresses, ayant un délicieux petit couinement quand il rompit leur baiser afin de tirer sur son t-shirt pour le lui retirer et qu’il passa sa main de pierre sur sa poitrine.

Zoé ramena doucement un des doigt de pierre jusqu’à sa bouche, l’embrassant, y donnant de petits coups de langues et suçons.  
Cette fois c’est la respiration du démon qui eut un raté et il reprit possession des lèvres de sa groupie, il sentait que sinon il ne serait pas long à ce petit jeu là.

La jeune fille tenta de maîtriser ses flammes, elle savait que la plupart de la chambre avait été faite à l’épreuve du feu mais elle ne voulait pas blesser un des chats, bien que ceux ci semblaient s’être planquer dans les divers recoins de la pièces.  
Et il aurait été gênant de déclencher un détecteur d’incendie, que des agents la surprenne, se mordant la lèvre, les joues rouges pivoine, en flammes, Red finissant de baisser son shorty, dispersant plusieurs baisers vers le bas de son ventre.

Zoé tenait d’une de ses main le bord du lit camionnette, l’autre était serrer autour du draps ignifugé, ayant du mal à articuler des « encore » pour encourager le démon à continuer les coups de langues qu’il infligeait au centre de son plaisir.

Hellboy fut presque surprit quand il sentit une des mains en feu de sa groupie se poser sur une de ses corne, il releva les yeux vers elle pour la voir presque au point de non-retour. Il l’embrassa sur la cuisse avant de remonter vers sa bouche, retirant au passage son propre boxer dans le quel il était définitivement trop serrer à présent.

A nouveau il avait l’impression d’être devenu le seul oxygène de Yellow.  
Elle s’accrochait à lui, l’embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses petites mains étaient partout où elles le pouvaient. Red se dit que si il n’avait pas la peau si dure elle lui aurait sans nul doute laisser des marques.

Leurs intimités se rencontrant, presser l’une contre l’autre dans une danse presque frustrante, Zoé reprit sa respiration.

En face d’elle son héro d’adolescence la regardait avec des yeux emplit de désir. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud qu’elle n’avait pu imaginer dans ses rêveries. L’impressionnant membre du démon qui ne laisser aucun doute sur l’effet qu’elle lui faisait.

\- « J’veux pas t’faire mal. » Lui souffla t-il à l’oreille.  
\- « Non, va y. »

Red avait bien conscience d’être mieux équipé que ne l’était la plupart des humains. Et sa première fois avec Liz avait prit du temps. Même si il savait que Yellow n’était plus vierge il n’avait aucune envie de lui faire mal.

Les baisers et les caresses devinrent plus lents, plus doux, le démon prenant lentement possession de la jeune pyrokinésiste.  
Il resta quelques instants sans bouger afin qu’elle s’habitue à sa taille, essayant de s’adapter à la vitesse à la quelle elle bougeait son bassin au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait.

Hellboy ne tarda pas à sentir Zoé se crisper sous lui, faisant manifestement des efforts pour ne pas faire cramé toute la chambre. Le feu se propagea sur lui quand la jouissance attaqua la jeune pyrokinésiste de toute ses griffes.  
Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans l’orgasme. 

Quelque peu à bout de souffle il observa sa groupie qui avait de petit soubresauts, la respiration encore difficile, les flammes qu’elle produisait s’évaporant petit à petit dans sa peau.

\- « Wouah... » Lâcha Zoé.  
\- « Et c’était que le premier round. » Ironisa Red.  
\- « Victoire par K.O. sinon rien. » S’amusa la jeune fille encore à bout de souffle.  
\- « Challenge accepted. » Dit le démon en lui mordillant l’épaule.

Et Yellow ne tarda pas à reprendre feu.

Quelques heures plus tard Hellboy se dit que sa victoire par K.O. n’était pas très fair-play. De sa nature de démon la luxure était un de ses point fort.  
Il devait toutefois reconnaître que Zoé avait de la ressource.

\- « Je t’aime. »

Cette petite phrase de la jeune fille à moitié endormit dans ses bras le crispa.

L’aimer ? Vraiment ?  
Est-ce que c’était juste un effet quelconque sur le cerveau après avoir fait l’amour ?

Aucune fille à part Elizabeth ne le lui avait jamais dit sincèrement jusque ici en tout cas.  
Pour toute réponse Red la resserra contre lui, passant sa grande main de pierre sur elle. Yellow s’endormit presque aussitôt, blottit contre lui.

Hellboy jeta un œil à sa queue de démon qui comme chaque fois qu’il était anxieux ou contrarier se balançait d’avant en arrière. Il décida de l’enrouler autour d’une des jambe de sa groupie

En l’observant dormir calmement Red réfléchit.  
Il avait encore du mal à croire en ce qu’il venait de faire. Quelque part il se sentait coupable. D’un autre coté c’était comme si l’esprit de Liz ne lui en voulait pas. Une sensation étrange. Il se sentait aussi anxieux que serein.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir de plus en plus besoin de sa petite groupie.   
Elle lui permettait de moins penser à son malheur et à la perte d’Elizabeth. Un signe que la vie continue et qu’il devait avancer, avancer grace à elle ? Avec elle ?

D’autre fois le démon avait l’impression qu’il n’était pas juste le « héro préféré » de Zoé. Qu’elle avait également besoin de lui. Que derrière cette petite boule d’énergie se cachait une souffrance, un vide qu’il était le seul à pouvoir combler.

Sur ces pensées Red finit par s’endormir à son tour, resserrant une nouvelle fois la jeune pyrokinésiste contre lui.

 

Hellboy se réveilla en ignorant totalement combien de temps il avait dormit.

Un long moment sans doute vu que son cerveau essayait de remettre ses souvenirs en place avant qu’il ne pense à vraiment ouvrir les yeux.

Les trolls qu’ils avaient combattu la veille… il regardait la TV avec Zoé et… le massage et…

Red ouvrit lentement les yeux, il sentait contre lui la petite forme chaude qu’était la jeune fille lovée contre lui. A sa respiration il pouvait sans mal dire qu’elle était éveillée, mais elle restait là, contre lui, comme un chaton, les yeux fermés, calme et détendue.

Le démon enfouit son visage dans la chevelure brune de la jeune fille, se remémorant leur nuit de… non… on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une nuit de baise. Etrangement il n’avait pas non plus envie d’appeler ça une connerie car il serait un putain d’hypocrite. Non… ça avait été une nuit d’amour.  
Une nuit pendant la quel il ne s’était plus sentit si bien depuis longtemps.

\- « T’es réveiller ? » Demanda la petite voix encore un peu ensommeillée de Zoé.  
\- « Ouais... »

Répondit Red en resserrant sa petite groupie contre lui de sa main de pierre. Elle se cambra, de façon à ce que ses fesses épouse sa paume. Ce qui fit sourire Hellboy malgré lui.

Aucun d’eux n’avait vraiment envie de bouger pour tout dire.

\- « C’était trop bien. » marmonna Zoé.

Cette petite phrase fit sourire le démon, c’était presque dit sur un ton enfantin.

\- « Mieux que quand t’en rêve ? »

A la question la brunette ouvrit les yeux, se redressant quelque peu.

\- « Comment ça quand je r… Tu m’as observer quand j’dormais ? »

Red éclata de rire. Autant de la réaction de sa groupie qu’en repensant aux discours d’Abe sur les rêves non contrôler par l’esprit et dont on a pas conscience. Vu la réaction de la jeune pyrokinésiste aucun doute qu’elle avait largement consciences de ses rêves érotiques.

\- « Quand ? » Chercha à savoir Yellow.  
\- « Quand on est revenu du bar que t’es tomber endormit dans l’camion. »  
\- « Oh merde... »

Rouge de honte elle se cacha le visage contre le torse de son héro d’adolescence qui rit à nouveau en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

\- « ça va j’ai pu constater que tu te débrouillais aussi bien en rêve qu’en vrai. » Dit-il un peu moqueur.

Zoé releva la tête vers lui avec une petite voix timide.

\- « Vrai ? »

Comment répondre faux à la jeune fille avec les yeux de chat potté qu’elle faisait ? De toute façon c’était vrai.

Hellboy prit les devants pour partager un nouveau baiser avec sa petite groupie. Constatant par la même occasion que ce n’était pas juste l’ambiance de la veille ni même l’alcool. Il appréciait réellement l’embrasser.

C’était des baisers doux, détendus, ce genre de baisers qui donnent le sourire.

\- « Je t’aime. » Dit une nouvelle fois la jeune fille avant de reposer la tête contre l’épaule du démon.

Ce dernier remua une fois de plus sa queue de diable d’en avant en arrière en reniflant avant de poser sa question.

\- « Tu l’penses vraiment ? »


	22. Hellboy et Zoé

\- « Sinon j’le dirais pas. » Répondit la brunette comme si c’était l’évidence même.

Puis elle redressa la tête vers son héro d’adolescence, la mine inquiète.

\- « Enfin après si toi… j’veux dire j’comprendrais. C’est juste que moi… bin c’est depuis longtemps et si… enfin j’voulais dire... »  
\- « Chuuut. »

Fit doucement Red en posant un doigt de sa main de chair sur la bouche de la jeune fille afin de la faire taire.

Elle se moquait d’Abraham qui bafouillait devant Elisa mais force est de constater qu’elle était pareil lorsqu’elle était nerveuse. Peut-être pour ça qu’elle s’entendait bien également avec Abe.

Pour l’instant Hellboy se voulait rassurant. Même si lui aussi cherchait un peu ses mots.

\- « Ecoute j’te crois… C’est juste que… chais pas si j’peux te répondre pareil pour l’instant. Pas que j’t’aime pas ! » Se rattrapa t-il. « Mais... » il reposa sa tête en arrière dans les coussins. « Peut-être pas encore comme tu l’voudrais. Mais… j’peux pas non plus dire que je… que j’ressens rien pour toi. »

Red tourna à nouveau le regard vers sa petite groupie pour voir qu’elle lui souriait, les yeux compréhensifs.

\- « J’comprend. »

Dit-elle en se replaçant sur lui de façon à le chevaucher, se penchant pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

Le démon accepta le baiser, rapprochant Zoé de lui, la caressant dans le dos jusqu’aux fesses, la température grimpa à nouveau… littéralement.

Zoé ne tarda pas à reprendre feu, une fine couche de flammes lui léchant tout le corps. Hellboy devenait plus vorace dans ses baisers, sa mains de chair perdu dans les cheveux brun de la jeune fille, sa main de pierre sur sa croupe, la guidant dans un mouvement de vas et viens aussi excitant que frustrant faisant se frotter leurs intimités.

Yellow avait l’impression d’être dans un rêve, un rêve encore mieux que tout les autres. Nourrissant sa propre excitation en constatant celle du démon sous elle.

Bientôt elle s’empala sur son membre, se mordant la lèvre aux sensations de plaisirs, à la main de chair de Red qui s’en prenait au centre de son plaisir, à sa main de pierre perdu sur ses seins.  
Perdus dans leurs gémissements ils laissèrent monter le plaisir jusqu’à son explosion.

A bout de souffle ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Avec cette impression qu’ils avaient toujours été fait pour être ensemble, comme deux pièces d’un puzzle qui se trouvent enfin.

 

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de briefing, Abraham et le Dr Johann Krauss étaient devant une pile de dossiers. Les agents du BPRD continuaient leur enquête pour retrouver ce fameux Benoît Rugker mais il semblait avoir disparût de la circulation.

La salle ayant une vitre qui donnait sur le couloir, l’homme poisson vit arriver à pas rapides Elisa qui poussait son chariot et qui l’abandonna rapidement pour toquer à la porte de verre de la salle.

\- « Entre. » Lui dit Blue en lui ouvrant la porte avant de lui prendre les mains, un peu inquiet. « ça va ? »

Elisa relâcha les mains de son prétendant et fit le signe oui puis plusieurs autres signes avec ses mains.

\- « C’est pas vrai ? » Cria presque l’amphibien.

Mais la jeune femme fit à nouveau signe que oui. Le Dr Krauss se montra interrogateur.

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’elle dit agent Sapien ? »  
\- « Oh et bien elle dit que… Elle n’a pas pu faire le ménage dans la chambre de notre ami Red… Il se trouve que Zoé était dans sa chambre et… un peu occuper. Elisa est vite partie sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les déranger. »  
\- « Sérieusement ? » Demanda l’homme au scaphandre comme si il fallait lui confirmer l’information.  
\- « Il semblerait que lui. » Dit Abraham en haussant les épaules.

L’allemand laissa un gros nuage de fumée s’échapper de son scaphandre. 

\- « Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux pour eux ou si je dois plaindre l’agent Red qui va se retrouver avec madame Sucric comme belle famille. » Dit-il, provoquant le rire d’Abe et Elisa.

 

Du coté des quartiers d’Hellboy, dans la salle de bain, Yellow reposait fébrilement les pieds au sol, encore plus ou moins soutenue par la main de pierre de son amant. Adossée contre le mur de la douche, les bras autour du cou du démon, répondant paresseusement à ses baisers dans une mollesse d’après orgasme.

\- « ça va ? » Sinquiéta Red.  
\- « Ouais » Le rassura Zoé avant un nouveau baiser.

Cette douche à deux avait totalement déraper.

L’avantage étant que sous la douche la jeune fille pouvait bien être tout feu tout flamme, l’eau limitait les dégâts possibles.

Plus sérieusement Hellboy et sa groupie décidèrent de se laver. Le démon passa le gel douche à la brunette. Parlant soudain d’un ton gêné, la réalité de la situation le rattrapant maintenant qu’il avait les idées un peu plus clairs.

\- « Euh… hum… Au faite... » Commença t-il « Tu… enfin on a rien utiliser pour… donc... »

Toujours sous le jet d’eau à coté de lui la pyrokinésiste haussa un sourcil se demandant de quoi il voulait parler.

\- « Enfin j’voudrais pas qu’tu… te... »

Un neurone s’alluma dans la tête de Zoé et elle le rassura, commençant à frotter ses cheveux avec le shampoing. 

\- « T’inquiète pas j’suis stérile. »  
\- « Quoi ? » Dit le démon sur un ton très surprit.

Yellow se contenta d’hausser les épaules en rinçant ses cheveux.

\- « Ouais. J’ai jamais eut mes règles. J’ai pas tout l’matériel qui fonctionne de s’coté là. »  
\- « Et… ça t’as jamais déranger ? »  
\- « De ne pas pisser le sang par la chatte ? » Rit la brunette. « Non pas vraiment. »

Red ne savait pas si il devait rire ou faire la grimace à l’expression de la jeune fille. Mais une chose était sûr, ça le rassurait. Il avait déjà perdu Liz… il ne voulait pas perdre Zoé.

 

Les jours suivants c’était une ambiance étrange qui régnait dans le BPRD. D’un coté les agents, Abe et Dr Johann Krauss qui travaillaient à retrouver Benoît Rugker et à fouiller son passif.  
D’un autre Hellboy et sa groupie qui semblaient filer le parfait amour dans une nouvelle complicité… pour preuve, pendant les entraînements le démon se mettait lui même à chanter du Disney… ce qui était presque inquiétant du point de vu du Dr Krauss.

Red se sentait presque revivre. Il n’oubliait pas Elizabeth et gardait toujours des photos d’elle dans sa chambre. Mais Zoé lui donnait à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre.  
Il avait l’impression de sentir son coeur guérir.  
Et sa relation avec Yellow était si différente d’avec Liz. Il ne cherchait pas à lui plaire, il lui plaisait déjà. La jeune fille ne cherchait pas à être normale ou a avoir le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle était complice de ses conneries, aussi bordélique que lui. Il était le calme, blagueur soupe au lait, elle était la boule d’énergie qui sortait dix vannes à la minute. Presque comme si il étaient… « fait du même métal » pour reprendre une expression qu’Abe avait sortit la veille.

Le fait est que pour l’instant, en fait d’enquête ou de remettre en ordre des dégâts causer par des créatures paranormales. Zoé n’avait plus que deux choses en tête… 

Premièrement son anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas et pour le quel elle allait retourner à la ferme de sa grand-mère pour le fêter, en compagnie de Red et Blue.

Deuxièmement et plus actuellement… Le match de football France – Belgique qui se jouait sur les divers écrans de TV dans la chambre de son héro d’adolescence. Elle avait réussi à l’embobiner afin qu’il regarde le match avec elle.

Le petit couple était donc installer sur le lit camionnette, Hellboy avec une bière, piochant dans un large saladier de popcorn, ses joues maquiller de noir et de jaune sur sa peau déjà rouge pour former les couleurs de la Belgique. Se prenant au jeu tout comme il s’amusait de sa groupie qui était assise en tailleur, un grand drapeau belge sur le dos, les joues peintes aux couleurs de la Belgique, de fausses cornes rouges sur la tête, s’énervant avec une bière à la main.

\- « ALLER LES DIABLES ! » Cria t-elle.

Forcément… en bonne groupie d’Hellboy, après avoir autant voyager. Elle avait trouver ça logique de devenir supportrice de l’’équipe de foot de Belgique qui se faisait appeler les « Diables Rouges ».

\- « Hé ho attend y fout quoi l’arbitre là ! » Râla le démon en renversant du popcorn.  
\- « Y a faute bordel ! Bon d’là ! S’toujours pareil avec ces branleurs de bouffeurs de grenouilles ! Allez vous foutre une baguette dans l’fion ! »

Le démon haussa un sourcil.

\- « Attend tu m’as pas dit que t’as des origines française ? »  
\- « Chut, chut, chut… Quand je supporte les Diables Rouges ça compte plus. »

Red afficha un sourire moqueur. L’arbitre siffla la mi-temps et Hellboy embrassa Zoé sur le bout des lèvres avant de se lever pour aller jusqu’au frigo pour constater avec désarroi que…

\- « Merde y a plus d’bière ! » Il se retourna vers la brunette. « J’vais au ravitaillement. »

Elle lui répondit OK avec un clin d’oeil. En sortant le démon entendit le téléphone de sa groupie sonner, et la voix de Maria Sucric suivit.

\- « Tu regarde le match aussi mamie ? »  
\- « Oui ! T’as vu s’t’arbitre ? Il est pour les français alors qui jouent comme des chèvres ! J’suis sûre j’met des godasses à mes chèvres elles jouent mieux qu’ça ! »

Hellboy les laissa parler et s’en alla en direction des cuisines. Du bruit le fit changer de direction vers une des salles vidéo. Par la porte entrouverte il vit Abraham qui était assit dans le fauteuil du bureau, fouillant les dossiers vidéos du large écran devant lui.

\- « Hé tu fais quoi Blue ? »

L’amphibien sursauta presque à la voix de son ami et tourna un instant la chaise vers lui.

\- « Oh Red, je ne t’avais pas entendu arriver. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers le grand écran. « Nous avions filmer les tests fait passer à Benoît pour son entrée au BPRD mais c’est un stagiaire qui s’est occuper du tri des archives et résultat c’est mal classer, j’essaye de les retrouver. »

Prit par sa curiosité le démon entra dans la petite pièce bien encombrer par le large bureau où était plusieurs unités centrales, trois claviers et un très large écran. Tout le reste étaient étagères et cartons qui croulaient sous les DVD et VHS plus ou moins bien étiqueter.


	23. On fait les valises !

Abe parla tout seul en passant plusieurs fichiers.

\- « Non c’est pas ça… bonne date mais pas ça... » Il s’amusa, adressant la parole à son coéquipier. « Tiens tu veux voir Zoé ? »

Il cliqua sur la vidéo sans attendre de réponse et expliqua.

\- « Nous avions demander aux candidats de nous montrer ce dont ils étaient capables avec leurs pouvoirs. On imaginait pas que Yellow nous ferait ce genre de prestation. Mais j’imagine que ce sont les habitudes dans le milieu du spectacle. »

Red regarda attentivement l’écran, sa curiosité définitivement piquée.

Le fichier finit de charger, on entendait déjà hors champ la voix de Johann Krauss puis celle de la grand-mère de Zoé.

\- « Madame Sucric ! Je vous assure que votre présence n’est pas nécessaire.. Et ce n’est pas vraiment ce que nous avions demand.. »  
\- « LA FERME LE BOCHE ! Et laisse ma p’tite fille te montrer de quoi elle est capable bon d’là ! »

Il y eut le bruit distinct d’un coup de canne sur le scaphandre de l’allemand puis on vit la jeune pyrokinésiste s’avancer au centre de la salle d’entraînement où avait été installer une barre de pôle dance encore provisoire.

\- « Vous pouvez y aller. » Dit la voix d’un agent.  
\- « YOUHOU ! Montre leur que t’es la plus forte ma p’tite étoile ! » Reprit Maria.

De la musique résonna et Zoé commença son numéro.

« Moi, tout petit moi,  
Je revois ces années,  
Traverser comme un pas de poupée...  
Découvrir que le jeu, c'est grandir au milieu  
D'une terre faite de fer, et de feu...  
Oh, oh oh oh...  
Alors arrive la musique,  
Comme un grand oiseau blanc  
Un éclair, une lumière, droit devant...  
Whats the feeling?  
Blue beliver  
Plus léger que l'air du plus clair hiver  
Dehors...  
Cette vie nouvelle  
C'est elle qui m'appelle  
Si belle et si triste, que je ne lui résiste pas...  
Elle est ma force magique,  
C'est malgré moi qu'elle déchaîne  
Toutes ces peines, toutes ces joies,  
Dans ma voie...  
Whats the feeling?  
Blue beliver  
Prête à tout offrir,  
Et peut-être à tout souffrir !  
Cette vie nouvelle  
C'est elle qui m'appelle  
Où le ciel est pur elle m'emmène sur ses ailes... »

Hellboy s’était énormément rapprocher de l’écran. Il avait à nouveau eut l’occasion de voir sa groupie danser en jouant de ses flammes.

Mais là elle dansait vraiment avec son coeur et son âme. Elle avait réellement envie d’entrer et de faire ses preuves au BPRD et là elle savait qu’elle pouvait totalement laisser aller ses pouvoirs sans devoir faire en sorte qu’ils restent crédibles pour des personnes non avertit qui croiraient à des effets spéciaux.

Habillée d’un justaucorps de nuances de jaunes jusqu’au rouge, emplit de paillettes, rappelant le feu.  
Des flammèches dansaient autour d’elle, créant un oiseau de feu géant derrière elle. Tournoyant sur sa barre de pôle dance, ça n’avait rien de vulgaire, c’était poétique. Laissant penser qu’elle n’avait pas choisi cette chanson par hasard, les flammes allant de concert avec le rythme de la musique.

\- « Wouah... » Lâcha le démon.  
\- « Tu comprends pourquoi nous l’avons accepter tout de suite ? Une tel maîtrise de son talent était à exploiter. Et… je pense qu’elle avait besoin de ce job… avec nous. » Dit Abraham.  
\- « Besoin ? » Questionna Red.  
\- « Tu la connais toujours de bonne humeur. Disons que si elle n’était pas dans le même état que toi quand tu es revenu c’est parce qu’elle avait sa grand-mère et indirectement… sa… fan-attitude envers toi. »

Le démon tiqua à la nouvelle.

Soudain un énorme brouhaha de vuvuzela et la musique « Goal goal goal » de Grand Jojo qui était mise le son à fond résonna dans les couloirs jusqu’à leurs oreilles.

Hellboy releva la tête

\- « Ah… On a marquer ! »

Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer et c’était déjà la fin de la mi-temps. Blue rit à moitié. Si on lui avait dit qu’un jour le BPRD vibrerait au rythme des matchs des Diables Rouges. L’amphibien pensa aussi au Dr Johann Krauss qui sans nul doute entendait aussi la musique depuis son bureau et ne devait plus être loin de la dépression nerveuse.

Et effectivement l’allemand surprit par le bruit venait de faire craquer entre ses mains un élément de la maquette qu’il était entrain de faire. Un gros nuage de fumée s’échappa de son scaphandre. Qu’il avait hâte mais qu’il avait hâte que l’équipe des trois créatures partent en vacance à la ferme !

 

Et la date de la délivrance arriva bientôt pour le Dr Krauss.

Pendant que les agents du BPRD continuaient d’enquêter pour retrouver Benoît Rugker. C’était l’heure des vancances pour Hellboy, Abraham et Zoé. Tous invités à la ferme de Maria Sucric pour l’anniversaire de la jeune pyrokinésiste, ils étaient conviés à rester quelques temps en ce début d’été.

Pour le moment, Blue et Red, dans la chambre de ce dernier, essayaient non sans mal d’attraper le cadeau d’anniversaire de Yellow. Chacun à quatre pattes d’un coté et de l’autre de la table.

\- « Chope le ! » Dit le démon.  
\- « Mais pourquoi tu veux qu’il vienne vers moi ? » Demanda l’amphibien.  
\- « Bin en général il aime le poisson. »

Abe soupira à cette remarque et tendit le bras vers le chaton. Celui ci lui donna un coup de griffe avant de s’enfuir, Hellboy le chopa au vol.

\- « Viens par ici toi ! »

Les deux amis se redressèrent, Abraham se cognant la tête sur la table au passage, il sentait que ce n’était pas son jour. En se tenant sa main griffer il s’approcha de Red qui donnait au chaton un médicament avec une pipette.

\- « Voilà mon p’tit… tu vas dodo le temps du trajet comme ça tu vas pas t’ennuyer. » Dit le démon au petit chat roux.  
\- « Il a un sacré caractère celui là. »  
\- « Sans doute pour ça qui s’entends bien avec ma p’tite groupie. » S’amusa Hellboy.

Puis il mit doucement en le berçant, le chaton dans une caisse de transport où était une serviette et deux petites gamelles de croquettes et d’eau.  
L’homme poisson s’assit sur le lit en regardant la scène.

\- « ça se passe bien avec Zoé ? » Demanda Abe.  
\- « Ouais. Elle et moi on se comprend en un clin d’oeil. Bon faut dire qu’elle est tellement ma groupie qu’elle sait direct s’que j’pense rien qu’aux réactions de ma queue. »  
\- « HEIN ? »  
\- « Celle là ! » Reprit le démon en indiquant sa queue de diable derrière lui, corrigeant les pensées de son ami qui s’en trouva presque rassuré.  
\- « Ah d’accord. »  
\- « Enfin… avec les réactions de l’autre aussi j’pense qu’elle sait... »  
\- « Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! » Le coupa Blue.

Red étouffa un rire en finissant de mettre quelques affaires dans son grand sac-à-dos.

\- « Vous êtes… ensemble ? » Demanda Abraham.

Hellboy eut un soupir avant de répondre.

\- « On en a parler. J’lui ai dit que je pourrai jamais oublier Liz. Mais aussi j’me suis dit… on a qu’une vie et Liz… passait son temps à vouloir mon bonheur. Et j’pense franchement que père aurait apprécier Zoé. »  
\- « Et donc ? »  
\- « Donc ouais… j’crois qu’on peut dire que c’est officiel. J’ai une nouvelle petite amie. »  
\- « Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Vraiment ! Ça ne se voit pas mais je souris là. » Plaisanta Blue, faisant rire son ami.

 

De son coté Yellow était sur un petit nuage.  
D’un ton complice son héro d’adolescence lui avait aussi dit qu’il l’aimer.  
La jeune pyrokinésiste savait et accepter qu’une partie du coeur de Red appartiendrait toujours à Elizabeth. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir que le démon aille de l’avant.

Abraham aimait à lui répéter qu’ils se guérissaient l’un, l’autre. Maria disait plus ou moins pareil… dans un langage moins châtier. 

La jeune fille ramassa ses dernières affaires et avec un sac en bandoulière, un sac-à-dos et sa valise à roulette s’en alla vers le garage.


	24. Bienvenue à la ferme Sucric

Etrangement le Dr Johann Krauss s’occupait de leur départ.

Les mauvaises langues diront surtout qu’il avait hâte de les voir partir. D’autres diront encore qu’il n’avait pas apprécier le coussin péteur placé sur sa chaise lors de la dernière réunion de briefing… encore moins apprécier le fou rire des fautifs quand Red et Yellow manquèrent de rouler sous la table en se tenant les côtes.

Toujours les mauvaises langues diront qu’il n’avait pas envie que la petite équipe parte en retard et que Maria Sucric ne vienne les chercher sur son solex infernal.

Le fait est que dans le garage il avait fait préparer un 4x4 afin que Red, Blue et Yellow puissent aller à la ferme.

\- « Agent Sucric ! Tout est prêt, j’ai fait vérifier le plein. » Dit le Dr Krauss en voyant arriver Zoé.  
\- « C’est gentil. Mais sinon mamie serait venu nous chercher. » S’amusa la pyrokinésiste.  
\- « NON SURTOUT PAS ! » L’homme au scaphandre essaya de reprendre son calme. « Je voulais dire… c’est tout naturel. »

Hellboy et Abraham arrivèrent bien charger de leurs affaires, le démon essayant de cacher quelque peu la caisse de transport du chat.

\- « Hé Zoé ! »

Il s’approcha pour l’embrasser, passant discrètement la caisse à Abe qui se dépêcha de la porter dans le 4x4.

\- « ça va ? » Demanda t-il à sa chérie en laissant sa main de chair sur sa joue. Autant par geste affectif que pour s’assurer qu’elle ne tourne pas la tête vers la voiture.  
\- « Impec. »  
\- « J’espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances. Moi je vous dit au revoir. J’ai du travail. » Dit Johann Krauss en s’en allant.

Le couple le regarda partir.

\- « Lui aussi il aurait besoin de vacances. » Dit Yellow.  
\- « Mouais… pas sûr que ce soit son truc les vacances, le tourisme, les chaussettes dans les sandales. »

Zoé éclata de rire.

\- « Et si on charger le reste des affaires ? » Les coupa Blue dans leur moquerie.

Hellboy ramassa au sol un lourd sac appartenant à Abe.

\- « T’as mit des briques là dedans ? »  
\- « Ce sont mes livres. »  
\- « Tu pourrais tout mettre sur tablette. » Râla le démon en mettant le sac dans le coffre.  
\- « Ce n’est pas pareil. » Répondit l’amphibien.  
\- « Un homme sage a dit. Les livres c’est comme les boobs, c’est mieux de les voir en vrai dans les mains qu’en numérique. » Dit la jeune fille.  
\- « Je ne sais pas si Stan Lee était un homme sage mais je suis assez d’accord avec lui. » Avoua Abraham.  
\- « Ouais bah ramène tes boobs et tes valises Zoé ! » Râla Hellboy après qu’une des valises n’est glisser et manquer de lui tomber sur le sabot.

La pyrokinésiste s’installa au volant et bientôt, la voiture bien charger, ils prirent la route, se disputant pour le contrôle de l’auto-radio.

Le démon coté passager avait ouvert la vitre et laisser son bras sur le bord de la portière, fumant un cigare, s’amusant des gens qui le prenaient plus ou moins discrètement en photo à chaque feux rouges.  
Blue à l’arrière, la caisse du chat caché près de lui, piochait dans un autre sac de livres.

Le trajet se passa sans trop d’encombre, la ville faisant bientôt place à la campagne et à un air moins pollué.

Tous entasser dans le 4x4, Abe toujours à l’arrière essayait de finir de lire son livre, chahuter par les valises mal attachés à coté de lui. Dieu qu’il détestait les routes de campagnes !

Red quand à lui observait le paysage.  
Revenir à la campagne lui faisait moins mal qu’il ne l’aurait crut. Comme si ses souvenirs douloureux de la perte de Liz cicatrisaient très lentement.

Zoé était tout sourire, saluant plusieurs personnes sur la route, roulant en dépassant toute les limitations de vitesses, connaissant ces petites routes par coeur. Elle chantonnait avec la musique de l’auto-radio.

« Vive Les Vacances  
Vive l'insouciance  
Les jours d'affluence  
Sur les routes de France  
Les embouteillages  
Dans les ptits villages »

Non loin de la ferme on entendit un grand « BRAOUM » qui fit relever à Abraham la tête de son bouquin.

\- « Tiens ? On va avoir de l’orage. » Il regarda par la vitre ouverte. « Pourtant je ne vois pas de nuages. »  
\- « C’est une détonation d’explosifs ça Blue. » Répondit le démon un peu nerveux qu’un nouveau danger les attendent.  
\- « ça doit être mamie qui fait péter les taupes ça. » Dit nonchalamment Yellow.  
\- « Pardon ? » Reprit le démon.

Une seconde détonation, de loin ils virent des carottes sauter a environs dix mètres du sol sans que ça n’inquiète la jeune pyrokinésiste. Abe se montra suspicieux tandis que Red se demandait où il était encore tomber.

La voiture entra dans la cour de la ferme pour y trouver une partie du potager exploser ainsi que la porte des toilettes extérieur. Des câbles d’explosifs qui traînaient au sol, et Maria Sucric à genoux devant un détonateur, installer derrière sa table de jardin, un casque de la seconde guerre mondiale sur la tête.  
Elle chantait joyeusement en faisant aller une autre charge d’explosif.

\- « Mais dans ce coin de terre  
Un petit pont bizarre  
Enjambe un nénuphar  
Au mi-lieu des fougèèères » 

Zoé donna un coup de klaxonne, la vieille femme se releva en retirant son casque, agitant les bras en l’air en signe de bienvenue.

\- « Les enfants ! Vous êtes là ! Bah vous en avez mit un temps ! j’vous ai pas entendu venir avec tout ça ! »

La jeune fille stoppa le 4x4 et en descendit rapidement pour courir enlacer sa grand-mère qui lui rendit son étreinte.  
Red et Blue descendirent à leur tour du véhicule.

\- « Vous ne nous avez pas entendu… avec les explosions ? » Demanda prudemment l’homme poisson.  
\- « Une taupe c’est ça ? » Ironisa le démon en sortant un cigare d’une de ses poche.

Maria approuva et lâcha sa petite fille pour tirer sur les câbles afin de les rouler pour les ranger.

\- « Bin ouais. J’savais bien qu’ça m’resservirai leurs explosifs aux boches. Ça faisait bien péter des ponts en quarante ça peut bien casser la gueule à une taupe. »

Elle roula rapidement les câbles, faisant penser qu’elle avait l’habitude de ce genre « d’exercice » laissant plus ou moins incrédules les deux créatures devant elle.

\- « J’ai bousiller quatorze rangs d’carottes, mais au moins y aura pu d’taupes. » Elle regarda ses invités. « Et bin rester pas planté là ! Bon d’là ! Venez rentrer vos affaires ! Ah et l’pichon t’aura la paix dans l’étang j’ai pu d’canards. J’ai zigouiller l’dernier. Encore un qui aurait pas dut aller fourrer son bec dans mes dahlia ! »  
\- « M… merci... » Bredouilla Abraham ne sachant trop que dire.

Hellboy mâchouilla son cigare hésitant à l’allumer vu la caisse de vieilles grenades qu’il voyait sous une des fenêtre non loin de lui. Regardant l’étang et l’état des dit dahlia qui avaient effectivement morfler… il sentait qu’il n’allait pas s’ennuyer pendant ces vacances.

L’âne derrière eux les surprit avec un grand « HI HAN ! » qui provoqua la colère de la vieille femme.

\- « AH TA GUEULE MACRON ! »

Le démon éclata de rire tandis qu’Abe ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la manie de Maria de nommer ses animaux de la ferme avec des noms d’hommes et femmes politique.

La ferme était vieillotte, La maison faisait un angle, comptant quelques fenêtres, un toit de vieilles tuiles rouges. La porte d’entrée était ouverte et laissait voir un vieux rideau de perles en plastique multicolore bien usé mais rappelant les couleurs du cirque.  
Contre le mur était quelques clapiers à lapins et un vieux tonneau avec de la paille qui servait de niche à la chienne, une planche de bois indiquait son nom « Ratatouille », quelques plants de dalihas ci et là.  
Du même mur, coller à la maison était une porte coulissante donnant sur ce ce qui semblait être la chèvrerie, il y avait visiblement un étage au quel on accédait depuis une échelle, un écriteau indiquait « chambre froide ».

Dans la cour il y avait une table de jardin et plusieurs chaises non loin de la porte d’entrée. Le reste de la cour était plutôt vaste, il y avait un petit tas de fumier et le fameux petit plant d’eau où il y avait encore une pancarte « baignade interdite » qui avait été repeinte et sur la quelle on pouvait lire « Abraham Palace ».

Le tout était refermer par un petit muret plus ou moins en ruine qui comme le reste de la ferme avait dut connaître les deux guerres.  
Le muret allait jusqu’à un potager près du quel était une grande grange assez classique derrière la quelle était un vieux pigeonnier qui était à l’abandon. Tout était fait des mêmes pierres grisâtres que la maison.  
Des toilettes extérieurs, un cabanon de bois était adosser au mur de pierre, les planches d’un bleu délavés ne laissaient aucun doute que Zoé avait dut tenter de le repeindre en mode Tardis.  
La grange comptait un box qui donnait sur l’extérieur et qui abritait le fameux âne, Macron. Juste à coté de lui il y avait une petite porcherie et quelques barrières où deux cochons dont un de belle taille se roulaient dans la boue.  
Red se demanda si eux aussi avaient des noms en lien avec la politique.


	25. Red dans la chambre de Zoé

Ils commencèrent à décharger quelques affaires de la voiture, le démon s’assurant que son petit passager clandestin allait bien. Le fait est qu’il ronflait toujours.  
Zoé rentra rapidement dans la maison avec deux sacs.

Depuis la porte d’entrée Maria hurla vers Hellboy.

\- « HE LE GRAND MACHIN ROUGE ! »  
\- « Oui ? »

Au stade où il en était il ne se formalisait même plus du surnom.

\- « Tu dors bien avec ma p’tite étoile dans sa chambre ? Bon vous êtes pas marier mais on est pas chez les mormons non plus ! »

Red leva le pouce de sa main de pierre en signe d’accord et porta deux valises à l’intérieur.

La maison Sucric était aussi atypique à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur.

La porte d’entrée donnait directement sur une sorte de cuisine salle à manger, assez vieillotte. On devinait que la gazinière avait déjà bien vécut, les placards en bois étaient recouverts de pas mal d’autocollants enfantins, ci et là traînaient de vieilles casseroles ou gamelles, une corbeille de fruits au milieu de la table ainsi qu’une bouteille de rouge.  
Un vaisselier peint de losanges blancs et noirs rappelant le cirque.

Il y avait un salon, un grand et large meuble de TV qui croulait sous les divers babioles, des boules à neiges aux figurines en passant par quelques gadgets et petites autos de collections sur l’univers du cirque. Une grande TV elle assez neuve et au sol une PS2 et une megadrive qui devaient sans doute appartenir à Zoé. Le démon savait qu’elle avait déjà ramener sa Nintendo 64 au BPRD.  
Un grand canapé d’angle marron et usé par le temps et les griffes de chats, sans doute le défunt chat de la jeune brunette.  
Une table basse en bois, peinte en rouge, marqué d’un large losange noir, sur le quel était un vase remplit de fleurs, le programme TV et des télécommandes. Un large fauteuil rayé rouge et blanc, usé comme si Maria l’avait au moins depuis les freak show, il était contre le mur à coté d’un grand meuble à étagères pleines de cadres photos. Toute la famille était réunit là.  
Les coins de la pièces étaient couvert de draperies comme pour y donner un effet « chapiteau ».

Il y avait un petit couloir avec un escalier étroit qui donnait à l’étage, mais la poussière semblait indiquer que plus grand monde n’y allait.  
Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain qui était somme toute classique si ce n’est la présence d’un petit canard en plastique rouge avec des cornes rappelant un démon et qui appartenait à la jeune fille.

Une autre porte donnait sur la chambre de Maria.  
Et enfin une porte donnait sur la chambre de Zoé.

Dans toute la maison on ne se préoccupait guère du papier peint vieillot, les murs étant plein de cadres et d’affiches, de flyers de cirques, de spectacles de cirques de music-hall et de freak show.

Hellboy charger de son sac-à-dos et d’un autre sac en bandoulière suivit sa petite amie jusqu’à sa chambre.

Zoé ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et devint rapidement rouge comme une pivoine, se tournant vers le couloir en criant.

\- « MAMIE ! TU DEVAIS RETIRER MES POSTERS ! »  
\- « BON D’LA MAIS SI TU CROIS QUE J’AI EUT L’TEMPS ! » S’énerva Maria.

Hellboy quand à lui ne perdait pas une miette de l’observation de la chambre de sa chérie.

Effectivement elle était sa petite groupie…

Il y avait un lit en bois à coté de la fenêtre, les draps rouges recouverts de plusieurs peluches dont une cousue de restes de tissus mais qui représentait clairement le démon. Au dessus de la tête de lit étaient plusieurs posters du comics inspiré par le démon, des photos volés de magasines ou trouver sur internet et quasi tout était largement couverts de traces de lèvres faite aux rouges à lèvres et aux gloss sans compter les post-it en forme de coeur coller tout autour.

Il y avait une table de chevet aussi en bois remplit d’autocollants Pokémon, une lampe de chevet en forme de Tardis, quelques manga Dragon Ball Z poser à coté.  
Une chaise comme on en a presque tous dans nos chambre recouverte de plusieurs vêtements.  
Il y avait une étagère pleines de livres et surtout remplit de comics Hellboy, des livres sur Dragon Ball Z, certains sur Docteur Who, un deux livres sur l’histoire du cirque.  
Une armoire également recouverte d’images du démon.  
Un bureau sur le quel été plusieurs statuettes et goodies des licences préférés de la jeune fille. Au dessus du bureau une étagère remplit de cadres photos, entourer de photos papier coller au mur.  
Tout un pan de mur était aussi occuper par divers affiches de spectacles, de prospectus des shows aux quels Zoé avaient sans nul doute participer avec ses parents.  
Aussi un large drapeau de la Belgique et plusieurs goodies des Diables Rouges étaient accrocher dans un coin.  
En dessous était poser au sol une vieille machine à karaoké qui croulait sous les CD.

Moqueur le démon s’approcha d’un des posters de lui même.

\- « Ah OK. En faite pour embrasser j’vois que t’avais de l’entraînement. »  
\- « Je… je… ta gueule... » Répondit la jeune fille limite en feu.

\- « Laissez passer les jeunes ! »

Hurla Maria depuis le couloir, ramenant un matelas qu’elle jeta au sol à coté du lit de sa petite fille.

\- « Bon je suis désolée » Dit-elle. « Mais faudra faire avec. Y avait deux lits double à l’étage mais Christian les as embarquer c’est le deuxième que sa grosse pète. Enfin vu le quintal… Et puis la chambre ici est plus agréable. Oh et puis vous trouverez bien une solution hein les jeunes. Ha ha ha ! On trouve toujours comment faire la bête à deux dos. » S’amusa la vieille femme en sortant. « J’vais vous ramener des draps. »  
\- « M… merci Mamie... » Soupira Zoé en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Red n’arriva pas à s’empêcher de rire.

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtres, la voix de Maria attirant à nouveau leur attention. Elle appelait Blue tout en jetant dans sa mare un vieux lit de camp.

\- « Tiens l’pichon voilà ton lit. Bon j’te laisse le déplier au fond et t’oubliera pas d’me l’remonter pour pas qui rouille. »  
\- « Merci Maria... »

Répondit Abraham pour rester poli.  
A vrai dire il n’osait pas lui dire que de un il dormait en flottant dans l’eau. De deux que le lit de camp était déjà complètement rouiller.

 

De son coté Hellboy posa ses affaires sur le matelas qui lui avait été prêter et en sortit son revolver qu’il avait laisser sur le dessus de ses affaires.

\- « Où j’peux ranger ça pour l’avoir à porter de main ? »  
\- « Dans le tiroir » Dit Zoé en ouvrant elle même sa valise près de son placard.

Sans chercher, le démon ouvrit le premier tiroir qui lui faisait face, celui de la table de chevet.

\- « NON PAS CELUI LA ! »

Trop tard… Et Red ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans le tiroir. Deux godes qui sans êtres d’une taille extravagante n’étaient pas non plus des petits modèles.

La brunette se précipita pour refermer le tiroir, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- « T… t’as rien vu. »  
\- « Non, non montre ça m’intéresse... » Se moqua Hellboy en la voyant gêné et la poussa pour rouvrir le tiroir.

Zoé bredouilla.

\- « ça va hein… quelle fille n’en a pas de nos jours... »  
\- « Des aussi grands ? » Se moqua le démon s’amusant beaucoup du rouge aux joues de sa petite amie. « Ah je comprend mieux tes rêves là. »  
\- « Je... » Elle soupira, préférant cracher le morceau. « Oui peut-être traite moi de conne mais… enfin quand je… pis que je pensais à toi… Comme t’es un démon j’me disais que… enfin je te voyais mal avoir un micro penis alors je... »

Hellboy, avec un sourire, regarda à nouveau le contenu du tiroir avant d’attirer à lui sa petite amie dans sa main de pierre.

\- « Et tu t’étais préparer... »  
\- « Je… bin... »

Le démon l’embrassa en souriant. Bizarrement il trouvait ça presque amusant. D’un autre coté son ego se gonflait, il ne pensait pas que sa petite groupie allait jusque là dans le détail en pensant à lui.


	26. Vincent le chat

\- « RED ! » Appela la voix d’Abraham.

Hellboy et Zoé tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. L’homme poisson fit un signe du pouce vers la voiture et le démon lui répondit d’un signe de tête.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Yellow.  
\- « Rien, j’reviens. » Dit le démon en s’en allant, laissant la brunette perplexe.

Arriver près de la voiture, Red suivit Blue à l’arrière de celle-ci.

\- « Il est réveiller ? »  
\- « Oui je l’ai entendu miauler. »

Hellboy prit donc la petite caisse de transport du petit chat et retourna dans la maison où la grand-mère et la petite fille buvaient un verre dans la cuisine.

\- « Hum… Zoé… Je sais que c’est demain ton anniversaire mais j’crois que ton cadeau en a marre d’attendre. Il a déjà dormit tout le trajet. »  
\- « Mon cadeau ? »

Dit la jeune fille d’un ton curieux en voyant la caisse de transport d’animaux.

Le démon en sortit le fameux petit chat roux dont les poils ne faisaient maintenant plus aucun doute qu’il serait angora. Les yeux de Yellow commencèrent à briller et elle prit le chaton dans ses bras.

\- « Red ! T’es sérieux ? »  
\- « Ouais… il a l’air attacher à toi et je sais que ton chat te manquait… Donc… Joyeux anniversaire. »

Zoé embrassa son chéri en continuant de serrer contre elle le chaton.  
Abe les regardait attendrit depuis l’encadrement de la porte, Maria s’approcha pour mieux voir le nouvel arrivant.

\- « Qu’il est jolie ce p’tit mignon là. Il a un nom ? »  
\- « Non » dit le démon en haussant les épaules.  
\- « Ah mais faut lui en trouver un ! » Râla la grand-mère.  
\- « Hum... » la jeune pyrokinésiste mit le petit chat devant elle, faisant une petite moue de réflexion avant de décidée. « Vincent. »

Red tiqua au nom.

\- « Pourquoi Vincent ? » Demanda t-il.  
\- « Bah je sais pas » Répondit Yellow. « J’trouve qu’il a une tête à s’appeler Vincent. »  
\- « Bon bah… si tu veux… j’vais finir de décharger les affaires. » Dit Hellboy en sortant avec Abraham.

\- « ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Blue une fois dans la cour.  
\- « Je sais pas… c’est le nom qu’elle a choisi pour le chat. »  
\- « Quoi ? Vincent ? Ça te perturbe qu’elle l’a appeler Vincent ? Pourquoi ? »  
\- « J’en sais rien… une drôle d’impression » Répondit le démon avec presque un frisson.

Finalement tous le monde avait réussi à s’installer sans trop de mal et garer le 4x4 à coté de la grange du coté du potager. Sachant qu’elle y ranger ses grenades de la guerre quarante, Abraham espérait que rien n’explose, il avait promit de ramener la voiture en l’état.

Blue n’eut pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper du véhicule de toute façon, Maria l’embaucha afin d’aller aider un voisin dont le moulin à eau était bloqué.

Adosser au mur près de la porte d’entrée, Red fumait un cigare. Ça lui faisait quelque chose d’étrange de revenir dans une ferme après avoir fuit celle qu’il avait acheter avec Liz. Quelques mauvais souvenirs tentaient de refaire surface en sa mémoire.  
Pourtant ici ça n’avait rien à voir avec la fermette qu’il avait eut tellement de mal à retaper.  
Il y régnait une aura étrange de havre de paix, comme si c’était le dernier endroit où on viendrait faire chier les gens. Peu-être que la bâtisse avait prit du caractère de sa propriétaire.

Hellboy observa le chaton qui sortit en courant pour aller s’en prendre aux poules plus grosses que lui. Puis il revint dans la cuisine en courant.  
Décidément il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que le chat s’appelle Vincent le perturbait à ce point. Red roula des épaules sous une sorte de frisson.

\- « ça va ? » Demanda Zoé en passa sous le rideau de la cuisine.  
\- « Ouais… c’est tranquille ici. » Répondit-il en écrasant au sol le mégot de son cigare qu’il venait de terminer.

Le démon enroula sa main de pierre autour de sa chéri qui vint se blottir contre lui.

\- « J’suis contente que tu sois venue… J’me doute que c’était pas facile de revenir à la campagne après... »  
\- « J’ai pas cette impression que Liz m’en veut… c’est bizarre à expliquer. »

La jeune pyrokinésiste afficha un sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, Hellboy baissa la tête pour l’embrasser.

\- « Hé j’y pense t’as pas encore vu la grange. Viens faut que j’te fasse visiter. »

Dit-elle en tirant son héro d’adolescence par sa main de pierre. Il l’a suivit docilement, la laissant ouvrir la large porte.

Il y avait évidemment de la paille partout. Une vieille voiture à demi recouverte par une bâche et puis…  
Et puis c’était un changement de décor. Ils passèrent sous une énorme bâche coupe-feu qui faisait quasiment tout le tour de la grange, une barre de pôle dance était au milieu de la salle, quelques hauts-parleurs et une vieille chaîne-hifi également recouvert de bâche ignifugé poser sur le sol en terre-battue.

\- « Ta-dah ! » Rit la jeune fille.

Le démon tourna sur lui même. L’installation était rudimentaire mais apparemment très efficace.

\- « Tu t’es faite une salle d’entraînement ? » Demanda t-il.  
\- « Je dirais plus une salle de répétition… Avant que le BPRD ne recrute j’espérais repartir avec le prochain cirque qui passerait par ici. »

Elle s’avança vers la barre de pôle dance, s’enroulant autour de celle-ci en prenant feu, marmonnant la musique « Circus » de Britney Spears. Son héro d’adolescence s’approcha avec un sourire de voir sa groupie s’amuser.

Yellow grimpa au plus haut avant de se laisser glisser la tête en bas jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit à hauteur de celle de son chéri pour à nouveau échanger un baiser.  
Puis elle rattrapa un sourire de gamine.

\- « Tu veux essayer ? »

Hellboy manqua de reculer d’un pas sous la surprise.

\- « Quoi ton pôle dance là ? »  
\- « Bah oui. »  
\- « C’est pas plutôt un truc de danseuses ? »

Zoé se replaça à l’endroit, se laissant glisser en éteignant ses flammes.

\- « Non. Tu serais surprit. Y a même l’élection de Mister Pôle Dance. »  
\- « Sérieusement ? »

Red se demandait comment un truc pareil pouvait exister.

\- « Aller… Pour me faire plaisiiir... » Dit la pyrokinésiste en tournant, glissant dos à sa barre.

Avec une moue le démon s’approcha. Après tout si des ballerines pouvaient le faire…

La jeune fille s’éloigna en riant, voyant son petit ami essayer de grimper à la barre, enroulant sa queue de démon autour de celle-ci comme si ça lui assurait une meilleure prise.

Hélas… sa main de pierre sur le métal… Arriva ce qui devait arriver… Il glissa, perdant l’équilibre et atterrit sur les fesses en pestant, sa groupie accourant vers lui.

\- « PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Zoé était exploser de rire.

\- « C’est ça moque toi ! » Bouda t-il.

Bouderie vite éteinte par sa chéri qui se plaça dans ses bras pour l’embrasser.

Bon… Red se dit qu’il venait de se rendre ridicule mais au moins personne ne l’avait vu.

Sa chérie dans ses bras lui semblait bien plus détendue que d’habitude. Bien qu’il avait toujours cette impression lorsqu’elle l’embrasser si profondément qu’il devenait son seul oxygène. Sa raison de vivre. C’était un ressentit assez étrange.

La jeune fille s’éloigna jusqu’à se lever quand il passa sa main de chair sous son t-shirt.

\- « Attend. »

Il crut d’abord avoir gaffer quelque part. Et fut rassurer en voyant qu’elle prenait une couverture ignifugé près de la chaîne-hifi, ouvrant une partie de la bâche qui donnait sur une échelle de bois.

\- « Le foin est plus confortable à l’étage. » Dit-elle avec un clin d’oeil.

Avec un sourire en coin Hellboy la suivit.  
Il n’avait rien contre l’idée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui... le chat qui s'appelle Vincent est un clin d'oeil à la série "La Belle et la Bête" de 1987 où la Bête jouer par Ron Perlman s'appelait Vincent.


	27. Hellboy playlist

Bientôt le couple était allonger sur la couverture ignifugé au milieu du foin.

Zoé légèrement en feu, embrassait à pleine bouche le démon au dessus d’elle.

Red n’avait pas tarder à retirer le t-shirt aux motifs d’étoiles de Mario Bros de sa chérie. Sa main de chair dans ses cheveux, sa main de pierre sur sa poitrine, ayant bien comprit qu’elle aimait cette sensation.  
Et au moment où il allait aider Yellow à déboucler sa ceinture…

Ils se prirent tout les deux un jet de neige carbonique sur la tronche !

\- « ZOE ! POUR LA ENIEME FOIS ON SE ROULE PAS DANS L’FOIN QUAND ON EST PYROKINESISTE BON D’LA ! » Hurla Maria Sucric qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu monter.  
\- « MAMIE ! »

La vieille femme cessa de les arroser avec l’extincteur.

\- « Euh… Excusez nous si vous pensiez qu’on aller... » Essaya de dire Hellboy.  
\- « Oui, oui j’connais la chanson hein. J’ai jouer à ça avant vous. Avec mon Raymond on y a déjà foutu l’feu à cette grange. On m’appelait pas Jeanne D’Arc pour rien non plus. Même quand j’étais pucelle j’avais déjà l’feu au cul moi aussi. » Elle se dirigea vers l’échelle pour redescendre. « Bougez vous l’pistile au lieu d’vous en servir on va bientôt manger. L’pichon a remonter une grosse tanche qui était bloquer dans l’moulin à eau à la mère Pingot. Alors la tanche elle va au four, on mange dans une heure. » Finit de dire Maria descendant l’échelle en glissant dessus, laissant quelque peu hébétés les deux amoureux qui finirent par éclater de rire.

Rire de s’être fait surprendre comme deux ados. Rire du ton employer par la grand-mère. Rire de leur bêtise.

Ils retournèrent à la ferme, passant devant Abe qui descendait de la « chambre froide » avec quelques œufs pourris dans un panier d’osier.  
Il se montra surprit de les voir recouvert de neige carbonique.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui s’est pass… ? »  
\- « No comment Blue. » Répliqua Red.

Finalement le démon passa le premier à la douche, se battant au passage avec le rideau en plastique rose qui lui collait à la peau.

Pendant ce temps Maria avait envoyer sa petite fille donner à manger aux cochons. Après tout elle était déjà sale, elle prendrait sa douche après.  
Abraham quand à lui aider à faire revenir les pommes de terre à la poêle méditant sur les noms choisi pour le porc et la truie de la ferme… Maggie De Block et Michel Dardenne… L’une étant nommé ainsi à cause de son poids, l’autre ayant hérité ce nom pour sa manie de casser la clôture pour aller se rouler dans la cave et y siffler les bouteilles de pinard qu’il cassait.  
C’était pire que le G20 à la ferme des Sucric.

Hellboy sortit de la salle de bain en tenant sa serviette de ses deux mains, avançant dans le couloir jusquà la chambre de sa chérie. La voix de Maria le surprit.

\- « C’est toi qui fait tout s’boucan l’grand rouge ? »  
\- « Quel bruit ? » Demanda t-il en s’approchant.  
\- « S’bruit là !… Ah bah j’comprend ! Tu vas m’défoncer mon carrelage à marcher à pieds d’sabots. Va falloir te trouver des savates. »

Sur ces mots la grand-mère repartit dans sa cuisine laissant le démon perplexe, regardant ses sabots.

\- « La salle de bain est libre ? » Demanda Zoé depuis la cuisine.  
\- « Ouais ! » Répondit le démon.

Laissant sa chérie aller sous la douche Hellboy retourna dans la chambre où il referma la porte afin de s’habiller, sortant ses affaires de son sac-à-dos.

Une fois avec des vêtements propres sur le dos il se retrouva face à un dilemme.  
Yellow n’était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain.  
Il aurait pu s’en aller l’attendre dans la cuisine et aider au repas. Ou… explorer un peu mieux la chambre de sa groupie.  
Red était curieux de nature, ce qui faisait de lui un bon enquêteur paranormal mais c’était aussi quelque peu son défaut.

Fouiller dans les chambres c’était mal… Mais Zoé était sous la douche… Pour Hellboy c’était beaucoup trop tentant.  
Avec un demi-sourire il s’approcha d’un des posters recouvert de traces de bisous. Puis il promena son regard sur le bureau.  
Malgré le fatras de bazar dessus on imaginait aisément la place qu’avait l’ordinateur portable. Il y avait un tas de carnets de divers couleurs, certains avec des paillettes et des autocollants.  
Red en prit un au hasard.

Ça ressemblait plus ou moins à un genre de journal intime bien qu’il n’y avait aucune date nul part. Un carnet de pensées ?  
La jeune pyrokinésiste y avait dessiner de petites étoiles qui semblait être définitivement son symbole. Quelques tentatives de dessins d’Hellboy barrés de ratures puisqu’elle n’arrivait pas à le redessiner.  
Des mots où elle se traitait d’idiote, qu’aucun de ses rêves ne se réaliserait. D’autres où elle pleurait la perte de ses parents. Des notes où elle parlait de suicide, terminant son texte qu’elle tiendrait le coup pour un jour espérer voir le démon.  
Des photos volées d’Hellboy étaient coller aux pages entourer de dessins de petits coeurs ou d’autocollants tout droit sortit de magasines pour adolescentes.

Red reposa le carnet, assez choqué des propos qu’il y avait lu.  
Jamais il n’aurait cru sa petite groupie capable de pensée si sombres. Elle toujours si enjouée, reine des farces et attrapes, princesse des jeux de mots.

Près d’une trousse pokémon à l’effigie de Dracofeu il prit un vieux lecteur MP3 qui était entourer d’une étiquette « Hellboy Playlist ». Curieux, le démon mit un des écouteurs et passa rapidement les musiques en revu.

« Je passe pour une folle à t'aimer comme ça  
Je passe pour une folle pour toi  
Tu me donnes l'impression d'être folle, vraiment  
Dans tes bras je me perds maintenant  
J'ai l'air si folle en amour à cause de toi  
à cause de toi, mais je n'ai rien fait pour »

Chanson suivante.

« J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent  
j'ai pas peur du son des eglises  
Et pourtant aujourd'hui  
Je vous crie au secours  
Envoyez de l'amour

J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent  
j'ai pas peur des clochers d'eglises  
Et pourtant aujourd'hui  
J'atteinds le non-retour  
Envoyez de l'amour... »

Chanson suivante

« Love with the devil, She is in love with lucifer  
This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears  
Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past  
She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ

 

Her parents died by accident  
She never felt in love with someone  
Nobody understood her fear  
And every night she cryied for help  
she prayied to God 'cause she was told to  
But he never spoked to her  
She felt so cold and left alone  
But then the fallen angel came

And then the fallen angel came  
To heal the pain inside her heart  
Her broken heart  
she close her eyes and soul  
His goodness and the truth  
She is not alone  
He's always there

She is in love with the devil, She is in love with lucifer  
This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears  
Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past »

Hellboy retira vivement l’écouteur de son oreille, surprit de voir Maria Sucric l’observer depuis l’encadrement de la porte.

\- « Je… euh... »

Nonchalamment la vieille femme s’avança vers lui pour reprendre le lecteur MP3.

\- « Oh te fatigue pas va. Fouiller dans les affaires de son copain ou sa copine on l’as tous fait. J’connais la vie tu sais. »

La grand-mère posa un regard triste sur le lecteur, passant son pouce sur l’étiquette.

\- « Tu commences à comprendre à quel point tu comptes pour elle ? » Maria releva les yeux vers le démon, presque des larmes dans la voix. « Elle a perdu ses parents trop jeune. Moi j’ai perdu un de mes fils trop tôt. Mais Zoé elle avait besoin d’une bouée de sauvetage. Quelqu’un à qui se rattraper, un espoir qui continuerait d’animer son feu. Et puis c’est tomber sur toi mon gros. »

La vieille femme reposa le lecteur à sa place et tourna à nouveau son regard vers Red.

\- « Elle déprimait tellement, j’ai crut que j’allais la perdre elle aussi. Qu’elle allait s’éteindre… littéralement… Et puis elle s’est raccrocher à toi. Elle était si heureuse quand tu t’es révéler au public. Si heureuse que tu étais réel. J’ai retrouver ma petite fille, elle ne faisait plus semblant, elle était redevenue une boule de joie de vivre. Alors j’te le demande le grand rouge… Ne la laisse jamais tomber. Parce que c’est grace à toi qu’elle s’est relever. Tu dois comprendre ce que c’est non ? J’sais que t’as perdu ta copine aussi. »

Hellboy se sentit une boule dans la gorge en répondant.

\- « Ouais… Ouais je sais ce que c’est. »  
\- « Alors lâchez vous jamais. Abraham m’a dit qu’elle t’avais aussi aider à te relever. Alors soutenez vous pour ne pas tomber. Promet moi que tu la laisseras jamais tomber. »  
\- « Promit. »

Dit-il sincèrement en posant sa main de chair sur celle de la grand-mère. Cette dernière retrouva le sourire, presque comme si rien ne s’était passer et parla d’un ton plus enjoué.

\- « Mais j’espère bien ! »


End file.
